A Soul Darkened
by Spudzmom
Summary: I felt something shifting within at a soul deep level. It started with the suspicion that he was planning on ending things with me. The fear of that eventuality had always been with me since the beginning of our odd relationship, and now I felt that it was inevitable. I just knew. X-treme OOC Dark Bella
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an extremely OOC Bella. Something snapped within her when she figured out that Edward was going to leave her and now she's pretty mean and evil. If this isn't your cuppa, I'm figuring that since you're reading this on some sort of electronic device, you know how to exit outta here and find something more to your liking. If Dark is your thing, read on. I don't own anything. S. Meyer does and I'm not making a cent from referencing "Driving Miss Daisy" or "Fried Green Tomatoes".  


**Bella**

I felt something shifting within myself at a soul deep level. It started with the suspicion that he was planning on ending things with me. The fear of that eventuality had always been with me since the beginning of our odd relationship, and now I felt that it was inevitable. I just knew. There was now no longer any doubt that he would, or hope that he wouldn't. I _knew_. And so, when he asked me to go for that walk in the woods, I was prepared for him. I knew what I wanted, if I couldn't have what I _ultimately_ wanted. And I was prepared to get it or die. I really didn't care which.

"We're leaving Bella." I gave myself a mental nod, it's as I figured. But just for clarification….."Okay, I haven't graduated yet, but I'm eighteen now. Charlie can't stop me. I'll just get my things together and tell him I'm leaving with you."

"No Bella, I meant just my family and myself. Our world isn't meant for you." I scoffed. "It would be if you'd change me." He was shaking his head before the words were out of my mouth. "No, I've told you that I refuse to do that to you. I won't be responsible for destroying your soul."

I felt my resolve slip into place as my eyes deadened and a somewhat evil chuckle escaped my mouth. I nodded. "Okay Edward. That's the way you see things. I realize now that I'm not going to be able to change how you feel about it. But this is not the end of our discussion. The fact is that our relationship _did_ bring me into your world and your leaving doesn't change that fact. There are certain repercussions that I must now deal with for the rest of my life. I have to be able to do that and it's going to require some reparations on your part."

He furrowed his brow. "Reparations?"

I looked him in the eye. "Yes Edward. It's going to take more than I make at a sporting goods store to make myself as safe as I can be since I'll have to be looking over my shoulder from now on. After all, I know the secret of the vampire world, and there are others that know I do; not all of them friendly. So, I'm going to need a decent car, and I figure 20 million would keep me relatively safe and comfortable, not to mention quiet." I felt an evil smirk stretch my lips.

His mouth was now hanging slightly open and his eyes were narrowed.

"So as I see the situation, you have three options. You can refuse my request and leave. I then go to the Volturi and tell them my story." I shrugged. "Yes, they may kill me but I would take down your whole family with me, including the Denali's who also know about me. You can kill me right now and leave with your family. If you choose that option, I sure hope karma catches up with you." I chuckled. "Or you can meet my requests, you all get to go on your merry way and I get to comfortably try to keep myself safe and secure while keeping your secret. I figure that option is a win-win for all involved." I shrugged then straightened my back and met his eye. "So what's it going to be? I'm prepared for all eventualities."

* * *

I shake myself out of my reverie as I gaze out over the Seattle skyline from my penthouse apartment. I smirk. He chose the payoff option like I was betting he would. He was just too righteous to kill me outright and ultimately unwilling to test my resolve about seeking out the Volturi.

It's been about four years since that lucrative walk in the woods and I've tried not to waste any of it. After buying this place I threw myself into learning all I could about the art of killing. I figured, why not? Since he killed off anything that was good within me by leaving, I might as well work with what was left.

I hired the best instructors in physical conditioning , weapons training, and hand to hand combat/mixed martial arts training. In other words, I've been a busy girl. They kicked my ass for three years straight and now, guess what? I don't trip over air anymore, and I could kill you before you realized I was there. Just the thought of that sends a little shiver of pleasure through me.

I've been a contract killer for about a year now and let's just say I enjoy my work. I enjoy knife work the most I think. There's just something about getting up close and personal when they don't even know you're there. They never see me coming, and they _never_ see me leave.

I smirk to myself at that thought and walk over to my desk. I log in to my secure server and check my messages. It seems that I have three potential jobs. I download the files on each one to look over later and log off. It's time to get ready and head out to meet my current job for the evening. Politicians are always fun and fulfilling. At least I don't have to travel for this one.

I shower and dress in a tight black cocktail dress that just barely hides the dagger I have strapped to my thigh. I grab my matching black leather coat and my keys and step into the elevator. On my decent to the lobby, I check the details of the job one more time on my phone and then pocket it.

I grab a cab and head to the Westin Hotel. Once there I blend into the crowd that's milling about in front. I settle into the shadows to wait on my mark. It doesn't take long and I break off from the crowd and follow him for a bit until I see my opening. As he passes an alley, I 'accidentally' bump into him and shove him into it. I decide to make this kill clean so I simply snap his neck before he can even question what I'm doing. I let his body slide into a sitting position against the wall behind a dumpster and I melt back into the crowd.

Still time to visit my favorite bar and have a drink. I hail a cab and head over to the Alibi Room. I smirk. Yeah, the irony of the name is not lost on me.

**Demetri**

I arrive at my destination of Seattle, WA just as the sun is setting. I pick up the car that's been reserved for me and head out to the apartment building of one Isabella Swan. I've been sent to retrieve her due to her knowledge of the vampire world. The kings want to interview her prior to terminating her.

It's dark by the time I get there and I'm surprised to see her emerge from the building and get into a cab. I give a mental shrug. Guess I'll follow her and see where she goes. The cab drops her just outside the Westin Hotel. Nice place. I'm intrigued when, instead of going in, she melts into shadows of the crowds out front and stays there. I decide to park and get closer. I see her zero in on a man and she starts to follow him. She knocks him into an alley and to my utter shock, she quickly snaps his neck and sets him behind a dumpster.

Well, this job just got more interesting. I chuckle to myself. Who is this woman anyway? Hanging around with a family of vampires and now killing people without batting an eye.

She glances around and cooly blends back into the crowd. She hails a cab and climbs in. I hear her tell the cabby the Alibi Room. How apropos. Guess I'm following. I head back to my car and type the name of the place into the GPS. To the Alibi Room.

* * *

**Bella**

I sit at the bar sipping my Don Julio Anejo when I feel someone slide into the seat beside me. I see the fine suit and the ultra pale skin of his hands and give a mental nod. So today's the day. I knew it would come. I don't even look at him.

"So you've finally come for me have you?" I turn my seat to face him. Wow, I had almost forgotten how stunning vampires can be. I keep my face and tone neutral and take another sip of my tequila.

He gestures across the room with his head. "Would you join me at a table?" I move off the bar stool and grab my jacket. "Certainly although it would be nice to know your name." He tilts his head in acknowledgement. "My apologies. I am Demetri of the Volturi at your service." He gave a little bow.

I smirked at him. "I'm sure." He held out his hand toward the table. "After you." We make our way over to a quiet corner and sit.

"So Demetri of the Volturi, I have a request." He raised a brow in question. "I would like a week to get my affairs in order and tie up some loose ends. I wouldn't want to leave my clients wondering, and I have one more payment to collect. You see, if things work out to my satisfaction, I fully intend to survive our encounter intact in some form or another, and I like my money. I would like to secure it for my future." I take another sip of my drink. "You, of course, would be my guest. I have plenty of room and I'm sure you would be comfortable."

He looks at me with both brows raised and gives a laugh. He shakes his head a little and says "Well since you can't snap my neck, I guess I'm safe. I'll grant your request, but only a week". I smirk and knock back the rest of my tequila.

"Don't get cocky Demetri of the Volturi. I still have a can of hairspray and a Zippo and I'm not afraid to use it." He smiles showing all of his razor sharp teeth.

"Oh of that I have no doubt Miss Isabella." He gestures to the door. "Shall we?" I stand and slip into my coat. "We shall indeed."

We step outside and I turn to him. "Do you have a car? Otherwise we're grabbing a cab. I didn't drive tonight." He gestures down the street a ways.

"Your chariot awaits." We walk to it and I shake my head.

"A Mercedes. What is it with vampires and fancy cars?" He shrugs and hits the lock button.

"They're nice cars. Would you rather it be a Honda or something?" I laugh and look at him over the top of the car.

"As a matter of fact, I would love to see one of you tooling around in a piece of shit Toyota one of these days. I would take pictures and everything. I'd scrapbook that shit to look back on when I need a laugh." He rolled his eyes and got in the car.

I got in and put my seatbelt on. Safety first I always say. I turn to him. "I'm sure you know where I live, but take a right at the second block up. I want ice cream."

He smirks. "Yes Miss Daisy." I smile.

"I love that movie. Although I liked 'Fried Green Tomatoes' better. The part about turning the guy into bar-b-que was particularly intriguing." The look he shot me was comical. "What, don't tell me that the concept of eating people bothers you Demetri. You see the irony in that, don't you?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you got me there. It's just the cooked flesh and the nasty sauce that got me. All that good blood just wasted. It's a shame really." I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Who knew? A vampire with a sense of humor. Will wonders never cease!" He looked offended.

"I have always had a healthy sense of humor. It's how I get through the days." I pointed off to the right.

"You see the shop there? That's the place."

Armed with a pint of the best mint chip to be found on the West Coast, we pull into my parking garage and I direct him to my guest parking. I press the code into the private penthouse elevator and head up to my place. We step out and he whistles lowly.

"Very nice Isabella. I approve." I toss my ice cream into the freezer.

"I'm glad you approve. I wouldn't want you to be roughing it in the woods all week or anything." I direct him to the living room. "Get comfortable. I'm gonna go change and I'll be right out."

I change into some sweats and a tank top and head back out to the living room. He's now staring at the T.V. "Spongebob Demetri? The least you could do is choose something more mature like 'American Dad'. You know, something with a little moral decay to it." He smirks.

"I like Spongebob, well the older episodes anyway when it was still somewhat funny." I get my ice cream and join him on the couch.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. It's just not the same any more." I dig in to my ice cream.

I shoot him a sidelong glance. "I'd offer you something but the only thing I have that you'd enjoy I kinda want to keep packaged up for now, thanks." He smiled widely.

"It's all good. I'll step out for a bite later." I narrow my eyes and point my spoon at him.

"Don't eat my neighbors. I actually like a few of them." I gesture over to my desk. "If you want to split a commission with me, there's a file of a local over there. You can eat him. We get paid. It's a win-win."

I licked my spoon and he shook his head. "I'm doing your work for you now?" I look at him with wide eyes.

"What? You'd get paid! How often does that happen Demetri? You'd think you'd be more grateful. I bet he's really tasty. He's a rich guy. He probably dines on the best foods, none of that nasty fast food shit." I turn to him. "Hey, does that make a difference? Like, can you taste the difference between someone that dines on good, healthy food as opposed to someone that eats nothing but junk food? 'Cause it seems like it would." He's looking at me like I have two heads. "What? So I think about this kinda shit. It's a natural progression of having hung out with vampires for a time." I shrug. He's silent, still looking at me. I can't take it any more and I shove his leg with my foot. "Well, does it?"

He shakes himself out the stupor he was in. "You know, I never really thought about it. I don't exactly interview them about their diet prior to draining them." I swallow a bite of ice cream.

"Perhaps you should. It would make for an interesting study. You know, something to keep the boredom away when you aren't chasing people around the country." I look over. He starts to laugh.

"I really hope the kings don't want to kill you Bella. I really like you." I smile.

"Yeah, you're not so bad either Demetri."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lemon Alert. If you don't enjoy citrus, don't read beyond the line breaks. Still don't own any of it.**

We didn't see each other much over the next couple of days. I was busy taking care of closing out my dealings with clients and letting them know that I would be out of touch for at least a year.

I also transferred all of my finances to several different off shore accounts and had my accountant conclude everything here in the states tax-wise. I had to make sure that my penthouse would be taken care of. I didn't want to sell it or lose it to back taxes and if things went my way in Volterra, I wouldn't be in any shape to deal with these sorts of things for a while.

I came home on the evening of the fourth day of Demetri's 'visit', surprised to find him sitting in the living room. He had been absent every evening prior to now.

"Well hello stranger. Where have you been keeping yourself lately?" He reached for the remote and switched off the T.V.

"Just seeing the local sights. Sampling the fare." He grinned. I sighed and tossed myself on the couch next to him.

"Turns out it's a real pain in the ass preparing to die, whether it's permanent or not. But I fully expect to be able to take charge of everything once I'm sane again." I glanced at him. "You think they'll kill me for real Demetri?" He blew out a breath, looked up and then over at me.

"Honestly? That is the standard procedure for something like this and that's what I fully anticipated when I came here. The only reason I was to retrieve you instead of kill you here was due to the coven that's involved in this."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was told that Carlisle is an old friend of Aro's." His brows inched up.

"You are well informed. I'm surprised that you know about the Volturi." I gave him a rueful smile.

"Just a few days before he left me, Edward and I had a conversation about the Volturi. It was spurred by a painting I saw in Carlisle's office. It was of the three kings and Carlisle together." I turned toward him and curled one leg under me. "That's kind of how I came by all of this." I gestured around the penthouse. He angled himself toward me.

"This sounds like an interesting story. Let's hear it." I nodded and looked down.

"The whole time that Edward and I were together, I never really felt that he would stick around. He said he loved me, but he was always saying how we shouldn't be together and how he wouldn't change me because he didn't want to destroy my soul." I laughed darkly.

"So, at my eighteenth birthday celebration at his house, I cut my finger and his 'brother' Jasper went a little ape shit and tried to eat me. Edward protected me and took me home and then ignored me for a couple of days. I just knew that was going to be the end of things. I felt like he had been looking for a good excuse to end it, and I was right.

He took me out in the woods next to my house and told me that he and his family were leaving and that I wasn't going to join them because, according to him, I didn't belong in his world." I scoffed at the memory. It was still a bitter pill to swallow.

"I had been thinking about what I would do in that scenario for a while by then and so I gave him three options. Since my life would never be the same because of my knowledge of his world, I felt he needed to make reparations so that I could take care of myself and stay as safe as was possible at that point."

I looked up at him. "You see, there were lots of vampires who knew that I knew the secret. I knew that it would get back to someone someday, and that until that day came, I would essentially be looking over my shoulder." I gave him a half smile. "And I was right. I guess I became kinda bitter when I realized that he would rather see me dead, with my soul supposedly in tact, than to change me and have to spend eternity with me."

"So I told him that one option was to pay me 20 million. If he didn't, I would go to the Volturi and tell them everything. I told him that even if they did kill me, that I would be taking him and his family with me." His eyebrows were near his hairline.

"You're lucky he didn't just kill you on the spot." I nodded.

"That was one of the options that I laid out to him, but I was kinda banking that he wouldn't." I looked at him again. "At that point I really didn't care. I figured my days were numbered at that point anyways ya know? I mean, there were just too many who knew that I knew. You can't put the genie back in the bottle, so to speak. That's what frustrated me the most about the whole situation; he just refused to see that I was a dead girl walking. One of the many vampires who knew of me would kill me or you guys would eventually hear about me and come for me."

I shrugged. "So that's how I laid it out to him. Pay me and we go our separate ways, me silent and his family safe. Refuse to pay me, and I go to Italy and tell all, come what may, or kill me right then, and I would hopefully be able to find a way to haunt his ass for the rest of his days." I smirked and gestured around the penthouse. "You can see what option he chose."

He shook his head and smirked at me. "You're ruthless. And lucky. Had it been me, you would have died that day. Of course, had it been me, we wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with. It was very stupid on his part to get involved with you with no intention to change you."

I threw up my hands. "I know, right? I begged him to change me." I shook my head and looked off in the distance. "I loved him, you know?" I said quietly. "I would have given everything to be with him and he threw me away and it killed off everything inside me that was good." A single tear made it's way down my cheek. I reached up and angrily swiped at it. I hadn't cried over him since I realized that he was going to bolt. It kind of pissed me off that I was crying now. I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Well, enough of that sentimental bullshit. Can you drink alcohol, 'cause I have one hell of a bottle of tequila with my name on it that I'm totally willing to share with you." I looked at him with both brows raised in question.

He nodded. "We can, and I would be honored to drink with you this night Miss Isabella." I jumped up to get the bottle and two shot glasses. I placed it all on the coffee table and walked over to the sound dock. I put on Ashtray Hearts and turned it down to background level. Nice and mellow is what I was in the mood for. I guess all the rehash of the past did get to me a bit. I gave myself a mental shake. Here and now, Bella. That's all that matters. With that thought I turned back to him.

"So what's your story Demetri? Tell me about yourself. How did you get to be all red eyed and sparkly?" I smirked and knocked back a shot. He saluted me with his shot and knocked it back.

"Well, I am old. Over a thousand. I was born in Greece and changed by a vampire called Amun at around the age of 24. It was discovered that I could track anyone especially once I had met them. It's like I lock onto their mental signature, and after that, I can tell where they are no matter where in the world they are." He looked at me. "That was until I met you. I can't get anything from you." He smirked at me. "It's like you're mentally not there."

I laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "What are you trying to say Demetri?"

He laughed. "Hey, I'm just telling you what I get from you. Don't take it personally." I shrugged.

"It's not as though I haven't heard something similar before. Edward couldn't read my thoughts either." He raised his brows.

"Really? That's interesting. I wonder if you're a shield? Aro would be interested in you if that's the case. It's a rather rare talent. He has a shield, but she has to be touching him to be effective. I wonder what kind of shield you would manifest as a vampire?"

I shrugged and knocked back another shot. "I would certainly like the chance to find out." I looked at him. "I really don't want to die for good ya know? That would put a major dent in my life goals, not to mention suck big time."

He took another shot and turned to face me. "Life goals? Tell me about these life goals."

I twirled my shot glass in my hand. "Nothing major. I've just been so busy becoming the best badass that I could be that I have let some things slip through the cracks, ya know. Like a love life." I shrugged one shoulder. "I haven't had a relationship since Edward, if you can even call what that was a relationship."

I rolled my eyes. "He practically refused to touch me because he said he could kill me accidentally." I met his eye. "So yeah, we never had sex, and consequently, I've never had sex since my last few years have been booked with lots of ass kicking, either mine or other people's. No time for leisure activities." I smirked and looked at him.

"Then there's the whole 'seeing the world' thing. I'd really like to have the chance to see more places than I have. I mean, I've traveled to several places for work but I had to be pretty focused on what I was doing on those trips. Couldn't exactly enjoy the sights when the goal is getting in, killing the mark, and getting out."

He nodded. "I can see where that would put a dent in being a tourist." He grinned ruefully. "And it isn't even like you get to enjoy the benefit of the blood. What a waste." He shook his mournfully.

"I still think we could make a killing as business partners Demetri. Pardon the glaringly bad pun." He was laughing before I was done speaking, his head in his hands. Then he groaned. "God that was about the worst pun ever Bella. I think the tequila is getting to you."

I shrugged. "Hey it was there. I had to use it." He gave me a sidelong glance and shook his head slowly.

"No you really didn't." I laughed and saluted him with another shot and tossed it back.

"Okay, ya got me there. I'll stay away from the puns if you continue with your story. When we left off you were telling me about your gift of tracking. So what then? You just decided to join the Volturi?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. They have a knack of hearing about talented vampires and so they offered me a place among the Guard. Due to my ability, I quickly became an Elite Guard, not only due to my gift, but my fighting prowess. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself." I laughed and nudged his shoulder with mine.

"And no doubt your modesty recommended you for your rank too." He smirked down at me over his shoulder.

"False modesty is not an attribute I possess nor do I consider it an asset worth cultivating."

"So I guess you're saying if you've got it flaunt it eh Demetri?" He took another shot.

"Oh absolutely. You won't get anywhere within the Volturi being a wall flower. And believe me, you don't want to get stuck with being a regular guard. It's boring as hell especially if you get stuck in the dungeons."

I shivered. "Dungeons. God that sounds positively medieval. Tell me, are there torches on the walls down there?" He laughed.

"Of course. It's an ancient castle Bella. Were you picturing fluorescent lighting?"

I laughed. "Hey cut me some slack." I pointed to myself. "Not a thousand years old here, okay? I've never even seen a castle, much less been in a dungeon. Plus I wasn't sure if you guys had, you know, renovated the place lately or something." He laughed. "Hey, you could have! I've seen you using that cell phone in your pocket, so don't give me any shit. Otherwise give me that cell phone and go back to messenger birds and smoke signals." I scowled at him. He was grinning widely.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll concede the point. This time." I nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you."

"So torches in a dungeon." I shivered. "Jesus, I hope I don't have to get up close and personal with the place." I looked up at him. "You won't let them put me there will you Demetri? I mean, It's not like I'm gonna run or anything." He put his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"No Bella. I won't let them put you there. If you have to wait anywhere for any length of time, you can wait in my rooms." I sagged against him. "Thank you."

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. It was at this point that I realized how beautiful he was. My breath caught in my throat. We had never been this close to each other, and then I realized that he was slowly leaning in closer. He stroked his hand across my cheek and grasped my chin. His eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips and back. "I'm going to kiss you now." He said.

I leaned in closer in silent answer. He met me the rest of the way and captured my lips with his. He sucked gently on my bottom lip and licked it. I opened to him and he slanted fully over my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth, tasting and exploring and I met it with mine. He backed off and then pulled me almost onto his lap while plundering my mouth fully.

* * *

I sucked on his luscious lower lip and gave it a gentle bite. He groaned and pulled me astride his lap. I moaned when I felt the hard bulge in his pants. I placed both of my hands on his broad shoulders and began to rock against him. We were both panting between kisses and as I moved up to ride him more fully he began to kiss down my jaw to my neck.

His fingers began to deftly work the buttons of my shirt and then the latch on my bra. He paused in his kisses. "Take this off." He helped to push them off my shoulders and then his lips were back on my neck traveling slowly downward. His hands traveled up my sides and around to my breasts and I threw my head back and whispered his name while tangling my fingers in the silky hair at the nape of his neck. His mouth found my left breast and his tongue circled the nipple before sucking it in deeply. My hands tightened against the back of his head as I slowly rocked my center against his hardness. "Oh god" I moaned. I felt a longing ache deep within me. "Demetri please…" He released my breast from his luscious lips. "Please what Bella?" I looked down at him with hooded eyes. "I need you inside me Demetri. I ache for you." He stood me up and swept my pants and panties off of me in one go and I stepped out of them. He had himself undressed in the blink of an eye and he sat back on the couch and pulled me back astride his lap.

He guided my mouth back to meet his lips and kissed me deeply while one of his hands slid up the inside of my thigh to my center. His fingers parted my folds and his thumb circled my clit . He slid a finger deeply within me and whispered against my lips "You're so wet for me." I panted. "Yes, just for you Demetri. Please fill me. I need to feel you."

He slid in a second finger and began to curl them upward. "Not yet my sweet. I want you to come for me before I take you." He curled his fingers again and found a spot within me that made me gasp and the coil within my center tighten. I leaned down while rocking against his hand and my lips found his neck and I bit and sucked. He pressed once more within me while circling my clit and I came undone with a long low moan of his name.

He withdrew his fingers and while the ripples of my orgasm were still pulsing through me, he entered me fully. I grasped his shoulders and sucked in a breath at the pain. He grasped my hips and held me still until the pain receded. "Are you alright my sweet?" I nodded. He began to kiss my chest again and sucked a nipple into his mouth while kneading the other with his hand.

I began to feel the ache again, so I rocked my hips a bit. He took the cue and began to thrust up into me slow and deep. I sat up and arched my back with my hands on his shoulders. He grabbed my hips and began to lift and lower me in a quickened pace. I leaned forward until our foreheads touched. We looked into each others eyes as we rocked together. I watched as his beautiful lips parted and his eyes began to close.

"Come with me Bella." He whispered. He swirled a thumb over my clit and four deep thrusts later I came around him while he filled me. I collapsed on his shoulder and he circled me with his arms and pulled me close while staying buried deeply within me. We stayed like that for a while until he softened. He stood with me in his arms and took me to my room and placed me in the bed. He kissed me. "Sleep. I have to step out but I'll be back tomorrow." I nodded and caressed his face and lips with my fingers. "Alright. Remember not to eat the neighbors." I said tiredly. He smirked. "Yes dear."


	3. Chapter 3

To say I awoke with a smile on my face the next day wouldn't be exaggerating things a bit. In fact I would take it into the stupid grin territory. Did that really happen last night? Did I really lose my damnable, thought-the-thing-was-permanently-tattooed-to-my-ass V-card last night? I stretched. Ow. Yes, yes I believe I did.

I stood up out of bed and hobbled my way to the bathroom, still with said grin firmly affixed. I started the water in the tub for a bath. These aches and pains require a soak in hot water not to mention a palm full of ibuprofen. Demetri isn't exactly a small guy in that department. How do I know you ask? I have subscriptions. A girl can dream you know! Just saying.

It wasn't until I was firmly ensconced at the table with the paper and a chai latte that Demetri showed up. He came strolling through the elevator doors looking delicious, which is a pretty ironic way for me to describe him when you think about it. I guess I had a certain gleam in my eye while looking at him or something because he was giving me an odd look.

"Good morning?" Oh, he used a questioning tone. Yep I must have a weird gleam in the eye. I shook off the reverie and smiled. I'm sure with my current thoughts that it looked a bit predatory.

"Yes it is. A very good morning. How was your evening? Swoop down upon any unsuspecting tasty treats?"

He looked at me with supreme arrogance and drawled out. "Swoop? You make me sound like a bat. I think I'm offended."

I sat back and grinned. "You're cute when you're offended."

He scowled. "I'm never cute. Terrifyingly, devastatingly handsome? Yes. Cute? Never."

I raised both hands palm out. "Okay, okay. I'll never call you cute again. I will say however, that it's adorable how your bottom lip sticks out a bit when you're mad." And I took off running for the bedroom. Would I beat him in a race? No way in hell. But it was fun trying. He caught me and tossed me in the middle of my bed and jumped on top of me. His nose traced a path up my neck while he breathed in deeply and then he nuzzled right beneath my ear with his lips. I shivered.

"God you smell delicious Bella. I hope I get to change you just to taste you."

"Jesus, Demetri. Don't talk like that. You're making me wet and I can't take you on right now. I need at least a day of recovery.

He nuzzled my neck again. "I enjoyed taking you last night Bella. You felt so good, all hot and wet, wrapped around me."

I groaned and bucked my hips up. He kissed me then. He took his time and I savored the taste of him. He backed off a bit and looked at me while brushing the backs of his fingers down the side of my face. "I will give you the time you need, but we will be revisiting what we did last night. You have awoken something within me and I crave you."

I smiled widely. "Good, it's not just me then because I feel like I can't get enough of you."

He nuzzled my neck again. "No Cara, It's not just you.

He hopped up off the bed, gave me his hand and helped me up off the bed, pulling me into his arms. "Are you finished with what you had to take care of?"

I nestled in close to his chest. "Yes, I am. I'm pretty much ready to go when you are. I just have to pack."

He set me away from him, turned me toward the closet and smacked my ass. "Get to it then Cara while I make the flight arrangements. I want to get back to Italy so we may get this over with and I can change you."

I turned to him with wide eyes. "You mean it? You want to turn me?"

He caressed my face. "Yes I mean it. You will find that I always mean what I say Cara."

And the stupid grin was back as I made my way into my closet.

To say the flight was long is just understating things a bit. And I detest flying, especially the landing bit where it looks as though pieces of the damn wings are going to come off. Alcohol helps, but not too much of it. It's a delicate balance that I have yet to find really. My fingers are digging into the armrests and Demetri reaches over and takes my hand.

"I thought you were fearless." He smirked at me. I scowled at him.

"You're deriving too much amusement from my suffering." He pats my hand.

"We're almost to the terminal. I think you can loosen your death grip from the seat now." I blow out a breath and shake out my hands to get the blood flow going again. He laughs quietly.

"Some world traveler you're going to be. Were you planning on seeing the world via bicycle?"

"Oh, ha ha. You could be more sympathetic. I'm breakable right now. When I'm more durable, it won't matter as much, and then I won't care. I'll be too occupied with not snacking on the passengers." I smirk at the thought.

He shakes his head. "I have a feeling that your first year or so will be a challenge for me." I give him the most evil grin I can muster.

"I am so looking forward to that! I just hope I remember all of my fight training."

He eyes me worriedly. "I just hope I stay on your good side."

I lean over and give him a quick kiss. "Just keep me satisfied and we won't have any problems."

He grins. "I do believe that I am up to the challenge Miss Isabella."

It's at this point that I realize that we've come to a stop at the terminal. I look at Demetri whose eyes are still a muddy brown from the contacts he's wearing.

"Shall we escape this tin can?" He stands and grabs our carry on bags from the overhead compartment and gestures in front of him. "After you Cara."

He's standing in front of the car that I insisted on reserving for our trip to Volterra. "I am not driving that. Neither will I ride in it." He scowls at me.

I look at him with the most innocent look I can muster on my face. "But it's brand new! I should know. I looked for a used one and they didn't have any." Now he's scowling at the car. "I care not that it's new. I can run faster than that thing drives. And it's ugly. No, I won't do it." He sets his shoulders, faces me and crosses his arms over his chest.

I can't help it. My innocent faced facade cracks and I start laughing. The more I laugh, the cooler the look he's giving me until you could freeze water with his gaze.

My mirth finally tapers off and I walk up to him and caress his cheek. "Demetri, honey, can I at least take a picture of you with it?" His head is hanging down now and after a moment of thought, he stands next to the tiny Peugeot 107. "Get it over with Cara, so we can go get a decent car."

Once firmly ensconced behind the wheel of a, you guessed it, Mercedes, Demetri's ruffled feathers were somewhat smoothed. He looks over at me while I'm gazing at the picture of him with the tiny car with a stupid grin on my face. I look at him and he rolls his eyes and looks back at the road.

"At least I'm not behind the wheel." I turn to him and smirk.

"But Demetri, you'd make even that car look sexy." I see his chest puff up. He grins at me.

"I would wouldn't I?" Then he scowls. "But there's no way. That's as close as you"ll ever get me to it or another one like it."

I grin. "So I guess you could say that you wouldn't be caught dead in it then?"

He groans and shakes his head slowly. "Had I only known that you had such a penchant for bad puns, I would have snacked on you and gotten it over with." He eyes me with disdain.

I'm still chuckling. "You just have to learn to appreciate the well timed pun Demetri, that's all. And just think, we'll have eternity to work on that!"

He reaches over and hits the button for the radio. "Let's hope our tastes in music are more compatible Cara."" 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lemon alert. If citrus offends you skip the part between the line breaks. Again, I don't own it. I just allow them to walk on the wild** **side.**

The city of Volterra was amazing, as was the castle, but my stomach was tied into a pretty big knot by the time we reached it, and so any ability to appreciate the sights was pretty much nonexistent. Hey, I might be a badass in my world now, but we're talking a castle full of vampires here. No contest.

As he parked in the underground garage, Demetri looked over at me knowingly. He took my hand.

"It will be alright Cara. Just stick with me and follow my lead. When we stand before the kings, bow when I do and be polite and forthcoming. They will appreciate it. If Aro doesn't offer to read you, I will mention your apparent ability, and my wish to turn you, and we will go from there."

I took a big breath, let it out and we got out of the car. Demetri got our bags from the trunk. "I'll take you to my quarters first so we can drop off our things."

I nodded to him and clung to his hand. God, where had my ability to speak gone? I took another deep breath and straightened my shoulders. You can do this Bella. Find your spine! I gave him a smile. "Let's go."

The castle was indeed ancient and vast. I was convinced that I would never find my way around the place. We passed several other vampires on our way to Demetri's rooms. They all nodded to him politely while eyeing me curiously. We entered his rooms and I was impressed. The living area was stylish and comfortable. He took our bags into the bedroom and left them on the end of the bed. "We'll unpack later. For now, we need to get to the throne room. I am sure they know of our arrival by now and await our presence."

He pulled me into his arms and caressed my cheek. "Be at ease Bella. I am with you. No one will hurt you, I won't let them." He leaned down and kissed my neck, then my jaw and then he covered my mouth with his. I met his kiss with enthusiasm. I needed this connection right now. I loved his kisses. He was sweet and I sucked his lower lip slightly into my mouth before going back and meeting his tongue with my own. He groaned a bit as I molded my body to his and tangled my hands in his silky hair. His hands were now on my ass, pressing me tighter against him. He backed off a bit and rested his forehead against mine.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here and ravish you but first we must get our duties out of the way Cara." He smiled. "Then we may play. I intend to take my time with you the next time I take you. I want to hear you scream my name." So saying, he ground his hardness against me and I moaned.

"God what are you doing to me Demetri? One kiss from you and I ache with need. I'm wet for you, can you tell?" He gave me a cocky smirk. I smacked his shoulder. "Ass."

He kissed me deeply and straightened up. "We must stop now Cara, before I get to the point where I cannot stop." He turned me toward a door to what I assume was the bathroom. "Go and refresh yourself and we will go meet the kings."

The doors to the throne room were ornate and guarded by the biggest vampire I had ever seen. Probably the biggest individual I had ever seen. He seemed to know Demetri quite well as they greeted each other enthusiastically.

"It's about time you decided to come home Demetri. Too busy taking in the sights and sampling the fare in the U.S.?" He eyed me. "Did you bring me a souvenir?"

Demetri pulled me a bit closer to his side but grinned. "I'm afraid that you shall have to look elsewhere for distraction Felix. This is Bella, and she's with me. I fully intend to turn her after she meets with the kings today."

Felix's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. "You Demetri? Intend to turn someone?" He then turned to me and took my hand, bowed and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I am Felix, the handsome best friend of the homely vampire standing next to you." He smirked as Demetri gave him a shove.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Felix, although I think Demetri's pretty hot and he's got a really nice ass." Demetri shot Felix a wicked grin. "See Felix? She likes my ass, and now we must be going." He opened the doors. I could have sworn that I heard Felix mumbling "My ass is just as nice." I laughed quietly as we entered the throne room.

Due to the interaction with Felix at the door, I was a little more relaxed as we made our way to just in front of the daïs where all three kings sat. We bowed and stepped back. Demetri addressed them. "Masters, I have returned with Isabella Swan as you bid me."

Aro stood and clasped his hands in front of him. "Wonderful Demetri!" He eyed me curiously as I gazed back at him.

"Isabella, I assume that Demetri explained why you are now here?" I nodded and replied "Yes sir. It came as no surprise really. I had anticipated this meeting for quite some time really."

"Is that so? I would love to hear your reasoning my dear. Would you explain?"

I nodded. "I would be happy to." And so over the next several minutes, I told him my whole story, ending with Demetri's arrival.

Aro clapped his hands and laughed in delight. "What a story my dear! And what daring on your part, to extort money from the Cullen's. Naughty but daring. I like it." He smirked. " Since you know about us I'm assuming you also know of my gift?" I nodded in assent. "May I read you my dear?"

He held out his hand to me. I reached my hand to his. "Of course."

He clasped my hand in both of his and bowed his head over it for a moment then looked up in shock. He glanced from me to Demetri and back. "I see nothing. That has never happened!"

Demetri spoke up. "Master, I cannot lock onto her mental signature either. I get nothing from her and she said that the Cullen mind reader could not hear her thoughts. I believe she may be a shield."

Aro looked at me with wide eyed delight. "How wonderful! Shall we see if she's immune to us all?" Demetri glanced at me in trepidation and squeezed my hand a bit, but nodded.

Aro called out. "Jane dear?" A young looking blond girl stepped forward. "Yes Master?"

"Jane, try your gift on Isabella please dear."

She turned to me with a smirk. "Of course Master." She gazed at me in supreme confidence that quickly morphed into frustration and then anger as I remained unaffected. Aro began clapping and laughing and I thought I saw Demetri blow out a breath in relief as he squeezed my hand.

Demetri turned to Aro and addressed him. "Master, I have spoken to Isabella, and I would like to change her."

Aro turned to me. "Is this what you desire Isabella? It would be an obvious waste of talent to have to kill you my dear." He eyed my hand clasped tightly in Demetri's and smirked. "And you both make a lovely couple if I may say so."

I smiled and looked over at Demetri. "Yes Master Aro, this is what I desire."

"Wonderful!" He spun around and went back to his throne. He gestured toward the doors. "Go now young ones! I am anxious to see you as an immortal Isabella. Please bring her to us when she awakens Demetri. We shall have her first feed together at that time in celebration!" We both bowed and exited the room.

I smirked at Demetri and he furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Oh, just the young ones comment. I thought you were ancient, old man?"

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone is ancient compared to you infant."

I bumped his shoulder. "If I'm an infant, that makes you a dirty old man with serious issues."

He spun around and pulled me against him and kissed me deeply. "I'll be showing you what this old man can do very soon Cara." I moaned quietly as he lightly sucked at my neck. "Okay, I concede. You're very good at what you do old man. Please continue."

He glanced up at the few vampires that were trying to be discreet in their watching and sighed. "Once again Cara, we must wait for a more opportune moment. Shall we make our way to our rooms?

I looked around, then nodded. "Yes please."

He glanced at me on the walk to his rooms. "I shall be happy when you can make this trek with more speed Cara. I feel like a snail."

I shrugged. "Yes Edward used to simply pick me up and run when I was too slow for his liking."

He scoffed. "How undignified."

I laughed. "My but you are one arrogant ass Demetri. I like it. Don't ever change."

He smirked. "I am rather set in my ways Cara."

I hmm'd at him and then reached back and rubbed my hand over his ass. "No, I like this ass just the way it is, and you feel and look nothing like a snail by the way."

"You play with fire my sweet. If you're not careful, I will take you against the wall right here and now, damn the audience."

My breath quickened and I licked my lips a bit at the thought. He smirked down at me with one brow cocked. "You like that idea." He quickened our pace. "I believe that we have much to discover about each other Cara. I shall enjoy that immensely."

I laughed darkly. "Oh Demetri, you have no idea."

* * *

When we reached his rooms he wasted no time in slamming me up against the door as it closed. He sealed his lips to mine and I hooked one leg over his hip and ground my center against him. He reached for my other leg and lifted it, placing his hands under my ass. I put my arms over his shoulders and tangled my fingers in his hair as we kissed. I was wearing a dress today thank god. He reached down and ripped my panties off then plunged two fingers deeply within me. I broke the kiss and moaned as I rode his hand. "Demetri, now. Fuck taking your time. I don't want to wait."

I felt him withdraw his fingers and fumble for a second and then he was entering me smoothly in one deep thrust. It was heaven to feel so filled. And then he was moving. I placed my hands on his shoulders and braced for the ride. I watched him through hooded eyes. He was magnificent. I looked down to watch him disappear inside me over and over again and then I looked into his eyes that were darkened to burgundy. I threw my head back and he reached up and tore my dress and bra away. His lips latched onto a nipple and he pulled deeply at it. The feeling went straight to my center and I gasped out his name. The sensations were almost too much and my coil was tightening rapidly. "Fuck me harder Demi. Please." I moaned out. He complied changing his angle just a bit and my vision tunneled when he began to strike my g-spot without fail. I felt his thumb begin to circle my clit and everything seized up and then flew apart as I came hard around him. He groaned with his climax and rode it out with slow deep strokes, stilling when he reached his peak, filling me.

* * *

He withdrew from me and let me down slowly. We were both still panting a bit. We looked at each other and began laughing quietly.

"God Demi, that was fuck-awesome." He caressed my face.

"Just wait until I can fuck you the way I want to without breaking you Cara."

He got buttoned up while I walked over to my bag and fished out some sweats and a t-shirt. "I'm glad I didn't like this dress all that much."

He removed his shoes and laid on the bed. I changed and joined him, curling up into his side. He turned to me and brushed my hair away from my face.

"When do you want me to turn you? It must be soon. They are expecting it." I nodded, leaned up over him and kissed him sucking on his lip a bit at the end. I was addicted to his lips.

"There's no time like the present I guess. Is it okay to do it here in your room? I don't want to destroy your living space in a rampage or anything."

He tucked some hair behind my ear. "I don't think that will be a problem. We have found that to those who are expecting to be turned, it is a less traumatic experience and they awake from it more calm and lucid than someone who is turned in an unexpected or traumatic way."

I nodded. It made sense really.

"Just spend the time it takes turning by concentrating on all of the things that you would like to remember when you awake. It's difficult because of the pain, but not impossible."

I laid back on the bed and blew out a breath. "Alright. Would you like me to stand or should I just remain here?" He leaned over me and kissed my neck then looked into my eyes. "Here is fine my brave Isabella. I shall drain you as much as possible and then inject as much venom as I can. It should speed things along, although it will still probably take at least two days."

I nodded while looking into his eyes. I caressed his face and lips with my fingers and smiled at him. "I'll see you on the other side, and don't think I'm going to forget that you promised me the fuck of a lifetime Demi. I mean to collect."

He laughed and kissed me. "I wouldn't dream of reneging on such an agreement Cara. I fully intend to deliver." He smirked.

I turned my head away, baring my neck to him. He leaned forward and ran his nose up my neck, breathing in deeply. I whispered "I'm glad it's you Demi." and felt him sink his teeth through my skin. A few deep pulls later, I was fading and then began the burn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep, yet another lemon alert, so skip at the line break if you don't like lemons. I know! I just can't get them to stop. They're insatiable. Still don't own them but with me they have more fun. Well, Bella does at least. Can't say much for Eddie boy. LOL**

The burn. Jesus, there just aren't words in any language to describe it so I won't even try. I just had to hang on for the ride. I didn't want to lose myself to it though, so I did what Demetri suggested and concentrated around the pain on all of the things that were important to me, Demetri being front and center.

I also catalogued everything I could remember about the Cullen coven. I knew we would all meet again, and I wanted to be prepared. In that vein of thought, I made sure to review my knowledge of fighting detail by detail. I knew weapons were out, but the hand to hand combat training would be useful.

I didn't spend much time on family. I hadn't been particularly close to either of my parents by the time I left Charlie's, and so I was content to let them fade into distant memories. It was kind of hard to have a close relationship with your Police Chief father when you're busy becoming a killer after all.

By the time I felt my heart speeding up and the burn receding from my extremities, I was pretty confident that I had solidified all of the important memories and knowledge in my mind.

My heart raced to a point that I thought it would burst in my chest and then it just stopped. I gasped. My eyes flew open and I took my first look around as a vampire. It was disorienting to say the least. I took a minute to adjust and then looked to my left. There was Demetri. I took in another breath. His scent was intoxicating. Very masculine. Kind of like the freshest sea breeze with a hint of citrus. It reminded me of the Mediterranean coast.

I was sitting up before the thought to do so even finished registering. He smiled at me. "Hello Cara. You were always beautiful, but now you are stunningly so, my sweet. How do you feel?"

I took a moment to think about it. "I feel as though everything is amplified. But otherwise I feel fine. Except my throat. It burns.

He nodded. "The burn of the thirst. We will quench that as soon as you feel you are ready. Would you like to get up and get used to moving around?"

I nodded and was standing within a second. "Whoa. I guess it'll take some practice moving at human speed." I looked at him.

"It will. But you'll become used to it in no time. Vampires learn quickly. Take a walk around the rooms and look in the mirror while you're at it. Would you like to change your clothes? It might be advisable before we go to meet the kings.

I looked down at myself. "Yeah, sweats probably aren't the best thing to wear to the throne room." I smiled. Then I had a thought that made me frown a bit. "Will I even be able to dress myself Demetri?"

He smirked. "We won't know until you try Cara. If you need help," He shrugged "I am here to help you. I promise to peek as much as I can." He grinned.

"I don't mind you peeking at the goods Demi, and I especially don't mind you touching." I molded myself to his front and put my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just don't want to be reduced to infant status as far as doing everyday things." He kissed me gently.

"It all takes practice Cara. I won't let you fail. Shall we get some different clothes and try?" I nodded and backed away. "Let's do this."

Five shirts and two pair of pants later, I was dressed. I didn't even attempt the shoes. I didn't have that many available to ruin. Demetri put them on for me.

"Looks like I'll have to do some shopping." He smiled at me.

"You might want to do that online until you can control the thirst."

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess draining the clerk would cause a bit of a stir in the store, not to mention scare the hell out of the other customers."

He motioned to the door. "Let's be on our way Cara." He then placed a dark gray cloak on me and donned his own that was almost black.

We left his rooms and the trip to the throne room took much less time. When we got to the doors, he stopped me. He took my face in his hands.

"Bella, when Heidi brings the humans in, I want you to stop breathing until it's time to feed, alright? When it is time to feed, take a breath and try to control yourself for as long as you can. In this way, you will learn control and how to resist the thirst. Try not to attack viciously. Maintain control while you approach your kill and try to calmly bite and feed. Concentrate on maintaining control so that you don't mutilate your kill badly. It will be difficult, but I know that you can do it Cara. You had that kind of discipline in your human life and I'm sure it's carried over."

I nodded and kissed him. "I'll try Demi, but I can tell it's going to be damn difficult. My throat is on fire, and I can just barely smell their blood.

"It's actually Giana that you smell. I took you the long way around so that you wouldn't want to eat the receptionist. Felix is rather fond of her." He smirked.

I grinned. "Yeah, I wouldn't want him pissed at me for eating his shorty."

He looked a little confused. "She's taller than you." I laughed.

Just then the doors opened and we were welcomed in by Alec. "It's nice to see you as an immortal Isabella. We were not formally introduced, but I am Alec, Jane's brother." He bowed. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He was very polished and elegant, albeit young looking. Quite beautiful really. "The pleasure's mine Alec. I hope we can be friends." He grinned then.

"I hope so too, even though you royally pissed off my dear sister just days ago. No one's ever pissed her off that badly, and it's a timeless rule that brothers always appreciate anything that can do that to their sister."

I laughed and patted his cheek. "Well, I'm happy to be of service Alec, as long as her power doesn't start to miraculously work on me. Then you're on your own 'cause I've heard what her power is supposed to feel like and fuck that. I just spent a couple of days in hell, thanks."

He laughed and it was a beautiful sound. "It's a deal Isabella."

Demetri was frowning a bit and he pulled me into his side. I looked at him and smiled. Was he getting jealous?

"We'd better go present you to the kings." And he began leading me away.

I looked back over my shoulder. "Bye Alec!"

We made our way to the dais and bowed and Demetri spoke. "Masters, may I present Isabella as an immortal." They all three nodded their heads regally and Aro approached me. "You make a breathtaking immortal Isabella. How do you feel my dear?"

"Thank you for the compliment Master Aro. I feel really good aside from the burn of the thirst."

"Ah yes, Heidi should be here within moments. If you listen carefully, you may begin to hear them approach. Demetri, take your place and keep Isabella with you."

We both bowed and Demetri led me over to stand beside Felix. He grinned at me "Welcome back Isabella. You look fantastic." Demetri tightened his grip on my hand just a bit, the expression on his face neutral.

I smiled and thanked Felix. Then the scents hit me and I stiffened. Oh god, I had to have it! I looked at Demetri, a bit panicked and he caressed my face. "Remember my words Cara. I have every confidence in you."

His words were just what I needed to steel my resolve and I held my breath. I nodded twice to him and smiled.

The 'tour group' shuffled in with Heidi leading them and the double doors shut with a solid thud. Aro stood and stepped forward, his arms spread wide, a smile on his face. "Welcome to Volterra! Today we celebrate a new member among our ranks. Please welcome Isabella." He gestured over to me and I took a step forward and bowed my head once, then stepped back. As soon as he was done speaking, pandemonium broke out as everyone converged on the group. Demetri led me forward and then released my hand as he approached his own kill.

I zeroed in on a man standing beside his wife who was now being drained by Caius. He looked to be in shock. I began to breath. It was almost unbearable but I was able to stop myself from rushing. I walked to the man and grabbed him by the shoulders reaching up carefully and tilting his head to the side, I leaned in and bit down. He began to struggle so I embraced him in my arms securely but not so tight as to crush him.

I savored the blood that was rushing due to his panic. It was sweet ambrosia and I didn't want to waste any of it but it was over all too soon and he was limp in my arms, eyes vacant. I dropped him and looked for another. A few feet away was a young woman and I went to her and repeated my careful actions. She was dead soon after, and I felt sated and remorseless. They were food, nothing more.

I spied Demetri back in his place next to Felix and I went to him. He embraced me and whispered "Not a drop wasted Cara. Well done. I knew you could do it." He kissed me quickly, and I moved into place beside him. I felt pride well up within me. Yes, I knew I was made for this life. I was now where I belonged.

I took in the scene of the room. The clean-up crew was already at work. I guessed by their light gray cloaks that these are the regular guard that also get stuck with the dungeon duty. I felt my lip curl a bit. I was too good for such things and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I remembered Demetri's words about modesty and the Volturi and lifted my chin. Fuck modesty. I am here to kick ass.

After the clean up was done, Aro called Demetri and me over to him. He was standing with Alec and Jane at his side.

"Isabella, we would like to try Alec's talent on you and then I have an experiment in mind that I would like to try to get you to manifest any gift you may have my dear. Are you willing?"

I bowed my head to him. "Of course Master. I am anxious to discover my gift and to master it. I will be happy to participate."

He smiled widely. "Splendid!" He motioned to Alec. "Alec, if you will please."

"Yes Master." He moved to stand several feet from me and gazed at me with concentration. I began to notice a mist creeping toward me. It engulfed my lower body, but there was an area all around me that remained untouched and I remained unaffected. Alec grinned and Aro clapped.

"Perfect Isabella. It seems that you are a physical shield as well as a mental shield. Now to discover if you can manifest the shield to protect others. Demetri, if you will step several feet away from Isabella? Jane dear, if you will?"

Jane smiled an evil smile "With pleasure Master." She cast her gaze onto Demetri and he dropped to his knees with a gasp of pain, his fists clenched at his sides. I began to panic. He made no sounds for several moments and then began to groan and pant through the pain. Oh god, I had to help him! No sooner had that thought entered my mind when a shimmering bubble like structure engulfed him and he fell forward onto his hands panting now in relief.

Aro clapped and laughed delightedly and Jane glanced up at him in surprise. "Fantastic Isabella! What a talent my dear. I apologize for using Demetri in such a way, but it was the quickest way to get results for you see, a shield is meant to protect, and protect him you did."

I went to Demetri and helped him stand. I looked in his eyes giving him a silent apology. He smiled at me weakly, and winked.

Aro called a lower guard. "Retrieve the cloak from my throne please." The guard brought over a cloak the same shade as Demetri's and Jane's.

Demetri reached out and removed the lighter shade cloak and Aro placed the darker one around me.

"Due to the valuable nature of your talent my dear, you are being placed into the Elite Guard. You must continue to practice with and improve your gift to maintain your rank my dear. You will be reevaluated in a month. If, in that time, you have mastered your gift to an acceptable level, you will be issued the Volturi Elite Guard pendant, and your rank will be made permanent. Is this acceptable to you Isabella?"

I bowed deeply and rose to meet his eyes. "Yes Master. It is my honor to earn my place within the Elite Guard. I shall not fail you."

His eyes held an anticipatory gleam in them. "Wonderful my dear. I look forward to seeing just what you can do in a month! You are all dismissed dear ones." He waved a hand absently as he returned to sit with his brothers.

The walk back to Demetri's rooms was mostly silent. We entered the rooms and I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. I turned to him and kissed him gently, caressing his face. I took a step back and removed his cloak, then carefully began working on the buttons of his shirt. We both remained silent. Words seemed to have no place with us at the moment.

Once I had his shirt off, I began to kiss his neck slowly making my way downward until I swirled my tongue around the hard bud of his nipple. I sucked the little bead in and gave it a gentle nip. He sucked in a breath and tangled his hands in my hair.

* * *

I continued my journey down the hard plains of muscle that rippled over his ribs and abs. I dropped to my knees and began to work on his belt and trousers, then I reached down and pulled off his shoes and socks. He stepped out of everything sweeping it all off to the side.

He stood in front of me looking glorious, his member hard and ready for me. I ran my hands up his legs to his hips and leaned forward, placing light kisses on first one hip and then the other. He groaned and gave a little thrust forward in impatience. I chuckled lightly and then ran my hand over to grasp him firmly at the base. I nuzzled my nose at the base and then ran my tongue all the way up his length swirling it around the tip.

He whispered my name and tightened his grip in my hair just a bit. I sucked him in as far as I could and drew back to the tip. He was silky and hard and wonderful. He groaned and thrust gently forward. I took his cue and began to suck and bob on him as I reached down to massage his sack. He was thrusting lightly in a rhythm now and his sack was beginning to tighten up. He was close.

I drew him in as far as I could and swallowed as I tugged on his sack gently. He groaned my name out lowly and released. I swallowed all he gave me.

He pulled me up to meet him in a passionate kiss and backed me to the bed. He took his time undressing me, kissing every bit of new flesh as it was revealed to him. Laying me back on the bed, he placed my legs over his shoulders and nuzzled my center with his nose and lips.

He parted my folds with his fingers and ran his tongue all the way from my entrance to my clit, swirling around and over it when he reached it. I felt him enter me with two fingers which he curled to reach that wonderful spot within me.

He set up a rhythm with tongue and fingers and soon I felt the coil within me tighten. He sucked my clit in between his lips while plunging and curling those fingers to press against my g-spot and I screamed his name as I came harder than I had ever come before. I literally felt him smile as he continued to coax me through my orgasm.

He crawled up to take my mouth in a deep kiss thrusting his tongue into my mouth as he parted my legs and thrust into my entrance. I moaned at the sensation and threw my head back. He kissed my neck as he pushed himself as deeply as he could. His arms were on either side of my head, tangled in my hair and he looked deeply into my eyes.

He gave another few deep thrusts and said "You are mine Isabella." Another deep thrust. "Mine Cara." Another thrust and I moaned out "Yours Demi." I wrapped my legs up around his hips and lifted to meet him. He didn't disappoint, stroking into me all the way to his base. "Only yours Demi." I met his eyes. "I love you."

He reached down and lifted my hips a bit and slowly stroked into me. "I love you too Cara." He dropped his face and nuzzled my neck. "Come with me Isabella." He thrust three more times deeply and I closed my eyes as I felt my release rush through me from my center. I held to him tightly as he rode out his orgasm filling me with his essence.

* * *

He rolled to the side taking me with him. We smiled at each other. What a day this had been. I was a full fledged vampire. I was a member of the Volturi Elite. I was in love with Demetri, and he loved me back.

Yes, I was ready to go out and kick some serious ass. And I knew which ones to start with. I felt an evil smirk slide into place. Yes, a good day indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next month Demetri and I continued to solidify our relationship. I now had a permanent presence in his rooms. Well, they were now 'our' rooms. He didn't seem to mind giving up his single status, and I was more than happy to spend my spare time wrapped around him in whatever position we found ourselves.

I was becoming familiar with the Castle and the vampires who resided there. Some of them were becoming my very good friends. Surprisingly, one that I counted as a friend was Jane. I think it's because we recognized similarities in each other. We both tended to be sadistic bitches, especially to those we decided we just didn't like.

Heidi was one such person. Aside from bringing in our meals, bitch could go die as far as I was concerned. She was vapid and vain with nothing to back it up but it made kicking her ass in training fun, so there was that. The fact that she was Demetri's jealous ex didn't endear her to me either.

So, kick her ass I did, along with those of plenty of other people. Turns out all that combat training stuck with me through the burn and I was now one of the toughest to beat even without using gifts.

My gift. It was now the end of my month of probation and I was able to cover about twenty other vampires with my shield, mental and physical. One at a time or both simultaneously.

The duration remained a question. We knew that I could hold the mental shield over a group for hours at a time. The physical one we have only tested for up to two hours. It got boring at that point and we all had better things to do.

Jane and Alec were invaluable in helping with my training. I don't know how I would have done it without them, not to mention the poor regular guards that got stuck being test subjects. They went through a bit of hell at first until I got the hang of it all.

Speaking of Jane and Alec, they were to be giving their report on my progress to the kings today and I was ready to get that pendant. I've earned it without a doubt. I was itching to get an assignment.

So now I find myself sitting in my room reading a book, or trying to anyway. My thoughts just won't leave me alone. Demetri is out being briefed on an upcoming assignment. I toss the book beside me on the couch. I'm almost ready to go pick a fight just for something more exciting to do. I grin to myself. Wonder if Heidi is around? I get up and it's this moment that Demetri enters the room.

I eye him from top to bottom as he strolls toward me. Good god, but he's sin in a suit. He must see a certain gleam in my eye because he gets that smirk on his face that says he knows what I'm thinking.

"Bella." He pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply. My knees go a bit weak.

He pulls away a bit and brushes the backs of his fingers down the side of my face. "What have you been up to Cara?"

I sigh and return to the couch. "I was trying to read but I couldn't get into it. My mind kept wandering. So then I was just thinking about picking a fight with Heidi when you walked back in, saving Heidi's ass." I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You really don't like her much do you?"

I smile showing all of my teeth. "No. No, I don't. She still looks at you like she has a claim, and besides that, there's just nothing to like. I'm glad that your taste in women has improved dramatically Demi." I shrugged. "I guess everyone is allowed one big 'Aw shit' in the relationship department. Look at me and Edward." I smirked at him. "So I forgive you honey."

He laughs. "Oh Cara, thank you so much for not making me grovel."

I look at him imperiously. "You're very welcome. Just don't abuse the privilege."

He sits beside me on the couch, leans his head back and looks over at me, smiling. I curled into his side and he put his arm around me.

"Are you nervous? Jane and Alec make their report today, right?"

I nod. "Yeah they do and no I'm really not nervous. Just excited. I'm ready to be a full fledged Elite Guard and go out and do something. Being stagnant here is about to make me crazy."

He nods. "Well if things work out I have a feeling that we will be heading out of here very soon Cara. They're discussing sending me after a large coven that might just split up and run. That should make things interesting, not to mention who they are." He glanced down at me and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You mean…." He nodded.

"Yes, the Cullen Coven. I'm not sure if their seer can see around your shield, but if the kings make the decision without you there, as they may be doing as we speak, then she may see it and they will probably split up and run."

A knock came at the door just then and it was a guard summoning us to the throne room. We got up and donned our cloaks and made our way there.

We presented ourselves before the dais and bowed. Jane, Alec and Felix were there also.

Aro stood and approached me. "Isabella, it is with supreme pleasure that I present you with your Elite Pendant and your permanent rank as a Volturi Elite." He fastened the pendant around my neck and stepped back. I bowed to him.

"Thank you Masters. I am honored to be among you as an Elite and shall perform my duties with all loyalty to you."

Aro steepled his fingers together under his chin. "Wonderful! And on that note, we have an assignment for all of you gathered here. You are to bring in the Cullen coven. We have serious matters to discuss with them. They have much to answer to. Isabella, your shield will be most useful in that their mind reader will not be able to be forewarned and hopefully their seer will not see around you if you shield your entire group. Are you up to the task my dear?"

I bowed my head once to him in assent. "Yes Master. I look forward to it."

He sat back in his throne. "Splendid. The Volturi jet is at your disposal and at your direction Demetri. Please check in with regular reports on your progress. You are all dismissed."

We all adjourned to a meeting room. Demetri stood. "Right now, the only detail I have is that Carlisle Cullen is in the United States, the state of New York to be more specific. I think we should acquire the coven leader first and then go from there. He may be able to gather the others or lead us to them since I haven't met them. Any objections?" We all looked around. No one objected or had any other input.

"Alright then." He turned to Jane. "Make the flight arrangements and we'll all pack and get ready to travel. Everyone make sure you have plenty of contacts available. The Cullen's are notorious for mixing with humans regularly, so we have to be ready for that. Let's go." We all got up and went our separate ways.

There was something really bothering me and I had yet to speak to anyone about it. It weighed heavily on my mind and so I guess I was being unusually quiet. Demetri, of course, noticed.

"Bella, is something wrong Cara? You are so quiet. I'm too used to you giving me shit. This is not like you."

I smiled. "You miss me giving you shit Demi?" He shot me a serious look. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay, you got me. Something is bothering me. There's a member of the Cullen coven that really doesn't deserve punishment because he wanted to do the right thing, even if it was to kill me. He was out voted though so he kept his mouth shut but had it been up to him the law would have been kept. So I really don't want to see him suffer because of the others obstinance."

He pulled me into his arms. "They will all have trials Cara. They will have a fair chance to be heard and all will be considered. The kings are fair. You will most likely feature prominently in the trials since you were involved. All will be well."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. "Good. I may be somewhat heartless, but I would hate to see him go down for something that he objected to from the very beginning. It wouldn't be fair to him."

He ran his hand through my hair. "If there's one thing I know about you Bella, it's that you are not heartless, no matter how much you swear to being just that." He kissed my neck. "You are tough but never unfair or heartless."

I backed out of his arms and continued packing. "Okay, enough of the sentimental B.S. Remind me to pick up some good tequila while we're in the states would you?" I met his eyes and he smiled.

"Alright Cara, no more sentimental B.S. as you call it."

The flight….yeah, you guessed it. Long and boring, just as it was when I made it as a human. At least this time I wasn't in terror for my life. And this tin can was more luxurious than the last one. The fact that I talked them all into a rousing game of poker helped too. Now if I just had a good bottle of Don Julio.

"Felix, if you fold one more time with a decent hand, I'm gonna have Jane zap your ass." I gave him my best stink eye.

"What? I don't like losing!." He sat back in his seat with his hands up to ward off any attack. He looked kind of ridiculous considering his size.

I rolled my eyes while everyone else smirked down at their cards. "So you fold every hand Felix, even the good ones? That's not how you play the game! You're supposed to bluff sometimes. You know, take some risks. That's the fun of it. Look at the crap hand that Demetri had last round, and he won by bluffing. That's how it's done."

He shook his head. "I don't like it."

"Felix, it's three bucks. It's not like we're playing high stakes here."

He sighed. "I know, but it's just the thought of losing."

Demetri came to his rescue. He reached over and patted my knee.

"Go easy on him Cara. It'll take time for him to get used to the concept."

I smirked over at a grateful looking Felix. "Alright. But when we get back to Volterra, we are going to revisit this issue Felix. We'll have you up to speed on this game in no time and then there will be no stopping you. Wait and see."

After all of that, I ended up losing the worst out of all of us. Guess I had it coming after harassing poor Felix. Sigh. Jane laughed at me and Demetri gave me his famous smirk. Alec gave me a sympathetic smile and Felix refused to meet my eye.

Thank all the gods that we were landing. After making sure everyone's contacts were holding up, we gathered our bags, went through the joy of customs and picked up the black SUV that was reserved for us. Felix had to sit in front because there was no way in hell he could fold himself into one of the back seats. Demetri, the vampire GPS, drove.

We were going to check in to the hotel before driving to the Cullens. It was early evening so the timing was perfect. We got up to the suite and got out our cloaks. We wouldn't be putting them on until we got to the Cullen's. We didn't want people thinking Halloween came early in the hotel after all.

The drive to the Cullen's wasn't very long. Demetri did a good job in pin pointing their location.

Was I nervous? No. I would describe myself as being filled with anticipation. I wouldn't be doing the talking. This was my first mission after all. They wanted me to observe how they do things. That was fine with me. I was just happy to be here helping out. My shields were up in full force just in case.

We donned our cloaks, pulling the hoods up and approached the front door. It opened before Demetri could knock and there stood Carlisle Cullen. He looked resigned.

"Demetri, won't you all come in?" He stepped back from the entrance and gestured inside.

Demetri dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you Carlisle." And we all filed through. Carlisle led us through to a comfortable living room where I could see Esme standing off to the side. "Won't you all be seated?" Demetri, Jane and I sat on a couch while Felix and Alec chose to remain standing behind us. Carlisle moved to Esme's side and then they both took seats on a loveseat facing us.

Carlisle didn't waste any time with pleasantries. "Why are you here Demetri?"

"We are here to retrieve your Coven and deliver you all to Volterra. The Masters require your presence to address a breach of law that occurred."

Carlisle visibly stiffened while Esme hung her head and leaned into his shoulder. He took her hand and patted it.

"Can you tell us more Demetri? To my knowledge, we have done nothing to breach the law." It was at this point that I reached up and drew my cloak hood down. Carlisle's eye's widened and Esme gasped. "Bella!"

Demetri glanced at me and returned his gaze to Carlisle. "I see you recognize our newest member? Perhaps her presence helps with your recall?" He looked around the room pointedly. "Where is the rest of your coven Carlisle? They will all need to accompany us back to Volterra."

Carlisle now looked stricken. "They are not here and I'm not sure where they went. None of them shared that information with us. Alice said it was imperative."

Demetri nodded. "That's alright. It will prolong this mission for me, but now that I have been in close contact with you again, I will be able to find them. We will just have to deliver you and your lovely wife back to Italy first. I will be lenient and give you two days to get your affairs in order before we depart. We will be your guests for the duration."

He tossed the keys to Felix. "If you would go get our things and check out of the suite Felix?" Felix nodded and departed.

At this point, Carlisle's attention was drawn to me. "How could you? Weren't you satisfied with your payoff?" He was literally sneering at me with his lip a bit curled. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"You think I was the only one that could've ratted you out? I told Edward when you all left that there were others who knew I knew. I begged him to change me. If he had, none of this would be an issue.

If you had a spine as a coven leader Carlisle, we wouldn't be here right now. You knew the law very well. Since he refused to change me, you should have stepped up even if you didn't want me around forever. But no, you all ran at his direction.

The only one of you that had the right idea was Jasper. You should have listened to him more often than not because it turned out he was right about Victoria. You remember her? James the tracker's mate? The one he insisted would end up being a problem if you all let her go?

She's the one that went to the Volturi to tattle after she gave up trying to find me. Turns out she didn't have the resources of the Volturi, but she had my name and the story which they found very interesting. So they sent Demetri for me.

So don't put your shit off on me Carlisle. I kept my end of the bargain, and you've all had a nice four year reprieve. But that's all it was, a reprieve, and you should have realized it because I did. And here we are." I smiled viciously.

He smiled ruefully. "So you think Jasper was right about everything do you Bella?"

I eyed him knowingly. I could tell where his train of thought was headed so I gave him his moment. "Yes Carlisle. He was the most sensible of all of you in my opinion."

He chuckled. "You'll be shocked to know that he wanted you dead Bella. He thought you should be killed after witnessing what Edward did with the van. How's your regard for him now Bella?"

I shrugged. "I see his point. Hell, I saw his point long ago even before becoming a vampire. The law was breached. If you all weren't willing to change me, I should have been killed. There's no ambiguity there Carlisle. Fact is that I respect the fact that he was the only one of you with the stones to want to do what should have been done. The fact that your spinelessness worked out in my favor changes nothing about the situation."

I met his eye. "Looking back, can you honestly say that he was wrong about any of it Carlisle? Or are you kicking your own ass, wishing that you had listened to him?" I grinned.

He blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "That I am Bella, that I am. So many decisions would be made differently, but I can't go back unfortunately, so like you have said, here we are." He hung his head and shook it slowly while Esme rubbed his arm and shot me a dirty look.

She just couldn't resist. "How can you be so cold Bella? We were being merciful to you! We gave you our love and everything you asked for, and for what? For you to sit here now and condemn us for it!"

"We live in a harsh world Esme, the vampire portion of it even more so. There are very few laws that we, as vampires must follow. Is it really so difficult to grasp?" I shrugged. "It isn't for me. If you are sentenced to the final death, and I am charged as a Volturi Elite to carry out your sentence, guess what? You will die the final death. No question on my part. I shall do my duty.

That's why I am here now. It's not personal. Well not really. I'll admit a certain morbid interest in the proceedings, but this is about the law. If the kings decide to be merciful to you, then I will abide by their judgement. I have no part, aside from my eventual testimony, in deciding your fate."

She looked away and shook her head mournfully.

I glanced from Jane to Demetri and clapped my hands once. "Well, on that note, do you have accommodations for us or shall we just choose a room on our own? I would like some privacy, at least as much as can be afforded in a house full of Vampires anyway. I need to wind down."

Carlisle nodded. "You may choose any room you wish with the exception of mine and Esme's at the end of the first hall."

Demetri, Jane and I got up and joined Alec. "Perfect. Thank you for your hospitality. We await our things from Felix, and then we will see you tomorrow.

They both nodded, but didn't move from the loveseat.

Demetri and I wound up in what I came to realize was Edwards room. I was shocked because it had a large bed. Last I remember, prude boy only had a couch because beds were for other activities that he didn't engage in. I smirked. Maybe he was engaging more than his hand these days.

It was this thought that prompted me to have a little look around. Sure enough, there was a sweet picture of Edward and a girl on his bedside table. My eyes widened. A very human looking girl with light brown hair tumbling around her sweater vest clad shoulders. As a matter of fact, paired with the pleated skirt and knee socks, it looked very much like a school uniform. That or he's into kink now.

"Hey Demetri?" He walked over to me and slipped his arms around my waist, propping his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes Cara?" I turned my head and gave him a kiss, then I held up the picture for him to see. "Take a look at this. Looks like he's trolling the human population again. I wonder if she knows?"

His eyebrows rose. "We must find out. If she does know, it must be taken care of." I nodded and turned in his arms.

"Do you think that Carlisle or Esme would be forthcoming?"

He shrugged. "It would be in their best interests to be so. Hiding things at this point would be very bad for their future well being."

"Should we confront them now, while they're still in a bit of shock? They may be more willing to talk at this point than any other. You know, before they find a spine."

He smirked. "Or these 'stones' you speak of." I laughed. "Yeah, those too. Let's go then." He nodded and we headed to the living room, me still holding the picture.

We found them still seated on the loveseat, leaned into each other. It would have made a sweet picture had the circumstances been different.

"Carlisle?" He looked up. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

I nodded. "Yes. Information. Could you please tell me what school Edward is attending now?" His eyes traveled quickly from mine down to the picture I was holding and he reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She doesn't attend school with him. He attends the public high school here and she attends a private girls school."

Demetri and I sat across from them and I placed the picture on the coffee table. Demetri leaned forward. "You can understand our concern with this situation Carlisle. He's developing a pattern. How many others that we have yet to discover, have been left behind, possibly with knowledge of our world? Has he been involved with other human girls beside the one in the picture and Bella?"

Carlisle looked at Esme for a long moment and then back at us, placing his hands in his lap and leaning back tiredly.

"There were two others years ago, but to my knowledge, they never figured out what we are and we never had contact with them again. His involvement with them was never anything close to what his involvement with Bella was like. He pinned me with his gaze. "He loved you."

I shrugged a shoulder. "Not enough to turn me and stay with me."

Esme shot forward in her seat. "He didn't want to destroy your soul! He left you to save you! He tortured himself for years after we left you! How can you be so callous?!"

I stood up with my hands balled into fists. "Don't feed me your bullshit! If there's one thing I know about Edward, it's that he loves having something to mourn. If he's not busy mourning the fact that he's a monster then he's torturing himself over loving someone he shouldn't or having to leave said love. He simply loves to mourn. How can you not see that?

The fact that he always has to get involved with the forbidden fruit of human girls instead of finding a nice vampire girl for himself should be a major red flag for you people. In my opinion, you should have put him out of his misery long ago."

I sat back down and Demetri took my hand. He looked over to Carlisle. "These relationships with human girls will have to be thoroughly investigated. We will need their names, last known locations, and all other information you can provide. Believe me, it will be in your best interests to cooperate fully."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lemon Alert. If lemons aren't for you, don't read between the line breaks. Still don't own anything. And heartfelt thanks to the readers that take the time to review! It means a lot!**

It was decided that Alec and Jane would accompany Carlisle and Esme back to Volterra while Demetri, Felix and I continued on to look for the rest of the Cullen coven and the girls Edward had involved himself with. They would take one of the Cullen vehicles to the airport and would leave on a commercial flight. We would be needing the Volturi jet for transporting the girls.

Demetri now had a file with the information on the human girls that Edward had had a relationship with, and we would address them prior to finding the rest of the coven. Basically, Aro had decided that he would read each girl/woman to see if they had knowledge and if so, whether they had told anyone else.

What that meant for each of the girls that Edward had involved himself with was ultimately death. They wouldn't be leaving Volterra alive, just like I didn't. I'm sure if they had a gift and weren't too old by now, they would be offered the option of being changed. Either way, their lives as they knew them were over.

I watched as Alec and Jane drove away with Carlisle and Esme before turning to Demetri and Felix. "Shall we go collect the local girl now, or do you want to wait."

Demetri answered. "I see no reason to wait. It will just prolong this mission. There is one other girl, well woman now, that is very close to here that we may as well collect now too."

I had yet to see the file and I was curious. "You say she's a woman now. How old?"

We turned to walk back into the house. "Close to fifty now. She lives two counties away from here. It should be a days trip to retrieve her, but we should plan for two in case of complications." He turned to Felix. "We'll leave you here with the first girl while Bella and I go retrieve the second."

We entered the house and sat down in the living room. "Demetri, we have to go buy food and stock the kitchen before we get the first girl so that she can take care of herself while Felix keeps an eye on her. We can't starve her."

He smirked. "You mean we have to feed and water it?"

I slapped at his shoulder but he ducked and laughed. "Yes, she's going to need to eat, you ass." I smiled. "Come on. Pop in some lovely contacts. We're going shopping dear, and you get to push the cart." He looked appalled.

He now looked to be a mixture between offended and disgusted as he pushed a shopping cart down the aisles of the local grocery store. I couldn't resist and whipped out my phone to take pictures. His expression darkened rapidly. "You're going to regret that Cara. I will punish you when the time presents itself. I will bide my time, but I will have retribution."

I simply laughed and danced my way down the aisle, tossing things into the cart as I went. "Oh Demi, you're so cute."His eyes narrowed dangerously. "er, devastatingly handsome when you're mad." I walked back to him and made sure to give my hips a little extra sway. I kissed him slowly and caressed his cheek. I whispered to him "But whether you're cute or devastatingly handsome, you're mine and I love you." I kissed him again and he pulled me close. It would have been a perfect moment if not for the old lady that picked that moment to run her cart into ours.

After gathering enough human provisions for two days, we made our way back to the Cullen house where we found Felix in a trance in front of the T.V. I looked from him to Demetri and whispered "I think he's broken." Demetri laughed.

"No Cara, this is Felix on a good day." Felix didn't even flinch, but his right hand rose into the air and flipped us a perfect one fingered salute.

Then he spoke. "Have you seen this show? I can't stop watching it."

I glanced over as I put away food. "Oh jesus Felix! You're watching 'How it's Made'. That show's evil. It sucks you in before you know it and then you're stuck staring at it, all the while asking yourself 'why the fuck am I watching this?'. It's evil mojo I tell you! Turn the channel at the commercial break because if it's a marathon, you'll be stuck there all day." Demetri was laughing. He knew how I hated that show.

After putting everything away and rescuing Felix from his television plight by changing it to a movie, we decided to head out to try to collect the first girl.

We arrived at her neighborhood and parked in the shadowed area next to a small central park. Hopefully our vehicle wouldn't be noticed there. We began to walk to her address and I took Demetri's hand. We were just a couple taking an evening stroll to any observers.

Her home was flanked by large trees and we slipped into the shadows on the side of the house that looked to contain bedrooms. There were lights on in one upper window and I scaled the tree outside it to get a look. We were in luck. It was her room and she was in it, sitting in the middle of her bed doing what I assumed to be homework. It would be simple to get from the tree to her window. I smirked to myself when I pictured Edward doing just that.

I hopped down. "That's her room and she's in it. Do we wait for her to sleep, or do we take her now?" He took me in his arms and kissed me. "While it would be ideal to take her after she sleeps, that gives people more time to wonder about our car that's parked. We should take her now."

I nodded. "I'll get her. I'll knock her out and be right back." He kissed me again slowly and then let me go. "I'll be here."

I scaled the tree again, reached out and slid the window open and was on her before she could see me. Stealth was much easier now as a vampire. Just a little tweak on the right pressure point and she was out like a light and I was back with Demetri with no one the wiser, my burden over one shoulder. He took her and we used our speed and the shadows to get back to the SUV.

She didn't stir until we had put her on the couch in the living room of the Cullen's.

She sat up and looked around the room. She didn't look all that confused until she saw us. "Who are you? Where's Edward and how did I get here?"

Demetri spoke up. "Hello Ashley. We are acquaintances of the Cullen's. Due to your association with Edward Cullen, you will be our guest for the time being. We will be retrieving one more person and then we will all be leaving for Italy where you will join the Cullen's." Her eyes were huge. "Do you know Carlisle and Esme, Ashley?" She nodded. "You will see them in Italy."

I stepped forward. It didn't seem right that she wasn't more frantic and asking more questions. "Do you know why we're here Ashley? Do you know who we are?"

Eyes still huge, she nodded. "Since you're like him and you're from Italy, that means you've got to be the Volturi and you've come for me."

Demetri and I looked at each other. It would seem that she knew quite a bit. He looked back at her. "You are quite right Ashley. Am I correct in assuming that you know that it's futile to try to escape?"

She nodded and slumped. "Yes, Edward showed me how fast and strong you all are. I know I can't get away, so I won't try."

I had one more question for her. "Ashley, have you told anyone else about any of this? Have you shared what you've seen and heard?"

She shook her head desperately. "No! No, please. No one else knows anything! Please leave my family alone? They don't know anything!"

I nodded. "What about your friends? You didn't chat with your friends about your boyfriend? Share secrets?"

Again she shook her head, eyes wide. "No, never. I don't really have many friends and I'm not very talkative. I mostly keep to myself. I read a lot. But I was never the type of girl to gossip or do the girly group type things. Please! I'm telling you the truth. I don't want anyone else hurt, You've got to believe me!"

Demetri stepped in. "Alright Ashley. Calm yourself. We will verify your story when we get to Italy. Until then, make yourself comfortable. There is food stocked in the kitchen and you will care for yourself until we depart."

She nodded and slumped into the couch crying quietly.

Demetri and I sat down together to speak. "Do you think we have time tonight to at least recon the other woman?" Demetri nodded.

"Yes, this one didn't take long at all and I don't feel like wasting time here." He smirked. "Felix can only handle so much American T.V. before sustaining permanent damage." Again Felix' middle finger made an appearance. I chuckled.

"Alright then, for all our sakes, let's go."

We drove for two hours to reach the other woman's residence. It was a quiet neighborhood of middle class cookie cutter houses all with equally manicured lawns. Good thing the houses were numbered. We checked through the windows and spotted her in the last. It was late enough that she was asleep, but she wasn't alone. Who we assumed to be her husband was with her.

Demetri turned to me. "We'll have to go in together. You take the woman while I knock out the man. Do you want to share him as a meal?"

I shook my head. "Not him. They have kids. Let's leave them with their father at least." Demetri kissed me. "You see Cara? Not heartless at all. But we need to hunt after we take her. That way we can take over watch when we get back and Felix can go find a meal. If we're lucky, we may be able to depart tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan. We'll need to give her that sedative though to make sure she stays out while we're hunting." He nodded. "Let's get to it."

We scaled the house and went through the window. Demetri knocked out the man before he could wake, and I got the woman. I handed her off silently to Demetri so that I could grab some clothes and shoes for her. She was in night clothes after all.

We made our way back to the vehicle and put her in the back. Demetri got the injection and shot her in the arm with it. We were ready to go.

We found a bad area of town with lots of bars and proceeded to find a couple of drunks to feed from, getting rid of them in a dumpster and lighting it up before leaving. It wouldn't burn them completely, but it would make determining cause of death difficult.

We got back to the Cullen's without incident and laid our charge on the unoccupied couch while Ashley looked on in fear.

"Who's she? she asked. I didn't see any harm in answering her.

"She's another one of Edward's former dalliances."

She furowed her brow. "But she's so much older."

I chuckled. "Yes, this one was quite some time ago."

Demetri patted Felix' shoulder. "Go find a meal before the evening is over Felix. Bella and I hunted before returning. We'll keep watch."

We settled in on the loveseat and I looked back over at Ashley who was huddled into the corner of the couch she was on.

"Ashley, why don't you go up to one of the bedrooms and try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and you'll fare much better if you're not exhausted. You're safe for now, and no one here will hurt you." I left the word 'yet' unsaid. None of that was my call to make.

Her head had snapped up when I began speaking to her. She still looked terrified, as well she should I guess. After all, she had just been abducted by human drinking vampires. "Okay, I'll try."

We sat still until we heard the sheets on one of the beds rustling and her heart beat slow in the rhythm of sleep.

Demetri reached for me and pulled me astride his lap. He promptly tangled his hand into the hair on the back of my head and pulled me down to claim my mouth. His tongue tangled and tasted with mine and then he backed off a bit and sucked my bottom lip in-between his biting it lightly. I ran my hands up his shoulders and into his silky hair, moving myself forward again to taste him fully. I backed away and whispered "Do you think our guest will be out long enough for a quickie my love?" He ran a hand over my ass and gave a light squeeze.

"She'll be out for hours yet my sweet. No need for quickies."

I leaned down and kissed his neck right below his ear. I whispered "Should we move to a bedroom?"

* * *

He shook his head. "No I want you right here. I want to watch you ride me"

I gave his neck a little nip and got up. "These clothes will be in the way of that. I suggest we get rid of them." I smirked and began undressing. He stood and was undressed and sprawled back on the loveseat in no time, waiting for me.

I stepped back toward him and leaned down kissing him as I sat astride his lap. I felt him, hard and silky at my center as I sat so I reached down and guided him into my entrance and sank all the way down on him. He groaned and threw back his head. "God you feel so good wrapped around me Cara."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to raise and lower myself, feeling him glide within me. I moaned his name and threw my head back while increasing my speed. He began to meet me with thrusts of his own as he grasped my hips. I looked back at him and his eyes were hooded, his luscious lips parted. I moved my hands from his shoulders up into his hair and leaned down to take those lips in a heated kiss, sucking and nipping between moans and pants. I circled my hips as I dropped down on him a few times and felt the coil tightening in my center. "Are you close Demi? I want to feel you fill me."

He groaned and thrust up into me. "Yes Cara, come with me now."

I felt him begin to pulse within me and dropped down twice more, taking him as deep as I could circling my hips. I clamped down around him and felt my orgasm shatter through me.

* * *

He pulled me down for a kiss while staying buried deep inside me. "God I love you Bella." He met my eye. "How did I ever live without you Cara? You are everything to me now."

I don't know why but I felt a little fear shoot through me at his words. I knew I loved him, but his devotion was scaring me for some reason I couldn't fathom. So I did the only thing I could to put off dealing with the seriousness of it all.

I smirked and gave him a peck of a kiss. "I love you too Demi. Now we should get dressed before we wind up damaging Felix beyond repair." I got up and grabbed my clothes while Demetri still sat there looking a bit disappointed and confused until he too got dressed.

Turns out Felix took another hour to make it back. The sun was just turning the horizon a deep purple when he strolled in.

Demetri and I had resigned ourselves to reading. Okay, I was avoiding the conversation that I knew he wanted to have so I grabbed a book in order to do that. Demetri resigned himself to reading. It just didn't seem like the right time to have what I knew would turn into a deeply emotional conversation. So yeah, avoidance it was.

Felix looked to the lady on the couch. "She hasn't stirred yet? What the hell did you give her Demetri? Elephant tranquilizer?"

"What are you complaining for? You were gone and it's been nice and quiet. I quite enjoy that to the alternative of hysteria interspersed with non stop questions." He shrugged and put his book aside.

I couldn't say anything because I quite agreed with him. There was time enough to get her questions out of the way and still make an evening flight.

Felix cocked his head a bit, listening. "The other one upstairs asleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I got her to go up just after you left. She'll probably be up in a couple of hours."

Felix flopped onto one of the arm chairs. "Jesus, this has been a boring assignment. No fights whatsoever."

I smirked at him. "You wanna play some poker Felix?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No. And now you don't have Jane here to threaten me with." He smiled widely.

I shot him a dirty look. "Fine, stew in your boredom. By the way, you'll be on your own for a bit today before we leave. Demetri is going to take me to find some good tequila before we leave for the airport. I figure if we're good enough to slip past everyone with two women in tow, then a bottle of tequila shouldn't be a problem."

Demetri glanced over at me. "It's not that we're good per se, it's just that we're that fast. Doesn't take much at all to get past them and to the jet."

I know I looked baffled. "Then why the hell did we suffer through customs and all the B.S. before?"

He shrugged. "We usually do unless we have a reason not to such as abducting people." He shot me a smug smile.

"Yeah well, next time I'll just meet you on the plane or by the rental car. Screw security." I smirk.

"Bella, Bella" He's shaking his head. "What would society be without laws?"

I give him a dark look. "That's all for human society Demi. I didn't burn for three days so I could stand in lines with the rest of the sheep. I'm a vampire now and we live by our own laws, screw all the rest." I feel an evil grin bloom on my face.

He had the audacity to laugh at me. "My, my, who's the arrogant one now Cara?

I shrugged. "You rubbed off on me."

Just then we heard Ashley waking in the upstairs bedroom. I glanced up. "Looks like our guest will be joining us soon." Both Felix and Demi nodded. Felix eyed the other woman with mild disgust. She was snoring a bit.

"Wonder when that one will awake? Hope it's soon. Her snoring is irritating." I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know how Edward spent so much time watching me sleep."

Demetri's brows shot up. "He watched you sleep? Like, night after night?

I was nodding while he was speaking. "Yep, night after night."

He shook his head slowly. "The more I hear about him the more disturbed he seems. What the hell possessed him to do such a thing? Did he ever tell you?"

I turned to face him, curling one leg under me on the couch. "I guess I used to talk in my sleep, you know mumbling his name and stuff like that. I guess he liked that." I shrugged a shoulder.

Felix shook his head. "Strange vampire, that one."

We finally heard Ashley descending the stairs. She joined us, timidly taking a seat in an open chair.

I tried to break the tension. "Good morning Ashley. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded slowly. "Well enough I guess."

I smiled. "Well that's better than nothing, right? Now, there's food in the kitchen. You should probably make some breakfast, and while you're at it, if you could make enough for…." I looked to Demi. I didn't know the woman's name. He came through for me.

"Her name is Lydia." I smiled at him in thanks.

If you could make enough for Lydia here too, that would be great. You can cook right?"

She looked a little offended. "Of course I can cook. And I'll make enough for two." She got up and headed for the kitchen.

Felix groaned and sat back. "Now we have to live with the smell. This assignment just gets better and better."

I looked at my phone for the time. "Nope WE don't have to smell it, YOU do. Demetri and I are leaving to go buy some kick ass tequila. You want anything?

He looked morose. "No thanks."

By the time Demi and I got back, Poor Lydia was huddled into the corner of the couch looking terrified with Ashley sitting next to her.

Demetri surveyed the scene and asked Felix. "What's up. Have you told the other one anything?"

Felix shook his head. "No, and I don't think the other girl has either. I thought I would leave that up to you two since you're better at those sorts of things." He smirked at us both, sat back and turned on the T.V. Jerk.

Demetri and I sat down across from the two women. He started. "Hello Lydia. I assume you don't know where you are, correct?" She nodded cautiously. "Alright then. You are in the home of the Cullen family. Does that name sound familiar to you, from a few years ago maybe?"

She looked thoughtful and then her face drained of all color and her eyes went wide. Demi continued. "I see from your response that you do recognize the name. Correct?" She nodded.

Demetri looked at me. "I can see this is going to be one hell of a conversation." I smirked.

"What was that you were saying about hysteria and non stop questions? I laughed.

He shot me a dirty look and continued with his questions. "Lydia, what can you tell me about the Cullen's? And please be honest. We will eventually know all anyway, so there is no use lying or omitting. It will just prolong things."

Lydia cleared her throat nervously and looked around at all of us. "Well, I met an Edward Cullen in high school. He was very polite and a gentleman and we liked each other immediately." Demetri held up a hand. "We really don't want date by date details or anything. What we need to know is how much you know about him and his family, specifically any big secrets he told you that you had to keep. And like I said, no lies or omissions."

She nodded and wrung her hands in her lap. "By secrets you mean about him being a vampire." She looked up and met Demetri's eye.

He nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it. And have you ever shared that knowledge with anyone? Have you ever told anyone of the existence of vampires?"

She shook her head . "No. He told me that it would mean death, so I never breathed a word to anyone. To tell you the truth, I just wanted to forget. He had to leave me, and it broke my heart. It took me a long time to forget, but I did." She looked from Demetri to me. "And now you're here and I can only assume that I'm going to die now because I know this secret."

Demetri gave her a level look. "Our kings will be deciding your fate in Italy, not us. We will be departing here later today for Italy. I apologize that you did not have the chance to say goodbye to your family, but it would be dangerous for them. If it's true that they know nothing of our world, rest assured, they will be safe. That is the most consolation that I can give you."

She began to cry silently. "At least you left them well when you took me." She looked up. "You did, didn't you?"

Demi nodded. "Yes, we used a pressure point to knock out your husband, and we never even entered any other rooms in your house. They are all safe."

She sagged in relief, and began to sob. Ashley moved over to her and embraced her.

We departed for the airport a few hours later. a much calmer Ashley and Lydia in tow. They both seemed to know enough to know that trying to escape or fight would be futile so they didn't even try. We made our way to the jet using the shadows and our speed and were in the air in no time. It strengthened my resolve to never go through customs or security again.

I sat next to Demi and put my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him while he looked down to me. "I love you, you know? And I realize that I owe you a conversation." He nodded. "Yes Cara, you do.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed to myself. I had no idea what to say to Demetri. I had left him with Felix and the two 'guests' at the reception area. I didn't feel the need to accompany him to present the two women to the kings.

Oh alright, I was avoiding him again, and I figured ducking out while he was otherwise occupied was a good way to do it. I was currently heading to the gardens. I knew he could find me should he choose to, but I was betting he wouldn't. He wasn't stupid by any means and I wasn't so naive to think he didn't realize what I was doing. His pride wouldn't let him grovel either, this I knew. He had bared his soul to me and would not approach the subject again until I had the courage to do so.

I admit that it's really chicken shit of me to leave him waiting and wondering. But what can an emotionally stunted person like me do in such a situation? I love him and I've told him that, but the depth of his feelings were scaring the crap out of me for some reason. A reason I couldn't fathom, and felt more comfortable ignoring.

I thought we were doing great as we were. We got along great, the sex was amazing, why muddy the waters with declarations of devotion? Shit like that just lead to commitments and commitments in a relationship terrified me if I'm being honest.

My musing found me in a remote corner of the garden where I sat and watched the moon rise. I began to wonder if maybe we should cool things off for a while. Maybe that would help me figure things out? Would I just wind up screwing things up with him? Would he be willing to wait for me? I guess my first move after talking to him should be to get my own quarters. Resolved to do what I felt was best, I stood and made my way to Demetri's rooms.

I knocked and heard him bid me entry. I walked in to find him in his bedroom, repacking his bag with fresh clothes. He watched me enter and continued packing. "Hi Demi. How did things go with the kings?"

"Swimmingly." He smirked. "Aro read the two women and it seems that they were both truthful. They hadn't told anyone else, so they both were quartered together with a guard placed at their door where they will remain until the entire Cullen coven is acquired, and a trial can take place. What will happen to them at that point, I do not know."

He zipped his bag closed and pinned me with his gaze. "Where did you go? Master Aro asked after you. I told him that you had returned with us, but wanted to get resettled before seeing him. He wants to see you at your earliest convenience."

I sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "I went to the gardens to do some thinking." I glanced up at him to see him watching me intently. "And?"

I shrugged. "And what? I just did some thinking. I needed to get some things straight in my mind."

He was looking at me knowingly."And, did you?"

I raised my brows in question at him. He blew out a breath in exasperation. "Come on Bella. I can sense a change between us. There has been a wall between us since I told you just how deeply my feelings for you run. Now you avoid me at every opportunity. I'm not stupid Cara. Just be straight with me. I've lived a long time. I think I can handle what you have to tell me."

I sagged and ran a hand through my hair, nodding. "Alright. I need space to figure things out." I glanced at him and his face was a neutral mask, giving absolutely nothing away. "I love you Demi, but we sort of jumped into this relationship quickly, you know? There have been so many changes in my life since meeting you and I sort of just went with it. It's been good, don't get me wrong, but I need to be sure and I feel like I can't do that with us together."

He nodded and walked to the door. Without looking back at me he said "Do what you feel you need to do Isabella. We leave again in six hours. Don't forget to meet with Aro." And he left the room.

As I made my way to the throne room, all I could think was that he had used my full name and had been so cold. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. What did I expect? He opened everything up to me and I couldn't reciprocate. In fact I'm now backing out of what we did have. How could I expect anything else from him?

I arrived at the throne room, straightened my shoulders and entered. Once stood before Aro, I bowed. "Master Aro, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Isabella. I wanted to see how you fared with the part of your mission that has been completed so far. I know that with your history with the Cullen's, it may have been difficult for you."

I met his eye. "No Master. It is my honor to perform my duties as an Elite Guard, and I shall perform them without fail or hesitation. I experienced no difficulties."

He smiled at me. "Very well Isabella. I am delighted to hear such a report. Your group is expected to leave again in just under six hours. Are there any issues that you would like to address with me before your departure?"

I nodded. "Yes Master Aro. I would like to be assigned my own quarters."

Aro's eyebrows inched up, but he didn't question me. "Very well my dear. That can be arranged. Go and see Giana and she will assign rooms to you. You may get settled prior to leaving this evening if you wish." He leaned forward and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. "I hope that you would feel comfortable enough with us that you would know that you can speak to us concerning any difficulties you may be having my dear? We are here to listen and help whenever possible."

I dipped my head in appreciation. "Thank you Master, but all is well. I simply felt the need for my own quarters."

He leaned back, eyeing me knowingly. "Splendid my dear. You are dismissed and I wish you a safe and productive mission."

I bowed deeply. "Thank you Masters."

Once I got my rooms assigned, I packed up my things from Demetri's rooms and got everything moved before repacking my bag for the continuing mission. I was moving on auto pilot. I felt cold and resolved inside. It was a very familiar feeling and I settled right into it. It was safe. I couldn't be hurt here, locked within myself. It was how I had lived and survived for the prior four years before meeting Demetri after all. It felt like slipping back into comfortable shoes that you didn't realize you missed. Maybe this cold, detached existence was meant to be for me? I lifted my chin and straightened my spine. Yes, no more sentimental bullshit for me. I resolutely ignored the squeeze I felt in my chest at the thought.

Demetri, Felix and I rejoined Alec and Jane in the garage and got settled into an SUV. The ride to the airport was silent. There was a tension in the air that everyone seemed to feel. Once on the jet, Demetri briefed us on our destination. We were going to Alaska, his last pin pointed location of Alice Cullen. It seems that she was now with the Denali Coven.

I found it interesting that she was alone. I thought sure that Jasper would be where ever she was, but I chose not to comment. Demetri would find them. We settled in for the long flight with Felix, Alec and Jane eyeing Demetri and me curiously. I didn't meet anyone's eyes. I didn't feel like answering questions.

Three books and much silence later, we landed and departed the airport in yet another black SUV. We didn't get a hotel suite this time, choosing instead to go straight to the Denali's. We donned our cloaks and approached the front door which Eleazar opened before we could knock. Alec and Felix had circled around the back of the house just in case and it was good that they did. Alice had tried to escape out the back and Felix walked her around to the front.

Eleazar looked affronted. "Demetri, what is the meaning of this? Why have you come here and why does Felix restrain Alice Cullen now?"

Demetri was all business. "Alice Cullen, as well as the rest of her coven, is wanted in Volterra for questioning regarding breach of the law." Eleazar looked shocked and turned toward Alice.

She struggled in Felix' hold. "I have done no such thing!"

Demetri turned to her. "Then you have nothing to fear from us. You will have a fair trial and if all is as you say, you will be on your way, unharmed. Cease your struggle, it is fruitless. I am not here to execute punishment, only to retrieve you and deliver you to Volterra. Come quietly and the trip will be relatively pleasant. Continue to struggle and Alec will subdue you."

She sagged in Felix' hold. Demetri eyed her coldly. "Do we have your word of honor that you will come quietly and not attempt escape Alice Cullen?"

She looked at him with contempt. "Yes, you have my word." Her lip curled a bit. "Will you at least give me the chance to gather my belongings?"

He moved to stand before her and stared down at her. "You have thirty minutes to do so. We will depart then."

I dropped my hood and spoke. "You might want to limit her amount of luggage. She tends to pack excessively."

Alice whipped her head around and gasped. "I didn't see this at all. I haven't been able to 'see' you since we left, and now I didn't see any of you coming. Does that have to do with you Bella?"

I stood stoic. "I will not answer your questions Alice Cullen. That does not fall within the scope of my duties."

Her eyes widened when she got a look at my pendant. "You're a Volturri Guard. How could you betray us like this, especially after all the money Edward gave you to stay quiet?"

I gazed at her coldly. "I will not answer your questions Alice Cullen. It is not in my duties and I have no wish to do so." She shook her head in disgust.

Demetri addressed her. "You will be allowed one standard sized bag and you are now down to twenty five minutes to pack before we depart, with or without it."

She scoffed and jerked her arm from Felix' grasp. "Fine." She huffed her way into the house and Demetri motioned with his head for Felix to follow her.

Demetri turned back to Eleazar. "If, during their trial it comes to light that any of your coven had knowledge of this breach of the law, you may all be required to report to Volterra. It would be in your best interests to do so voluntarily, to show good faith." He pinned him with his gaze. "You understand my meaning Eleazar?"

Eleazar looked discomfited but nodded. "I understand you fully Demetri. We will ready ourselves for a visit."

I found my way back to the vehicle to wait. Jane joined me a moment later. "Are you alright Bella?"

I looked at her and smirked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? The Cullen's don't get to me."

She took out a pack of Dunhills and offered me one. Oh hell, why not? "Thanks."

She nodded and we lit up. "I'm not talking about the Cullen's at all Bella." She gave me a sidelong glance and I stiffened. I knew this was probably coming, but I really didn't want to get into answering or deflecting.

"What else could there be bothering me Jane?"

Her brows shot up. "So I've just been imagining the huge frigid wall between you and Demetri then? Because if I have then I need to hone my observational skills. I must be a bit rusty." She smirked.

I took a drag off my cigarette and blew it out, looking at her through the smoke. She was still smirking. "Alright. Shit. Ya got me, okay? I told him I need space and I moved out of his rooms. Things were getting too complicated for my tastes. That's the story." I shrugged and stared off into the distance.

"Ah, I see." She nodded. "He was getting too serious and you got spooked and shut down."

I shot her a dirty look. "I don't get spooked by anything. I just wanted space. I was feeling stifled."

She looked at me seriously. "Look Bella, I'm hardly one to give advice where relationships are concerned, but I've watched you two together and you fit. He's a great guy, one of the rare sincere and loyal ones, ya know? I've known him a very long time, and he genuinely loves you. Don't throw that away just because it's difficult to overcome your emotional damage. You'll come to regret it if you do, and he won't wait forever." She crushed out her cigarette and picked up the butt. "Just some advice from one who's been there. Take it for what it's worth." She walked back to the group.

Deep within me, I had to admit that her words shook me. I had considered the same things myself, but I didn't want to face any of it. It seemed easier not to. So I decided that I wouldn't. There was time for that shit later, right? I crushed out my cigarette, picked up the butt and got in the vehicle to wait.

We made our way back to the airport with Alice Cullen. It was decided that Alec would accompany her back to Italy on a commercial flight. The rest of us boarded the Volturi jet and headed to Michigan of all places. This is where Demetri had sensed Edward to be.

We rented a vehicle and drove to a wooded area where Demetri parked. "I don't have an address for this place so we'll go on foot from here. It's probably best that way anyway since we can spread out in case he tries to run. He's supposed to be very fast so if he tries to run drop him with your power Jane until we get him secured. We'll circle the house when we reach it. I'll go to the front door." He looked at me. "Bella, make sure your mental shield is covering all of us so he can't get a read on us and get a head start." I gave a sharp nod and we exited the vehicle and took off following Demetri.

We came to the edge of a clearing in which a huge log home was situated. I snorted to myself. No way would anyone ever classify it as a cabin. We all took up positions circling the clearing and began our approach closing in on the home. I was almost to the deck at the rear of the house when Edward shot out of the back door. I had a nano second to tackle him which I did, wrapping my arms and legs around him, taking him to the ground. I still had a bit of newborn strength, so it wasn't a contest.

Hearing the struggle, the others came running and Felix grabbed him and stood him up. He looked distressed and defiant. Demetri walked up to him. "Edward Cullen, we are here to take you back to Italy to stand trial before the kings for breaching the law. You will come with us quietly, or we will dismember you for your journey. Which do you choose?"

Edward struggled in Felix' grasp. "You can't do this! I haven't breached any laws! I demand you let me go now!" He looked around at us wildly. "Why can't I hear any of your thoughts?"

Demetri slapped him. "My question remains unanswered and I'm losing patience. Will you come quietly or will you be dismembered?"

Edward scoffed. "And you didn't address my concerns! I'm innocent, and therefore you can't just abduct me like this! Carlisle is an old friend of Aro's. I'm sure he won't be happy that I've been treated thusly!"

Demetri looked over at Jane and nodded. She directed her gaze at Edward and he dropped in Felix' hold, screaming. She held him under for a few moments and he panted, trying to recover.

Demetri lifted his head. "That was your last opportunity to cooperate." He grasped Edwards head and twisted while pulling. Between Demetri and Felix, it only took seconds to have him in pieces. We all picked up parts of him and made our way back to the SUV.

Felix dropped his torso and lifted the back gate on the vehicle pulling out two large duffel bags. We all stuffed our various pieces into the two bags, Felix loaded it in the back and we were on our way.

We sneaked through at the airport and boarded the jet bound this time for Chicago. I sat next to Jane eying the two black duffel bags. I smirked over to her. "He's much more tolerable that way, I must say."

She laughed and nodded. "I bet. Just a few minutes in his presence and I was ready to toss a lighter on his ass." She looked at me as she offered me a cigarette before lighting her own. "You were in love with him? Jesus Bella, no wonder you're fucked up."

I punched her shoulder. "Shut up bitch. We're all allowed one big fuck up in love." I nodded my head at the bags. "That was mine."

She pinned me with a hard gaze. "Exactly."

I rolled my eyes. She wasn't exactly being subtle.

Chicago turned out to be the chosen hiding place of Emmett and Rosalie. They were in Edwards old house from his human life right in the middle of the suburbs so we ditched the cloaks and once again, circled the house while Demetri knocked on the front door. Both Rosalie and Emmett answered so we all came back around the front and entered.

Rosalie got right to the point. "What does the Volturi want with us?"

Before Demetri could answer, Emmett placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Maybe we should all go sit down to talk about this Rose?"

She shrugged off his hand. "No, screw that. I want to know what they want with us because if it has anything to do with Edwards penchant for screwing around with human girls," She glared at Demetri, "then we don't want any part of it. I'm not taking a fall because of his weird fixation."

Demetri straightened his spine and we all stepped up to flank him. "We are not here to decide your innocence or guilt. We are here under orders to collect all members of the Cullen Coven and deliver you to Italy where you will all stand trial for breach of the law. All will be decided there."

Rosalie swept her gaze over me. "Ah Bella. Why am I not surprised to see you? Blow all the money and now you work for the Italians? Better than whoring yourself out I guess, which I had money on as being your profession of choice when you got desperate."

I smirked. "Rosalie, I see you're still the same bitch you always were."

Demetri stepped in. "Despite how charming this reunion may be, we have orders that will be carried out. Will you come willingly, or in pieces? Think carefully. I won't offer again."

Emmett stepped up like he was going to protest but Rosalie stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Fine. We'll come quietly. Do we have time to pack?"

Demetri nodded sharply. "We will give you thirty minutes, and then we depart."

She turned and looked back at us, motioning toward the living room. "You may as well sit while you wait. We'll be down shortly." They disappeared up the stairs and we all took seats in the living room.

I flopped on the couch next to Felix. "Godammit. I was really hoping that she wouldn't come quietly. I was looking forward to tearing that bitch to pieces."

Jane smirked. "It's a long journey back to Italy Bella. You may yet get your chance. It doesn't seem like she's going to be quiet for long for any reason."

I chuckled darkly. "You're right of course Jane. I guess I'm just too pessimistic lately." I heard a small scoff from Demetri and my heart squeezed a bit. I looked away and fell silent.

Felix sat up. "Yeah well, I'll take out the guy. He looked like he was spoiling for a fight and I've been bored out of my fucking mind with this mission. Pulling apart pussy boy was the most fun I've had in a while."

I sighed. "Well it's almost over. We only have one more Cullen coven member to retrieve and that's Jasper." I looked at Demetri. "Were you able to find out any information on the last woman Edward had a relationship with?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was able to confirm through various records and a death certificate that she died in an automobile accident sixteen months after the Cullen's moved away from her. She had no siblings and her parents were older. They are also both dead now, from natural causes. I don't believe that further investigation into her contacts is warranted, but I will submit my full report to the kings and let them decide.

My inclination is for all of us to make our way back to Italy with these two before going to Texas to retrieve Jasper Whitlock. He is a very proficient fighter, and I believe that he is with his former Whitlock coven members, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock; both also proficient fighters. We may need to be at our full strength and compliment to deal with them." We all nodded our agreement.

Emmett and Rosalie descended the stairs with their bags and we departed. Once in the vehicle, Emmett looked at me and smiled. "Despite the circumstances, it's good to see you again Bella. I hope there aren't any hard feelings." Rosalie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes and then looked at Emmett. "It's good to see you too Emmett. There really aren't any hard feelings on my part, although many of your 'family' members seem to think it was me who ratted you all out." Rosalie shot me a death glare. "It wasn't by the way. Whether you all choose to believe it or not. It was Victoria, one of the nomads. I was just living my life, minding my own business when Demetri came for me, so yeah. That's how it is."

He nodded and smiled at me. "I'm sorry that happened to you Bella."

I smiled back at him ruefully. "I'm not sorry Emmett so you shouldn't be either. Since meeting all of you, I had always felt that I was meant to be a vampire and I don't regret it. I am where I was always meant to be."

Rosalie looked at me. "Yeah, being a bloodsucking murderer suits you Bella."

I grinned widely at her. "Why thank you for the compliment Rosalie! I love it, really. It's much easier to kill people now than it was as a human."

Emmett's eyes were wide. "What do you mean by that Bella?"

"Well Emmett, after my windfall, I found myself the best human instructors in the art of killing that money could buy. It took me three years of hard work, but I became the best contract killer that I could be." I eyed Rosalie with malice. "That was my profession of choice and I was damn good at it. And now, I don't have to waste all of that good blood, as Demetri liked to point out." I smiled maliciously.

Emmett whistled lowly and sat back. "Jesus Bella. That's something I never pictured; you as a contract killer. My mind just refuses to go there." He shook his head slowly.

"Yeah well, you can ask Demetri if you don't believe me. He saw me at work the night he came to get me." I shrugged. "It was good money, not that I really needed it, but now that I'm immortal, I'm happy that I added to the fortune Edward paid me. I'm sure living forever costs a bit of cash."

Rosalie curled her lip at me. "Maybe we'll all be lucky and someone will toss a lit match your way one of these days."

I grinned at her. "That may be so Rosalie, but I'd bet good money that you won't be around to see it happen, so yeah, you first bitch."

She turned her head to look out the window and fell silent. Jane smirked at me and we bumped fists. We sat back and rode out the rest of the trip to the airport, everyone remaining silent.


	9. Chapter 9

The flight back to Italy…..

I bet you thought I was gonna say it was long and boring, right? Well you would be wrong. It was fantastic. Why? Because Rosalie ran her mouth just one too many times and I tore the bitch up.

Literally.

In pieces.

It was a beautiful thing and I'm drying tears of fucking joy from merely looking back on the event. Wish I could've You Tube'd that shit for later viewing pleasure. I think I'll have the fucking duffel bag she's stuffed in bronzed and mounted on a plaque. So it'll have to be a damn big plaque. So what? It's not like I can't afford it. *evil cackle*

Emmett wasn't very pleased with me but tough cookies. Not my fault he married the biggest cunt on the planet. And I cut him some slack because I really, really wanted to toss a lighter into the bag.

Oh alright. I admit it. I didn't light her up because Jane and Demetri tackled me and pinned me to the floor while kindly reminding me that large flaming bags and airplanes don't mix well. Damn it. Talk about poking a pin in the old fun balloon.

So yeah, boredom wasn't a problem on the flight and when we got to the airport I got to play kick the duffel down the stair truck when we deplaned. The trick, as I found with Edwards two duffels, is to not put too much english on it so that they bounce down all the stairs. I had that shit down to a science by the time it came for Bag-O-Rose to deplane.

Remind me to never get on my bad side.

So now we're back at the castle with all of the 'guests' ensconced in our underground luxury suites, more commonly known as the dungeon. I'm in my new rooms wondering what to do with myself. We have another day before we leave yet again, this time for Texas and Jasper Whitlock.

I have to admit that I'm looking forward to this part of the mission. I just have a feeling that it's not going to be the standard apprehension. If there's one thing I remember about Jasper, it's that he's shrewd. Does he have the guts to fight the Volturi? I believe he does. Would he fight us? I'm hoping I can talk to him and let him know my feelings on the whole ordeal. I think that once I do that, he'll be more comfortable with attending our little gathering here in Italy. If he isn't, well, we have our marching orders.

What will be, will be.

I hear footsteps approaching my door and then a knock. The steps were too light to be Demetri and why would he be visiting me anyway? I feel that annoying little stab of guilt and ruthlessly shut it down.

Shaking my head at myself, I go and answer the door to Jane. I step back holding the door. "Come on in."

She walks in and takes a seat on my couch. I wander over to the Ipod dock and set it to shuffle my Led Zeppelin collection and turn it to low for background. I grab the tequila, two shot glasses and an ash tray and put it all on the coffee table. I know that this is probably going to be a brutal conversation and I'm gonna need all of the vices I can get to get through it. Too bad that nicotine does nothing for me now.

Sitting down, I turn to her and raise my eyebrows in question. She doesn't disappoint.

"You seriously need to pull your head outta your ass. What the fuck is wrong with you? Were you dropped on your fucking head repeatedly as a child?"

I lean forward and pour two shots. "So much for subtlety Jane. Jesus, why don't you tell me how you really feel? No really, don't hold back."

I down the shot and hand her one. She downs hers and gives me the you're-a-dumb-fuck look.

"I tried subtle. It obviously didn't work. Now I'm moving on to the stick of dynamite up your ass type of subtle. You're being stupid and you're gonna screw things up badly enough that they can't be repaired. You need to go to him and apologize for being an idiot. I'm not even saying that you need to move back into his quarters, just back into his life. Shutting him out and pushing him away in all but a professional capacity is just going to kill a very good thing. So he confessed deep feelings for you. What did that really change? You had already told him that you love him right?"

I poured two more shots and we downed them. "You bring the smokes?" She pulls out the pack and tosses it on the table. I shake one out and light up, inhaling deeply and blowing it out. I sit back and look at her.

"Yes, I told him that I love him and he told me that he loves me and then we went on as we had been doing. And we were good. The sex was fantastic. Everything was great. And then he had to get all fucking mushy and express these deeper feelings. Why Jane? Why did he have to go and do that? I'll admit it. I kinda freaked and I'm not sure why. I mean, what's the big difference between a simple 'I love you' and the 'You're everything to me' type of statements that freaked me out? Why could I handle one and not the other?"

I shook my head and she just watched me. I poured more shots and downed mine. "The only thing I can think of is that the expression of deeper feelings was going to lead to commitments and that …..." I trailed off because I didn't want to admit to any of the things that were about to come out of my mouth. I shook my head and poured another shot and knocked it back. I lit another smoke because the other one had burned away in the ash tray. Taking a deep drag, I looked at her and squared my shoulders.

"Commitments scare the fuck out of me, okay? My parents had fucked up lives after they divorced. My freaky mother couldn't choose one guy so she basically had a flavor of the week philosophy and I had to raise myself really. Until she met Phil. Who knows how long he'll last, but she married him. I was amazed.

My father has never had another relationship since my mother walked out on him when I was a baby. And the man hasn't changed a thing in the house since then either. It's like he put himself into some kind of weird stasis, just waiting for her to come back through the door. How is that healthy?

So then I decide to take a chance on this guy. The first guy who ever caught my attention because he was so different. He wasn't like your typical high school guy, or even the type that my mother seemed to attract; just after sex ya know?" I smirk at the memories.

"I actually liked that about him at first. We actually talked about things and he would listen to me. And then, it happened so subtly that I don't even remember it happening, but one day I just knew I loved him. He was so devoted and protective and interested in my life. But he always talked about how dangerous he was and how we shouldn't be together and then I got hurt by that nomad tracker and he seriously talked about us splitting.

It scared the hell out of me and that's when I started thinking about contingency plans for myself. I had to protect myself in case he did screw me over. So little by little, I began to learn to shut that part of myself off, ya know? To stuff it away so it wouldn't hurt so bad when he did finally screw me over. I knew, somewhere deep down, that he probably would and so I prepared myself. After all, wasn't that the track record of every man I had ever been exposed to in my life?

So when Jasper almost ate me for dinner at my birthday party, Edward completely shut down on me and I knew it was coming. He was going to leave me. I mean, he wouldn't commit to turning me, so leaving was the only option according to my reasoning and I was right.

So I devised my little plan and then shut everything down before he could deal the killing blow, so to speak. I mean, the one fucking time I finally decide to take a chance on a guy and he does this kind of shit. But realizing this pissed me off and made me resent him enough to allow me to shut it all down and turn to ice inside which ultimately allowed me to survive.

He asked me to go for a walk in the woods after ignoring me for a couple of days and I just knew it was coming finally. But I was so frozen inside that I pretty much felt nothing and that's how I stayed until Demetri came for me.

Even with him, at first it was that he was gorgeous and fun to talk to and then we had sex and that was great. It was easy and fun and it fit in with how my life was going. I just cruised along with it and I didn't have to think about any of it."

I looked at her and she was still watching me attentively. I poured two more shots and handed one to her as I downed mine. We both lit another smoke and I settled back again.

"But then came the day when he said those profound words that spoke about deeper emotions and all of the sudden, it wasn't easy for me any more. Now I had to think about things that I really didn't want to think about. To tell you the truth, it kind of pissed me off. I almost feel like he fucked up a good thing by making it complicated when we were fine. We were perfectly fine! The only thing that he could have done that would have been worse would be to ask me to marry him, but he may as well have with what he said."

I took a deep drag and blew it out. I looked at Jane and I felt my bottom lip quivering and I choked up. I put my face down into both of my hands and sobbed.

Jane moved toward me and took the cigarette out of my hand and crushed it out, then grabbed me into a hug.

"Jesus Bella, you are one fucked up individual."

We both started laughing while still clutching each other.

"Thanks Jane. I needed to hear that."

She nodded. "Just wait until you get my bill."

After our heart to heart Jane and I decided that going to the training room was a good idea. Yeah, don't forget that we both had had a good amount of tequila. Vampires don't tend to get as drunk on liquor, but if we drink enough…...yeah, things like going to the training room start to sound like fun.

So here I am, facing off with none other than Marcus. Yes, that Marcus. The one that has a couple of thousand years of fighting experience. I should have brought the bottle. Because he proceeded to kick my ass royally. Really bad pun intended.

So I pick myself up and dust off all of the debris from the walls that have adhered to my person and decide that he got a lucky shot in.

Well alright, a few lucky shots.

But that won't be happening again because I know all of his tricks now and will avoid them.

It sounded good in my head anyway.

An hour later and I now look like I got into a fight with a freight train but it's all good because oddly enough, I feel better. Now I can add masochist to my diagnosis. Thank you Dr. Phil.

I thank Marcus humbly and Jane and I duck out the side door trying to avoid the crowd that had gathered to take pleasure from my pain. Jane has a permanent smirk on her face but she's not looking at me.

"So, are you going to talk to Demetri before we leave for this last part of the mission?"

I glance at her and then train my gaze forward again as we walk back to my rooms. I know what I'm going to say is probably going to piss her off.

"No. I'll talk to him after we get back and all of this shit is over with."

Her gaze remains steady ahead, her shoulders set.

"Way to kick the can Bella."

She then pins me with a gaze that could cut diamonds.

"I'm only going to say this once. If you let this bullshit affect the mission at all in a negative way, and something bad happens from it, I will not cover for you. You will hang by yourself. You're my friend, but the Volturi comes before all and we can't afford to be distracted by emotional drama. Not when the potential for danger is so high.

You have to have your head in the game one hundred percent on this one Bella. The Whitlock coven are not the Cullen's. They are of a superior caliber of vampire. If it comes to a fight with them, it will be hard won. One slip, one mistake at the wrong moment could mean the difference in a successful mission or a pretty purple smoke cloud for us."

I look down the hall and straighten my spine. "I understand. I'll be in it one hundred percent. I refuse to be the weak link."

I look at her and she's watching me. She gives me one sharp nod. "I'll see you when we depart." She turns down her hallway and disappears behind her door.


	10. Chapter 10

So here I sit on the Volturi jet once again, bound for El Paso, TX. I'm currently trying to think of a way to talk Demetri into letting me approach Jasper on my own before our whole group descends on them. I can't help but think that would be the best and least confrontational way to do it. At least then, Jasper might be more receptive to what I have to say.

I look over to where Demetri is seated, reading a book. He's been very quiet. We all have been. I think everyone realizes that this part of the mission has the potential to go very bad very quickly if we screw up in any way. Jane's words were not lost on me. I take a breath, let it out and decide to just get this over with.

I approach Demetri and he glances up at me before returning his attention to the book in his lap."Yes Bella? What is it you need?"

I sit in the empty seat next to him. "I need to speak with you. Can we take this in the meeting room in the back though?"

He casts his gaze to me, studying me a moment before nodding and closing his book. We both get up and I follow him to the back. Once in the room with the door closed, we take seats at the table and face each other. He pins me with his gaze, his expression perfectly neutral. "Alright, talk Bella. You have my full attention."

I nod. "Thank you." I look off into the distance for a couple of beats before locking my gaze with his. "I realize that we have unresolved issues that are mostly my fault Demetri, and I wanted to acknowledge that prior to this part of the mission. I don't want anything to jeopardize the success of our task, or the safety of our members."

He dips his in acknowledgement and laces his fingers together in his lap as he leans back in his chair, elbows propped on the armrests. He prompts me with one hand. "Please continue."

I study him for a few moments. God he's gorgeous even when he's pissed at me. Or, gods help me, maybe because he's pissed at me. All regal and sprawled nonchalantly in his chair, eying me with an arrogant air of detachment. I find myself just wanting to straddle him and go for a ride. Just the thought is making me wet and I have to give myself a mental shake to get back to a professional mindset.

I take a big breath while running my hand through my hair. I let it out. "In the hopes of a successful mission with minimal difficulties, I'd like to make a request."

He raises one brow, but otherwise remains unmoved, waiting.

"I want to approach the Whitlock coven on my own, with no back up or interference. I would like a day or two to talk to Jasper Whitlock and explain what's going on and my thoughts and feelings on the issues, especially where his involvement is concerned. I think if I do that, he will be more receptive to accompanying us peacefully back to Italy. He is an empath, and will feel whether I'm being honest with him, which I will be." I cross my legs and sit back in my chair. "So what do you say? Will you grant me that?"

He studies me for a few minutes, saying nothing. He finally looks away and then back at me .

"Against all of my training and personal feelings, I will grant you two days."

I smiled at him but his arrogant mask didn't slip at all. I did, however, see a flicker of something in his eyes. My Demetri was still there, and it gave me hope that once this mission was over, we could get back to each other.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I think it will work out best for all involved."

He got up, headed to the door and stopped before exiting.

"I hope for all our sakes that you're right Isabella. It could be one hell of a mess if you're wrong."

I sagged in my chair after he left. I was all too aware of what a mess it could be, but I was willing to risk myself first before our entire group. But my gut told me that Jasper was reasonable. He would listen and judge rightly. I was banking on it.

We landed in the early evening and got an extra vehicle for me. Demetri put the GPS coordinates into the onboard system, and I was ready to go. Jane was watching us curiously, but made no comment. Demetri was standing at my open car door.

"We will see you in the evening two days from now Isabella. Call if there are any complications. Stay out of Mexico for feeding. There is a coven there that will not hesitate to destroy you even though you are Volturi. You are alone and thus vulnerable."

I nodded. "I will. See you in two days." I smiled and he nodded and closed my door.

I pulled out on the road and felt my heart clench a bit. I was looking forward to this being over. I rolled down the windows as I drove to let in the warm evening desert air. I reached over and turned up the music. 'I Am The Highway' by Audioslave was on. I smiled. One of my favorite songs. I love the lyrics. I tapped the wheel and sang the words.

Before I knew it, the bitch in the box was telling me to turn left onto a very long dirt road. It was pitch black out now. No moon, and no city lights. Jesus, this place was way out. Soon enough though I found myself catching sight of a sprawling desert ranch house with lights twinkling from the windows. On final approach, I could see two tall blond men standing on the front porch waiting.

I pulled up and parked behind a huge four wheel drive pickup, got out of the car, walked a few feet toward the porch and stopped.

I smiled. Believe it or not, I was genuinely glad to see him. While we had not been friends, he had been kind to me during the whole James debacle and my instincts told me that he was an honest, no bullshit kind of man. I liked him, and could easily see us being friends.

"Hello Jasper. Do you remember me?"

I could see his narrowed eyes studying me, probably cataloging my emotions while he was at it. I made sure my shield was down so that he could do just that.

"Bella Swan?"

I could see the moment recognition registered. His eyes widened just a bit, otherwise giving nothing away. His companion glanced quickly at him and then back at me.

"That's me. How are you Jasper?"

I stepped a few feet closer, into the light of the front of the house. I watched his eyes shutter a bit when he took in my Volturi attire and pendant. I wasn't going to hide anything from him. I would have him judge the whole package, not just the easier parts of me to accept. That wouldn't be fair to him.

"You're with the Volturi now Bella?"

I nodded. "I am."

He was looking very cautious now and I could see from the corner of my eye, his companion surveying the surroundings carefully. I was sure they expected more of us, and they were right to, of course. In any other circumstances, the Volturi would never approach a coven such as theirs with less than three of our number; more if Jane or Alec weren't available.

"I am alone, and I'm not here in an aggressive capacity. I just need to talk to you Jasper. I have two days here on my own before the rest of my party joins me. That's the honest truth."

Again he studied me and his companion studied him. After a few moments Jasper spoke.

"You're speaking truth. I feel no deceit. I'll speak with you."

He motioned to the door behind him with one hand. "Won't you come in?"

I smiled and began taking the stairs to the porch. "Thanks for this Jasper."

I made my way into a spacious entryway and stopped to wait on my hosts. Jasper joined me with his companion right behind him.

"Bella Swan, this is my oldest and dearest friend whom I consider my brother, Peter Whitlock. Pete, this is Bella Swan. She used to date Edward when she was human."

Peter was looking at me and now he had a grin on his face that wasn't entirely friendly looking.

"No shit? What the fuck were you thinking sugar?"

I smiled at him maliciously. "Alright, I deserve the shit you can dish over that, but I'll only give you the rest of the evening to get it out of your system. Then we'll take it outside."

I grasped his outstretched hand in a firm shake.

He laughed and turned to Jasper."I think I'm gonna like her." He wandered off down the hall and disappeared.

I smirked and turned back to Jasper who had his brows slightly raised. "Well okay then. Shall we sit?"

I nodded. "Sure. Lead on."

We sat facing each other, him sprawled out in a chair, long legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, me on the couch. He started.

"So what brings you all the way out here in all your new vampire glory Bella?"

I smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

He nodded. "Yes Ma'am. I can spot a new vampire a mile away. I'd say you're just about a year in."

My brows inched up. "Impressive. You are right of course." I looked down for just a moment, then back at him. "I'm here because of the breach of law committed by the Cullen coven."

I watched as his red eyes darkened a bit along with his expression. "I knew that was gonna be a shit storm eventually."

He looked like he was getting more pissed off by the second so I decided to tell him just why I was here alone for two days. I figured the sooner the better in this case. "Jasper, just give me a minute to explain my solitary presence here before getting too pissed off. Please?

He settled and I saw some of the pent up tension drain from him. "Alright. "I'm listening."

I nodded and began.

"I am here to tell you that I am on your side in this mess Jasper. I know that you wanted to do the right thing all along, and I know that you were out voted and disregarded at every turn. I believe that due to those reasons, Volturi and coven law will protect you. I will do my utmost to see to it. There are no good reasons why you should pay for their stupidity and willful ignorance. Due to coven law, as I'm sure you know, the minute you were outvoted, your hands were tied, even though you wanted to comply with the law."

His brows inched up. "So you're okay with essentially defending the one who would have killed you without a second thought?"

I smiled a cold smile.

"Yes. The law is the law and I understand that. I understood it even when I was human. That's most of my reasoning for literally begging to be turned. The law demanded it. That or death. I knew that with the sheer numbers of individuals that knew of me and their identities, it would only be a matter of time before the Volturi heard of me. I knew that they would come for me and they did."

I grinned evilly and leaned forward. "Guess who finally told them?"

He shrugged. "You were right, it could have been any one of a number of people."

I laughed. "You are gonna love who it was Jasper because it just justifies your wisdom in this whole situation even more."

His eyes got a bit wide before he uttered a name. "Victoria."

I leaned back in my seat and smiled. "Got it in one Mr. Whitlock."

He scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "God Damn it. I told them that bitch shouldn't be left alive, but did they listen? Fuck no. They never did."

I nodded. "I know that Jas, and that's precisely why I am here alone. I am gonna make sure you don't burn for any of this shit, if it's the last thing I do. You don't deserve it."

I grinned maliciously. "We have all the others by the way. They're all occupying the best cells the Volturi dungeons boast."

He looked cautious, as though he was still worried that one of those cells had his name on it. "What about the Denali coven? They knew all about you too."

"Yes, we are aware of them too. Demetri spoke to Eleazar when we were there collecting Alice. He told them to prepare to make the trip to Italy should it come to light that they had knowledge of the breach in the law, and that it would behoove them to make that trip voluntarily. Eleazar said he understood, so we'll just have to wait and see. If they don't show up, it just means more travel for us." I shrugged.

"So basically it's just me that you're waiting on before any trials proceed."

I gazed at him levelly. "Yes."

He leaned forward and ran both hands through his hair clutching the strands for a few moments. "Fuck! I really don't need this shit right now. There couldn't be a worse time for this to happen." He looked up at me. "There's a lot of shit we're going through right now Bella that makes this all very complicated."

I felt my confusion written on my expression. "What's going on, if you don't mind my asking?"

He looked up at me and then relaxed back in his chair again, hands resting on the arms. "Do you know of my past Bella? How and why I was turned?"

I searched my memory and came up with some bare facts about the Civil War and Vampire wars, but that was all and I told him so.

He nodded. "Well you have the basics so I won't bore you with all of the details. My maker, Maria is still active in Mexico. She has always wanted me back, or at the very least to get revenge for my escape. She has been threatening the Whitlock coven ever since learning that I was back with them. This has been since we left Forks. Lately, she's gotten more bold and has been sending scouts here. We know that we probably haven't caught all of them, although the ones we have caught we've destroyed. Long story short, she now has what she considers sufficient numbers to launch an attack and we think it could be any time now."

I smiled at the thought of some action and then laughed a little. He looked like he didn't know whether to be pissed at me or offended. It made me laugh harder.

"I don't know what could possibly be funny in this situation Bella. What the fuck?"

I got my mirth under some control, and looked at him smiling. "I'm sorry Jasper. I guess I should explain my fucked up glee shouldn't I?"

He scowled at me and leaned back heavily in his chair. "Yeah, that would be good."

I guess the laughter drew the curiosity of Pete because he came in holding the hand of a petite blonde vampire and they took a seat on the loveseat, looking on with confusion.

"Okay" I said. "This situation is pretty cool if you ask me because I love to fight. And I know that Felix has been dying for some action too. This mission has been pretty damn boring so far, well with the exception of tearing the hell outta Rosalie, and I'm ready to kick someone's ass." I shrugged. "So I call the rest of the crew out here and when this Maria bitch gets here we have some fun. Problem solved. I'm sure the way Demetri talked about the Mexican coven, that the Volturi wouldn't shed any tears if we took her out, so yeah."

I looked at them all in turn and then back at Jasper. "So what do you say? Want to let us in on the fun?"

Jasper looked over at Peter and they both shrugged at the same time. I had to smile at that because they looked very much alike at that moment. Jasper looked back at me.

"We'll take all the help we can get Bella, though your definition of fun needs further investigation." He smirked at me.

I laughed a bit at that. "Oh Jasper, you have no idea. I'll let you in on a little piece of my history. After you guys left, I took some of the cash that Edward so generously gave me" He laughed. "…..and spent three years becoming a contract killer."

His brows disappeared into his hair. "You're shitting me?"

I shook my head, grinning at him. "No sir. I would not shit you over such a beloved subject. I was very good at my job too, thank you very much."

He was shaking his head in disbelief. "Little, clumsy Bella Swan, the Police Chiefs daughter no less, a contract killer."

He pinned me with his gaze and there was a different light there though I was at a loss as to how to interpret it. Interest maybe? Curiosity definitely. Whatever it was, I couldn't help but notice that the red eyes suited him. I think I preferred them over the gold. They gave him a dangerous edge. I think I shivered a little, and then I realized that we had been staring at each other for some moments.

I mentally shook myself. "So who's good to eat around here? I'm fucking starving. Anyone up for joining me?" I looked at them all.

Pete answered. "Well, Char and I just went yesterday." He shrugged one shoulder and Char, I guess her name was, just nodded.

I looked back at Jasper and he got up and held out a hand to me. "I'll go with you. Show you the good spots." I took his hand and he led me to the front door. "We'll be back in a couple of hours Pete. Keep an eye out."

I heard Pete answer from the room we just left. "Yep, though I don't feel like anything is gonna go down for a couple of days yet."

Jasper was nodding, though Pete couldn't see him. "Yeah, okay. That's good to hear. See ya in a bit."

We headed out toward the cars and I stopped. "We driving or running the whole way?"

He pulled some keys out of his pocket. "We'll take my truck. I'm not really into running everywhere."

I sighed in relief. "Good. I hate running to tell you the truth. Shit gets all over your clothes and it's hell on the shoes too."

He grinned and opened the door to the truck for me. "Yeah it is, and I like these boots so driving it is."

Once in the truck, I looked around inside it. It was nice and rather new, but it was a truck. No Italian leather to be seen anywhere. It was a regular persons type of vehicle and I found that refreshing. Not pretentious at all.

Jasper got in, started it up and pulled out. I glanced over at him. He looked really good. No sweater vest in sight, not to mention loafers. I grinned at the thought and he noticed.

"What's got you grinning and feeling all that mirth Bella?" He looked at me with a smirk.

"Well I was just thinking that you look really good without a sweater vest and loafers Jas."

He groaned and dropped his head then scowled at me. "You had to bring that up didn't ya?"

I laughed. "Hell yes I did. You brought up my clumsiness! It's only fair, and I'm all about being fair Jasper."

His smirk was back. "I'm sure you are Bella. Okay, I'll make you a deal. You never bring up my old wardrobe and I won't speak a word about you tripping over the color in the carpet."

I pretended to think about it. "I don't know Jasper. That's a lot of material I'd be giving up. So I was clumsy, so what? I was human." I eyed him with an evil smirk. "But you, you were a grown ass vampire traipsing around a school in god awful preppy clothes. Jesus, I'm surprised you didn't commit Zippo-cide Jas."

He laughed hard and it was a beautiful sound. I was grinning stupidly. I think his happy vibes were getting to me.

"Oh god Bella, Zippo-cide? Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"The wonderful and strange place that is my mind Jasper. Random shit just roams through it at all times. Like a channel of non stop weird shit. I catalog and keep what I like and let the rest filter through." I shrugged. "It works for me. Really though, that term popped in with the image of the loafers you used to wear."

He looked pained.

"You know, the ones with the tassels?"

He quickly held up a hand. "Yes, I know the one's Bella. I'd rather not dwell."

I laughed and he shot me a dirty look. I patted his arm. "Okay Jas, I'm sorry to bring back such painful memories. I apologize."

He looked somewhat appeased and nodded then glanced at me. "And you won't bring that up any more?"

I eyed him and sighed. "Oh, alright. I can see that this pains you Jas, so I will refrain." I smirked. "But holy shit Jas, they were awful."

He pointed his finger at me with a stern look on his face. I held up both hands and then made a zipping motion on my lips. He nodded.

I glanced at him in curiosity and he must have felt it. "What is it that you want to know Bella?" He looked over at me, waiting.

"Well, I was just wondering about you and Alice. What happened Jas?"

He shot me a glance and sighed. "Well, I had become sick of their shit for a while by the time you showed up on the scene. I really only stayed for the relative peace and safety. You see, as long as I was with them I knew that Maria would leave me alone, so I had sixty years of not having to worry over her, ya know? I guess I could have gotten some help together and gone after her, but I was just so sick of the fighting."

I nodded. I could understand that. He had been in the thick of it for so long, there was no way it could be considered fun for him. Not the way I regarded it now. He'd had a very different life after all.

He continued. "So when all the shit happened and everyone was leaving, I decided it was time to get myself out of their bullshit." He shrugged. "Maybe a little too late, but that's how I felt. I had had it with them not listening to sound advice and allowing Edward to play with humans."

I nodded. "I can understand that. Carlisle certainly isn't a happy vampire these days. Let's just say he's lamenting many of his past decisions."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, I imagine he would be."

Jasper pulled the truck into a parking lot that was half full of restaurant patrons. He got out and came around, opening my door and holding out his hand to me with a smirk. "Shall we dine Miss Swan?"

I took his hand and slid out of the truck. "Why thank you Mr. Whitlock."

We walked around the side of the restaurant and took off down a series of alley ways until we were behind a group of bars. We didn't have long to wait until a guy came out dragging a woman that was crying and struggling. Jasper looked at me and gestured that I should take him. I nodded, and we moved in. Jasper rescued the woman and helped her out of the alley while I pinned the scum bag up against the wall and drained him. I tossed him into a half full dumpster and we settled in to wait on Jasper's meal.

About thirty minutes later a drunk stumbled out into the alley and Jasper quickly snapped his neck and drained him. We added him to the dumpster and lit the thing up and took off.

Once we got back to the main streets we slowed to a walk and Jasper placed my hand in the crook of his arm. I smiled at him and we walked back to the truck. We got back in the truck and Jasper pulled out.

I took a look around the area. "So, El Paso." I looked over at him. "This place is a shit hole Jas."

He laughed. "Yeah it is Bella. But the meals are plentiful and I'm used to Texas, albeit not this part of Texas. I'm from around Houston. It's a very different climate and landscape there."

"So why don't you live there instead?"

He shrugged. "Well, Pete was already here when I left Forks so we just stayed here. It was easy I guess. But yeah, it's a crappy place to live really. Dirty and nasty as far as cities go. Maybe I'll move once all this shit with Maria is over, not to mention the shit I now have to deal with in Italy."

I placed my hand on his arm. "That's only a minor inconvenience to you Jasper, I promise you."

He pulled the truck over and turned to me. "I want to thank you for being willing to help me Bella. You could have left me to my own devices in all of this and for some reason you're not. I can feel that you're sincere in your offer of help and it means a lot to me. I've lived a long time now, but I'm not ready for it to be over yet."

We stared at each other for a moment and that look was back in his eyes.

And then it happened.

He leaned in and caught my lips in a kiss while his hand slipped in behind my head.

I gasped a bit and then the feel of lips on mine registered and my eyes closed.

I didn't think.

I simply felt.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay folks, you should know the drill by now, but just in case you don't, there's a virtual wild lemon tree right under the line breaks under this authors note. Also, I'm thinking of doing a version of this story where she ends up with Jasper. I just can't bring myself to screw poor Demetri over completely in this version, so this one stays his. If you would like to read a Jasper version, then respond via a review, and if there's enough interest, I'll do it. As always, thanks for reading, especially to those who review!**

* * *

_**"Dazed And Confused"**_

_**Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true.**_  
_**Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.**_  
_**Lots of people talkin', few of them know**_  
_**Soul of a woman was created below.**_

* * *

_He leaned in and caught my lips in a kiss while his hand slipped in behind my head._

_I gasped a bit and then the feel of lips on mine registered and my eyes closed._

_I didn't think._

_I simply felt._

He was very good.

His lips moved over mine languidly and then I felt his tongue brush my lip and met it eagerly with mine. We nipped and sucked and tasted each other and before I knew it my hands were on his shoulders and I was pulled over to straddle his lap.

He deepened the kiss and his hands moved down my sides to grip my ass and pull me in snug where I felt him hard at my center. I moaned and rocked against him and his hands moved back up taking my shirt with them. We broke the kiss and he pulled my shirt all the way off, caressing my skin as he went.

I reached down and began working on his belt and pants while he pulled me in for another kiss. I got his pants open and worked on the buttons of his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin on mine.

I felt my bra fall loose and let it slide off the rest of the way. His kisses began moving down my neck to my chest and then he was pulling a nipple deeply into his mouth. I moaned out his name and panted at the feeling that went straight to my center.

I felt his hands working the fastenings of my pants and I lifted up a bit to help get them off. He slid them down my legs and took off my shoes with them and lifted me back to his lap where I pushed his pants down far enough to free him. He lifted his hips and shoved the pants down a little further.

He was kissing me again, hands cupping my face while I rocked over him.

He reached down, grabbed my hips and guided me over his cock where I sank down taking him into my slick heat. He groaned and threw back his head while thrusting up into me. I grabbed his shoulders and circled my hips when he was seated deeply inside me.

"God Jasper" I moaned "You feel good.

I tilted my head back and began rising and falling on him, giving my hips a little tilt each down stroke. He was thrusting in time to my movements and we were both panting through parted lips.

I reached for his hands and moved them to my chest and he began caressing my breasts as I rode him slowly, rising all the way up to his tip just to sink down slowly, savoring the silky hard feel of him filling me.

I kept up the slow rhythm, at times moving to kiss him slowly, languidly on the down stroke, circling my hips to enjoy the feel of his hard cock seated fully within me.

"Jesus Bella, you feel so fucking good riding me."

I locked my gaze with his as i slowly sank down on him once more.

"You like having me wrapped around you Jasper? You like feeling me from the inside?" I licked my lips while holding his gaze. "All wet and warm and tight." I gave a squeeze with my internal muscles as I glided down on him. "Because I love feeling you all hard and silky, sliding into me slow and deep."

I gave another circle of my hips and began my slow trip back up. I kissed him and sank back down slowly and moaned "Ohhh Jasper".

He groaned. "Fuck Bella, I can't take this anymore. I have to fuck you for real."

He picked me up and laid me back on the seats, placed my legs over his shoulders and grabbed my hips lifting my lower half off of the seats.

His eyes were almost black and locked with mine.

"You wanted a ride to remember Bella?"

I moaned and nodded. "Yesss" A wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"Well now you're gonna get one." He held my hips as he slid home and proceeded to pick up a punishing pace that had me clamping down on him within a minute.

I screamed out his name and clutched onto whatever I could get a hold on as he fucked me right through my first orgasm.

"You like how my cock feels now Bella? Because I like feeling you grip me when you come around me and I'm gonna make you do that a couple more times before we're done here."

I moaned and panted through his pounding thrusts, feeling my walls fluttering.

"I can feel that you're almost there again Bella. Come on. Give me what I want. Come for me again." He growled out through his thrusts.

And I did.

He was relentless, stroking into me at a maddening pace, golden curls falling into his eyes, breath panted out in time with every thrust.

"That was two Bella. I know you're good for a third and I'm about to fill you. Don't disappoint me Bella. Come with me now!"

He gave me three more hard thrusts and as if my body couldn't disobey him I came around him yet again, gripping his silky hardness and milking his orgasm from him in pulsing waves.

I'm sure if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have lived through this experience. I think my heart would have exploded.

He looked glorious when he came, head thrown back and lips parted, emitting a low moan as he filled me.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly letting my legs slide off his shoulders and pulling out of me slowly.

* * *

I just laid there for a minute in a daze, looking at him.

After recovering my ability to think, I found my clothes and got dressed. Jasper had done the same and now we simply sat here looking at each other.

Then I smirked at him and he grinned at me and the next thing I knew, we were both laughing.

"Christ Jasper, you are a beast. If I wasn't already dead I sure would be now. No human heart would ever withstand a ride like that."

He chuckled. "Yeah well I thought you were gonna kill me with the slow torture you were putting me through. Nothing has ever hurt so good before."

We grinned at each other.

He reached for the key, starting the truck. "Time to head back to the ranch. Pete's probably wondering where the hell I am."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure it's gotta be kinda tense with that Maria bitch looming."

He ran a hand through his hair and propped his arm on the open window of the truck as he drove.

"Yeah, it is especially with scouts showing up at random times. It's been a pain in the ass which is her goal, of course."

"Well, maybe we can get it taken care of in the next couple of days." I smirked. "Won't she be surprised?"

He nodded and then looked at me.

"I know you mentioned Felix, but who all is in your group Bella?"

As soon as he finished his question, my mind went straight to Demetri and a wad of guilt the size of Texas choked me.

Oh god, what had I done?

I looked out the passenger window. Had my little tryst just fucked up any chance that Demetri and I had together? Could I keep this from him? And if I couldn't would he ever forgive me?

"Bella? That's a shit load of guilt you're feelin'. Care to explain?"

I turned to look at Jasper who was looking at me with concern.

"What's going on Bella? Why the guilt when I asked about your group?"

I dropped my head in my hands and shook my head. I was just now realizing how badly I had fucked up.

Jasper was quick on the uptake. "Oh shit. You're involved with someone from your group aren't you? And we just….." He trailed off. "Jesus Bella, if I had known….." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

I scoffed. "What are you sorry for Jas? You did nothing wrong. You had no idea. This is all on me."

I dropped my head down again.

"I'm just like my mother. Oh god, I have just realized my worst fear. How could I? I mean, we were having problems, but I just totally didn't think. I just went with what I was feeling in the moment and now I've probably screwed things up beyond repair. He'll hate me and with good reason. This is so far beyond the problems we were having in the first place that we'll never find our way back."

I looked at Jasper in a panic. "He can't find out Jas, please! I can't tell him. He'd never understand and he'd never forgive what I've done. I've already hurt him by putting distance between us because of my stupid insecurities but this would crush him and he'd hate me. He can never know Jasper, please?"

Jasper was being very quiet as he continued to drive. His face was blank. I couldn't discern anything from his expression and I was beginning to feel desperate at his silence. Finally he spoke.

"Bella, things like this usually have a way of becoming known at the worst possible times, even when you try to hide them. Sometimes it's best to face it right up front and work it out than to try and hide it and have it come to light later when more harm and hurt will occur. I know that it seems like it's an impossible situation right now, but it will only grow the more you try to hide it."

He pinned me with his gaze.

"You also have to consider that it's not fair to him to keep this from him Bella. I will leave this entirely up to you. Hell I don't even know for certain who we're talkin' about, but my advice is that you should face this and tell him. If he loves you and you love him, you'll be able to work this out eventually, and begin to build trust again. But when he catches you in a lie this big, and yes I said _when_ not _if_, that will be a huge breach of trust that he may not be able to ever get past."

I nodded and looked out the window again.

"I know that's good advice Jasper, but I may just be another idiot in your life that disregards your wisdom. Because I know my choices are tell him now, lose him now or have him find out later, lose him later."

I looked at Jasper. "I'd rather have him for a time than to not have him at all."

We got back to the ranch house not long after our conversation ended and walked in to find Pete and his wife in the living room.

Peter's nostrils flared a bit when we came in and he grinned at Jasper and me.

"I was wondering what was taking you two so long, but now I know, especially since you two reek of sex. Have a good time?"

I'm sure had I still been human, all of the blood would have drained from my face. As it was, it felt like I had a stomach full of cold steel. Jasper's face was a blank mask.

Charlotte slapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Peter sugar, you should really learn when to shut that big mouth of yours."

She was looking between Jasper and me and by her expression, I knew she could tell that something wasn't right with the situation.

"Pete, don't mention it again." Jasper's tone of voice was such that the grin dropped right off of Peters face and he nodded. "Got it."

Jasper looked at me. "You might want to wash those clothes a couple of times or simply burn 'em. There's a barrel for burning out back if you go with that option."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

He looked at me. "You have a bag in your car? Bring it in and I'll show you to a room where you can shower and change."

I went out to my car and got my bag. When I came back in Peter and Charlotte were gone and Jasper was waiting in the entry way. He led me upstairs to a room and opened the door for me.

"That door right over there is the bath. You'll find what you need in there."

He started to walk out and I stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Jasper?"

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of something like this. It's entirely my fault and well, I'm very sorry. I know my apology is inadequate, but it's all I've got right now."

He nodded and then cupped my cheek with his hand. "I just want you to know that, despite potentially screwing up your current relationship, I don't regret doing what we did Bella. I really like you, but I'll step aside. Just know that I'll be here if you need or want me."

He leaned in and kissed me softly.

Turning back to the door he said "I'll be in the living room when you're finished. I'll show you where that burn barrel is and then we can sit down and talk. I still don't know anything about your group, and we have to make plans if we're gonna fight together."

I nodded. "You're right. I'll be out shortly."

Thirty minutes later I was back down in the living room sitting across from Jasper once again. He smiled at me when I sat down and I tried to smile back. Not too sure I succeeded. "So, your group?"

I nodded. "Yes, my group is comprised of Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane."

He whistled lowly. "They sent all of the heavy hitters after me. Well damn, this fight with Maria should be a piece of cake. The only real worries we had before were being horribly outnumbered but now it should be fine."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Jas, ya got anything to drink? Tequila? Vodka? Anything?"

He smiled wanly and got up. "Sure, be right back."

He came back a couple of minutes later with a bottle of Grey Goose and two glasses. I pulled out a pack of smokes. "You mind if we take this outside?"

He picked everything up and headed to the door. "Of course not. It's pretty nice outside tonight anyway."

We sat down on the chairs they had on the porch and he poured the vodka while I lit up.

As I sat there thinking about everything, I began to get angry and resentful of my situation. Were these emotions rational at all? Not in the least, but feel them I did and of course, Jasper noticed.

"That's an odd mix you're feeling now Bella." He sipped his vodka.

I lifted my glass and tossed it back in one go. He raised his brows, but refilled the glass without comment. I sighed. I figured maybe I should try to explain.

"I guess it is sort of odd for the situation I'm in considering it's all my fault, but I can't help but feel what I feel. It just pisses me off that I did fine for four years not feeling anything at all and now everything's all involved and complicated. It's all just a huge cluster fuck and I'm getting ready to say fuck it all, ya know? I don't need anybody."

"That's a very lonely and potentially dangerous credo to have Bella. Especially so for a young vampire. Be very careful. I can feel the emotions draining from you as we speak. Don't shut yourself off. I've been there Bella. I was like that for the better part of almost a hundred years and it doesn't make your life better. It just makes it more cold and lonely."

We held each others gaze for moments before I nodded.

"I know you're right Jasper, but that's what I tend to retreat to when I feel threatened emotionally." I studied the glass in my hands and then laughed darkly.

"Christ, I sound like an episode of Dr. fucking Phil."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Lemon after line break. Heartfelt thanks to those who take the time to review. Thanks to ArabellaWhitlock and Fakin'it for your advice. I don't own any of it. S. Meyer does.**

* * *

We remained out on the porch long enough to watch the sun rise slowly over the desert landscape. I had to admit, it made the desert look beautiful.

My attention was brought back to Jasper when he reached for the pack of smokes on the table between us. He held it up looking at me. "Do you mind?"

I smiled. "Not at all. It's only fair. I've been sucking down all of your vodka."

He smirked. "One cigarette does not a bottle of Grey Goose make Bella." He shook one out of the soft pack and lit it, taking a deep drag.

I shrugged. "Well shit. Ya got me there." I smirked and put my feet up in the chair, wrapping my arms around my knees. I tilted my head to the side and laid it on my knees, looking in his direction. "I guess I'd better go ahead and call the rest of my group out here so that we can brief them on the Maria situation."

He took a deep drag on his cigarette and nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be best since we don't know exactly when she'll attack. I still need to speak to Pete. See if he has any updates for me."

I met his eyes. "What can I tell them about you going back to Italy Jas?"

He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, hands hanging loosely in front of him, head down. Then he looked over at me. "I really don't have much of a choice but to go, but I feel better about it all knowing that you're on my side. At least it gives me hope that I'll walk back out of the place after walking in."

He gazed out over the horizon and the newly risen sun caught his hair and made it almost glow. He was beautiful.

I shook myself mentally. Thoughts like that would only get me into more trouble and I was in enough as it was. "You'll always have my support Jas. At the risk of sounding like a cheesy 70's song…Just call me and I'll be there." I belted out the last part to the tune of said song, and Jasper promptly grabbed the rest of the Grey Goose and moved it out of my reach.

Right about then, Peter stuck his head out of the front door and glanced around. Jasper looked at him when he didn't leave immediately and asked "Did you need something Pete?"

Peter stepped out onto the porch and smirked. "Nah, I was just looking for a dead cat, 'cause it sounded like someone was just killin' one out here a minute ago."

Jasper just smirked and pointed at me.

Pete looked down at me in horror. "Thank god you have this gig with the Volturi Bella 'cause vampirism didn't do anything for your vocal skills."

I reached for the cigs, lit one and promptly shot him the finger.

"I like you Pete, but I'm appalled at your inability to recognize natural talent when you hear it. I have a very sexy singing voice." I looked over at both Jasper and Pete who both had their brows reaching their hairline, disbelief written clearly on their faces.

I scowled at them. "Oh fuck you guys." I glanced over and they both now had their arms crossed over their chests, still silent and watching me. "Oh alright! Maybe my voice doesn't lend itself to that type of music, but I can sing other stuff well."

To my and Jaspers surprise Pete began to nod. "I can see that."

I shot Jasper a smug look of triumph until Pete continued his thoughts.

"Yeah, I can definitely see you belting out scream-o death metal." He was nodding to himself as he wandered back into the house, muttering how I could totally rock the leather and chains too.

The door shut and Jasper dropped back into his chair laughing his ass off. I sat back down and glanced over at him. He was still chuckling. "Asshole."

He simply grinned at me.

After cleaning up our little vodka pow wow, I went back inside to make my phone call to Demetri. I figured they should go ahead and come out here now so that we could all coordinate what we would be doing when the attack came.

Well, first step was to let the rest of my group know that there was to be an attack in the first place and that I had so graciously volunteered our services. I took a big breath and hit Demetri's contact on my phone. He answered immediately, sounding concerned.

"Isabella?"

I smiled when I heard his voice, heart clenching a bit. "Hi Demi."

"How are you Cara? Is everything alright? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow."

"I'm fine Demi. Everything's fine."

I heard him sigh. In relief? It sounded like it. God, I hate myself right now. Giving myself a mental shake, I get back into the reason for my call.

"Demi, I called to let you know that you can come out here now. I spoke to Jasper and he understands the situation. He's agreed to going back to Italy peacefully."

"Why do we need to go out there then Bella? Just have him accompany you to the airport. I'll call you later with the departure time."

I took a breath. "Well Demi, they need our help with a situation and I told them we would be glad to."

"What situation Bella?" His voice was all business now.

"They are anticipating an attack from another coven. I'm assuming it's the coven that you warned me about. The leader's name is Maria."

He was silent for a beat. "You committed our group to a fight without consulting us first Bella? A fight that is not within the scope of our mission, might I add."

Well shit. Now he sounds pissed off. Think Bella.

"Well technically it is because if we don't protect Jasper Whitlock, then we can't very well deliver him to Italy now can we?"

I smiled because I had him and we both knew it. He sighed.

"Jesus, how do you talk me into shit like this Bella? Fine, we'll be there within two hours. We're going to feed first."

"Thank you Demi. With our numbers and experience, this should be a piece of cake. Then we'll be on our way back to Italy." I softened my voice. "I miss you Demi."

He was silent for moments and I heard him sigh. "I miss you too Cara. More than I probably should."

I felt my heart drop at his defeated tone. "I love you Demi and I'm sorry I've been such an idiot. I can't wait to talk to you face to face. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

He was silent again and then "We'll talk Cara, okay? When we have time and privacy, we'll talk."

"Okay Demi. That's all I can ask. I'll see you in a bit."

"Goodbye Cara." He hung up.

I sighed and went to find Jasper to let him know that they were on their way. I found him in what looked to be a small study, reading. He looked up when I entered.

"How'd the call go?"

I sighed and took a seat next to him on the couch. "As well as can be expected." I smiled wanly and glanced at him. "They're on their way and should be here in about ninety minutes or so. They're gonna feed before coming out here."

He nodded. "Wise to do so. Did you brief them on the attack we're expecting?"

"Yeah I did. Demetri wasn't as enthused as I was about it, but he agreed to help, eventually."

He eyed me knowingly. "Eventually?"

"The important thing is that he agreed and they are on their way." I gave him a level look.

He held up both hands in surrender. "Okay."

"Hey Jasper, do you have rooms for everyone? It's nice to be able to just get some alone time. I wouldn't ask, but since we don't know how long we're gonna be here…." I trailed off when he held up a hand.

He closed his book, placing it on the side table. "Yeah, we do, and I understand the need. We have three open rooms. That leaves one of your group without, unfortunately."

I shook my head. "No it's okay. Demi and I can share."

He glanced at me sharply and then nodded. "Alright. I'll make sure the bath's are stocked."

I started to get up. "Do you want some help?"

He motioned me back down with his hand. "No, that's okay. I got it. It's not a big deal. Just making sure there are plenty of towels."

He left the room and I sighed and slumped back on the couch. I hated that I had hurt Jasper in all of my mindless bullshit. I rubbed my fingers over my forehead and sighed. Maybe it would all be okay someday, but right now the situation seemed pretty impossible.

I decide to take a walk outside. Maybe that will help me clear my head.

Just off the back porch, I find Peters wife Charlotte. I really hadn't talked to her or Peter much for that matter. She looks up as I approach and smiles.

"Hi Bella. We really haven't been properly introduced." She holds out her hand to me. "I'm Charlotte, but the guys just call me Char."

I smile while shaking her hand. "It's nice to officially make your acquaintance."

"So are you headed somewhere Bella, or just bored and wandering?" "Bored and wandering is an apt description." I smiled.

"Well I was just thinking it would be good to run a perimeter and make sure we don't have any unwelcome visitors. Care to join me?"

"Absolutely." We took off for the outskirts of the property. There weren't many trees to speak of but there were small dips and rises in the landscape that we took advantage of. Those along with our senses were our guides. We came across some foreign scents that were at least four days old, but nothing newer, so we made our way back to the house.

As we approached, I noticed an SUV making it's way up the long drive. My group was here it seemed. Char and I walked to the front of the house and were joined by Jasper and Pete.

I made my way to the vehicle as it rolled to a stop and waited for Demetri . He got out and I went to him, stopping just short of embracing him. I looked into his eyes and he pulled me into his arms, kissing me passionately. I felt like I was home. How could I have ever questioned this?

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against mine and whispering "Bella, god I've missed you Cara." He ran the backs of his fingers down the side of my face as he looked into my eyes. I felt as though I was choking on emotion, like tears would have been flowing were I still human. It wasn't solely from guilt. I had missed him too, but it wasn't the kind that comes with time or physical distance. No, I had missed him since I had built an emotional wall between us. Regret, thy name is Bella.

I leaned up to kiss him this time and he pulled me close and held me through it. We broke the kiss and I ran my fingers through the silky hair at the nape of his neck as I held his gaze.

"Demi, I love you so much and I've been so stupid." He reached up and put one finger against my lips.

"Shhh, Cara. As long as you love me and you're back in my arms, those words need not be spoken. Let's just move on from here."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest, taking in his familiar scent while he laid his head against mine and ran his fingers through my hair.

I began to register an awkward silence around us so I pulled away from him and took his hand. Turning back to everyone, they were all just standing in the two separate groups.

Okay then. Time for some introductions.

I led Demetri and my fellow Volturi members over to the Whitlock's.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet the Whitlock coven." I gestured to each one in turn. "Jasper, Peter and his wife Charlotte.

Whitlock's, please meet Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane of the Volturi."

They all greeted each other and Jasper stepped in. "Please come in and we can speak about this up coming attack."

Demetri and I followed behind everyone else, still holding hands. It felt good to be close to him again, and I leaned into him as we walked. He looked down at me and smiled a genuine smile that actually reached his eyes.

We all took seats in the living room and Jasper got right to it. I could actually see some of the former soldier in him as he briefed us all on the situation. When he finished Demetri spoke up.

"We will help you in this conflict. The Mexican coven has been a thorn in the Volturi's side for quite some time, but has always managed to stay just this side of the law and therefore we had no valid reason to become involved. Now we do, and will help take care of the issue."

Jasper inclined his head to Demetri.

"We thank you. Now we need to coordinate how to confront them. We haven't had any of her scouts around in about four days now, so it's reasonable to believe that they aren't aware of your presence here. There is always the chance that they were watching you arrive from a distance too far for us to perceive, but if that is the case, then they are aware of someone's arrival, but not your identities. Either way, it works in our favor. If She knew the Volturi was here, she would abandon her attack without question. Her usual method of operation is surveillance followed by direct attack when she's relatively sure of victory; meaning superior numbers. We know from extracted information that she now has approximately twenty five newborns."

Jane spoke up. "How do you know that your extracted information is accurate?"

Jasper smirked. "I am an empath. I can feel when someone is employing deceit. I can also do something very similar to your power with the exception of it being an emotional pain rather than physical. It's not something that many want to experience twice. They tend to talk quite liberally when I'm through with them."

She nodded. If there was anyone that could understand what he meant, it was Jane.

Jasper gestured toward Peter. "My brother Peter has a gift. We describe it as being a gift of pre-perception, I guess would be the apt term. He gets certain pieces of information, and it's always been one hundred percent accurate when he does, so we've learned not to question it. Based on such information that he just received this morning, she is due to attack tomorrow evening. I believe, now that your group is here, the best strategy for us is to simply lay in wait for her. Our coven will face her here from the house. Your group could circle around and close in from all sides. In this way, we can be sure to pick up any she may have posted at outlying areas too."

He turned to Alec. "I'm sure you can disable the entire group if you wish it. Would that be your plan? Or do we confront without gifts?" He glanced around at the various members of my group, with Demetri speaking.

"What do you think Alec?"

Alec smiled and shrugged. "I'm fully prepared to shut them all down, but with all of us circling them, it's a bit difficult for me to pick and choose at that point."

Felix covered his face with one hand and groaned. "I fucking hate being numbed out by you Alec. I'd rather kick all their asses by myself than to stand there like a fence post until you release me."

Alec and Jane smirked at him and it was chillingly similar.

Poor Felix shivered.

Jasper sighed. "Okay then, that's obviously a flaw in our plan. If Alec is to use his gift we'll have to abandon closing the circle too tightly. We can still do it, but not move in too closely behind them. Alec will stay here with us at the front, and only come out once everyone is in place. Then he can do his thing and we all proceed to destroy them."

I looked at Felix. He was pouting and I can't say I was happy with the plan either. I decided to speak up.

"Why can't we just circle them and proceed to hand them their asses? It's not like it would be difficult for those of us assembled here. And it's simple. We circle, gather any stragglers, close the circle and kick ass."

I looked around at all of them. Pete and Char were smirking. Felix was looking like Christmas came early. Alec and Jane both shrugged at the same time. Jasper was nodding and Demetri had one brow raised at me with a smirk to go with it.

I grinned at them all. "If things go pear shaped, Alec can always gas everybody, he and I move all the good guys out of his cloud, then we shred and burn, no harm, no foul. At least with my plan there's the potential for a little fun."

I looked for support and found Felix' grateful visage. "Hell yes Bella." I laughed and high five'ed him.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Alright then. Sounds like we have our plan. Is everyone agreed?" He surveyed the room and everyone nodded.

Demetri and I stayed in the living room while Jasper showed everyone else to their rooms and around the rest of the house. We all agreed that it was best to stay inside. We didn't want to be spotted if we could help it.

I turned toward Demi and smiled at him. He cupped my face and brushed some hair back from my face, eyes locked with mine. His eyes were so expressive. I could read him best by looking at his eyes, and right now the love I saw there was taking my breath away.

"Demetri, if there's one thing that I have finally realized, it's that you're my life. The distance that I put between us was the most foolish thing I've ever done."

He opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand.

"No please. Let me say what I need to say."

He smiled and gestured toward me with a small bow of his head.

"I realized that I was not only screwed up emotionally, but I was punishing you for the past mistakes of others in my life; my parents, Edward, anyone who's ever hurt or disappointed me, and it wasn't rational or fair to you. All you have ever done is love and support me and I repaid that love with doubt and suspicion. Yes, I loved you too, but not nearly enough Demi. I didn't give myself to you because I had locked away most of the parts of me that could feel those depths of emotions."

I looked back into his eyes. "You deserve a love that's full and complete and healthy Demi, and I long to be the one that gives you that kind of love. I want to try. Will you help me?"

He pulled me to him and held me close, softly kissing my cheeks, my chin, and finally brushing like silk over my mouth. He touched his forehead to mine and whispered "Cara, I would do anything for you. I cannot express the joy I feel in my heart at your words." I felt the backs of his fingers brush down the side of my face and I closed my eyes. I had missed that particular gesture that was so very Demetri.

I felt his lips capture mine and I pressed back, tasting, caressing.

He pulled back, his hands cupping my face tenderly. "I need you Cara. Will you let me make love to you?"

I smiled softly. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

I took his hand and led him to my temporary room, closing and locking the door. We slowly began undressing each other.

He placed feather light kisses down my neck, spending time sucking on his mark almost reverently before making his way to my chest. His hands brushed my breasts lightly before adding pressure, thumbs circling my nipples. He leaned down and captured one between his lips, sucking lightly, circling with his tongue, then pulling it in deeply. My head fell back as I moaned softly, my hands moving to his head, fingers burying themselves into his silky soft hair.

He reached down and placed an arm under my knees while his other moved to brace my shoulders as he picked me up, laying me gently in the center of the bed.

He moved over me languidly, running his nose and lips up from my belly button slowly to the valley between my breasts, breathing deeply as he went.

He rubbed his cheek against my right breast before lightly nipping the bud in the center, licking and sucking to sooth it. I watched him for a beat with lust hooded eyes, the ache in my center almost unbearable.

"Demetri" I whispered. He looked up with fire in his eyes, lush lips moist.

"I love you Demi." I caressed his face with my fingers, brushing over those luscious lips last.

He moved over me like a predator, lean muscles rolling and flexing under his flawless skin.

My legs found their way around his waist, welcoming him in. He settled within my embrace, running his nose slowly up my neck ending with a kiss beneath my ear. He stayed nestled between my neck and shoulder, his arms sliding under my shoulders, his hands cupping the back of my head.

I felt him everywhere, skin to skin as he slowly slid into me and heard his gasp as he was finally fully seated.

I felt tears that would never fall sting my eyes at the sheer closeness and love that I felt from his every movement as he rocked into me, holding me against him as if he cherished me.

I felt his muscles flex beneath my fingers as he moved slowly, powerfully.

I gasped at the sensation of feeling him on me, around me, within me. It was hard to tell where I ended and he began.

I closed my eyes and kissed his neck, taking in his scent, loving him more than I ever had before. The feel of his lovemaking tearing me down and rebuilding me slow thrust by slow thrust.

My breathing hitched as I felt the tension build deep inside, my legs clutching him to me firmly. I could feel his breath blowing softly against my neck, interspersed with kisses from his silky lips and whispered words as he loved me.

My hands traveled to his hair and I turned my head to capture those lips, blushing with the blood of his recent meal.

He broke the kiss and whispered "Do you feel me Bella? Do you feel how much I love you?" I looked into his eyes and was surprised to find them sparkling with unshed tears. "Yes Demi, I do."

The tension built slowly, taking me by surprise when it burst out from my center and spread throughout my body in a rush of warmth.

I gasped, closing my eyes, head tilted back, letting the feeling consume me.

I felt the muscles in his back tense once more with a powerful thrust before he gasped out my name, his essence filling me.

I clung to him, kissing his neck until his lips found mine, kissing between sweet whispered words.

He moved to my side and pulled me to him. We would stay that way for the rest of the night, wrapped in each other… feeling…. loving.


	13. Chapter 13

_~Excess Baggage~_

_Well I know the words, but I can't really speak them _  
_ To you _

_ And I hide all the pain that I've gained with my wisdom _  
_ From you_

_And I'm eaten alive by what I hold inside _  
_ All the things that I live with I can't easily hide _  
_ And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for _  
_ But you_

_~Staind~_

* * *

We got up the next day before the sun rose. I wanted to watch it with Demetri and he humored me like the wonderful guy he is. The house was surprisingly quiet considering no one in it slept.

There was a bit of tension that I could feel and I wondered if it was being projected by Jasper. I hated that he was feeling uncomfortable in his own house. Perhaps I was reading too much into it though. Maybe it was due to the upcoming fight with his maker whom he hasn't seen…..well, I really didn't know how long it had been. At least I hoped his tension was due to that. It made me feel better to think so anyway.

We made our way to the front porch and sat in the chairs that Jasper and I had sat in the day previous. The horizon was just getting some dark purple tones to it. I scooted my chair closer to Demetri and leaned into his side. He placed his arm around my shoulders and we remained that way, watching the birth of a new day.

Demetri leaned over and kissed me just as the rays of the sun began to warm our skin.

"Are you nervous about the upcoming fight Cara? You're awfully quiet."

I straightened up in my seat to look at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"No, not at all. Just lost in thought really. It's so peaceful out here, especially at first light. It's difficult to consider a desert beautiful, but it really is during a sunrise."

In truth, he had caught me with my mind wandering to dark places. The fragility of my renewed relationship had consumed my thoughts, and I was worried. It would take just the merest slip of the tongue to shatter what I now knew to be beyond precious to me. My thoughts chilled me.

Could Jasper be right about telling Demetri? I knew the answer before I even asked myself the question; of course he was. Fear gripped me each time I considered telling him, but I knew that I had to. He would never understand if I kept this from him and he found out some other way. Now I had to decide when to tell him. God, was there ever a good time for breaking something like that to someone?

I sighed. Not today, that's for certain. I wouldn't do that to him when we all needed to have one hundred percent concentration on the fight coming tonight. I might have made light of the situation yesterday during our meeting, but the facts were that any fight could be dangerous if you were distracted going into it. I was shaken from my thoughts as Demetri reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Bella, we should go back inside. I need to call in and report. Destroying the Mexican coven is a little side mission that they should know about." He sighed tiredly. "Here's hoping I don't get my ass handed to me for allowing this whole thing."

I felt a frown at his words. I would have to make sure he didn't get into trouble for something that was my doing.

Entering the house, I found Jane laying in wait for me in the living room as Demetri left to make his call.

"Bella."

Her look was calculating and I felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny. I flopped on the couch and met her stare. I gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes Jane?"

"What's going on Bella?"

Her stare was like a piercing blade.

"What do you mean?"

In times past, I would have been squirming at the look she was giving me, but I had been through too much training to succumb to such tells. She was good, but so was I.

"Cut the bullshit Bella. You don't just push someone like Demetri away for all this time just to do a complete one eighty in a day and a half seemingly without cause."

"Who says it's without cause? I did some soul searching and realized how screwed up I was, that none of this is his fault, and that he's the most important person in my life."

Jane lowered her voice, her eyes narrowed.

"Do I look like an idiot to you Bella? Because it seems that's what you take me for. I'm not buying the bullshit you're selling. Something happened that scared the shit out of you; that made you afraid enough to run back to him with a sweet smile on your face and apologies on your lips. I've watched you with him for a year now, closely and that's not your style. You would have talked it out eventually, but you would have only met him halfway. You're going to come clean with me Bella. Maybe not today because we have a lot to deal with and need to focus, but I'm not letting you get out of this. And don't even try to tell me this isn't my business. Demetri and I have been friends longer than you can probably trace back a family tree. I love him as I do my own brother and I don't want to see him hurt if I can help it. I tried my best to talk sense into you before and it was like talking to the wall."

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, still giving me that stare.

"No, something drastic shook the hell out of you and I don't even want to speculate what that was. My mind goes places that rather piss me off at that point, and none of us need that at the moment. Just know Bella that our real talk is coming and you won't avoid or deflect when it does."

She got up and left the room. I sat, staring blankly straight ahead. I was right in thinking that there was no other option but for me to tell the truth. I just hoped that Jane wouldn't force the issue before I was ready.

Eventually, others began to make their way into the living room, some with various things to keep them occupied. Jasper and Peter turned on the TV and started up the PS3. Alec was reading quietly in a chair by the window and to my surprise, Jane and Char were looking at clothes online. They almost looked like sisters, especially with how Jane had dressed today. She was looking very casual in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair down.

Felix took a seat next to me.

"Hi Bella."

I gave him a small smile.

"Hi Felix, what's up?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, head leaned against the back of the couch.

"Absolutely nothing. All this waiting around is like slow torture. I can't wait to get back to Italy at this point. At least there I can go hit all of my regular spots to sample the night life. Something to do, you know?"

I nodded.

"Do you know where Demetri is?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Yes. He is currently still on the phone with Aro, trying to convince him that our participation in this fight with the Mexican coven is necessary."

"Really? I didn't think it would take all that much to convince him. I thought they would be grateful to be rid of her. Hasn't she been a constant source of frustration for many years now?"

Felix nodded. "She has. From what I heard of their conversation as I walked by, Aro was upset that we are not focusing on the mission we were given. He wants a culmination to the Cullen proceedings post haste. Everything else is a lesser priority. I believe that is due to his long friendship with Carlisle Cullen. I don't believe that Aro enjoys seeing Carlisle languish."

"i see. Well I certainly hope that he's not too upset, especially with Demetri since it was me that agreed to this before speaking with any of you. I'll be sure to speak with Master Aro upon our return to explain that I'm responsible for this. I would hate for Demetri to have to pay for my impertinence."

"That is very noble of you Bella, but I'm not sure it would do any good. You see, Demetri is the ranking guard on this mission. Whatever happens during the mission ultimately settles on the ranking guards shoulders. His mission, his responsibility. That is simply how it has always been. Demetri knows this. He felt this undertaking was necessary, therefore he now must convince the Masters."

I sighed and nodded. I understood chain of command very well after all, having been a cops daughter. Didn't make me feel any better though for having talked Demetri into this. I knew, had it been solely up to him, we would have been on the jet back to Italy by now, not waiting to be attacked by another coven. It was my influence over him, I knew, that caused him to even consider doing this and now he was having to justify the delay to the Masters. I looked at Felix.

"How serious could this be to his position as an Elite Guard? Will it be detrimental Felix?"

Running a hand over his face, he sighed.

"It really depends on the conversation they're having and the outcome of the fight tonight. If things go badly, I would say it will definitely have a negative impact on Demetri's standing. If the fight goes well, less so. But Master Aro sounded terse. It's no secret among the Guard that he doesn't appreciate unplanned side missions, especially without seeking his permission prior to taking action."

Great, one more thing for me to feel guilty about where Demetri is concerned. I'll be so happy when all of this is over.

"Well, ranking guard or not, I'm still going to speak with Master Aro upon our return. I'll try to make him understand that it was due to my influence that he chose to intervene in this situation."

Felix gave me a sidelong look.

"You really think that's going to make things better Bella? Really? Have you considered the fact that doing so will make Demetri look weak and unable to make sound decisions when you are involved? Think carefully before you act or speak Bella. Consider the repercussions. I believe that Demetri would much rather stand by his decision on his own than appear as though he had lost control of the mission and let you talk him into things."

Felix sat forward and gave me a rather hard look.

"And before you say anything, no, this is not about pride. This is about his rank and responsibility in the Guard and his esteem in the regard of the Masters. He is, first and foremost, our ranking Guard on this mission. Not your lover or mate. If he is presented as anything less, it will not be well for him." He shook his head a bit before continuing.

"I really thought you understood all of these nuances where our professional and personal lives are concerned. If not, you need to learn quickly. There could be situations much worse than this in the future. Within the ranks of the Volturi, especially the Elite Guard, you must always be a Guard first and lover or mate second. If that philosophy is not followed, focus is lost, order is lost and ultimately lives are lost."

I looked down, lost in thought for a moment. Everything Felix said made sense but it didn't make any of this any easier. I did however see the need to refrain from interfering when we returned and faced the Masters. Demetri would stand on his own as the ranking guard, come what may and where I had once felt triumph at influencing his decision to help in this fight, I now only felt guilt. We were now committed to helping, but at what price? And it was a price that I wouldn't even be responsible for paying. I leveled my gaze at Felix who was studying me silently.

"We have to win with no casualties or mistakes this evening Felix. We have to do this for Demetri. At least in that way, I will not fail him."

He nodded.

I glanced around, looking for Jasper. I needed to speak with him about this fight. I wanted to know if he had any plans for who was going to take out the experienced fighters, specifically Maria. He had left the living room a while ago.

I found him once again in his study, speaking with Demetri. I knocked on the doorframe and they both turned to me. Jasper gave me a small smile.

"Bella, come on in. We were just discussing last minute details for the fight tonight."

I made my way over to where Demetri sat, taking a seat next to him.

"That's perfect actually because I wanted to discuss the very same. Do you have any plans for who will be facing the experienced fighters of the bunch such as Maria and any officers she may have?"

Jasper nodded.

"Sure do, and we were just about to hold one last meeting with everyone to brief them. Shall we make our way out and gather everyone?"

Demetri got up and offered me his hand. I smiled and took it. We made our way back to the living room and I heard Jasper announcing the meeting. We all gathered and faced him, waiting.

"Demetri and I decided that we needed to address a few small details concerning the coming fight. To minimize confusion, we wanted to clarify who would be handling certain individuals. Peter and I will handle Maria and any officers she may have with her. We know of only two. The rest should be newborns, and relatively inexperienced. She cares not for their longevity, only the ability to attack and overwhelm in numbers, therefore she does not spend much time or effort training them to properly fight. That didn't used to be the case when Peter and I did all the training for her, but based on recent information, it has been a very long time since she's had someone competent to train her soldiers. I've been assured by Demetri that you are all well trained in fighting techniques, especially those against newborns so I won't bore you with unneeded instruction."

He then began to pass around a sheet with the likenesses of three individuals on it. They were sketches, but they were very detailed and might have passed for slightly grainy photos if I didn't know better.

"These individuals are Maria and her two known officers that, again, Peter and I will be targeting. Become familiar with them so there won't be any confusion. In the unlikely scenario that Pete and I should be overpowered by them or they escape from us, then by all means, destroy them if you have the opportunity. I really don't have any further instructions other than remaining focused and to never underestimate your opponent. I defer to Demetri for any further instructions or advice he may have for you."

He sat next to Pete and Demetri looked at all of us in turn.

"I am confident in the fighting prowess of all of you, even without considering your gifts. But as Jasper said, remain focused. Do not become distracted."

He looked at me at this point.

"Even if someone you care for looks to be in peril. We are all capable fighters, but when half your focus is on someone else and their fight, you _WILL_ miss something vital at some point and it may cost you your life. The best thing to do for those you care for is remain focused."

I met his gaze with a steady one and nodded. Message received. No matter what, my mind would remain in my fight and no where else until the dust settled.

The rest of the day was spent on various ways to while away the time. The tension in the house was replaced by something closer to anticipation as we all watched the sun sink below the horizon from the windows at the rear of the house. We were all being relatively silent in order to hear any subtle sounds of approach and we didn't have to wait long.

Just after sunset, we could all hear the faint rumble of a group of vampires. At least that's what the others with experience confirmed for me when I looked to them upon hearing it.

The group of us that would be heading out back and circling around the approaching soldiers were all staying out of sight of the windows. We didn't want to ruin the surprise after all.

Once we got the signal from Jasper, we would all move out in varying directions to form the net and close the trap. I would shield our group until we were close enough to attack. My physical shield would prevent the enemy from hearing or scenting us.

I could just make out the group approaching the front of the property when Jasper gave a subtle nod and we slipped out the back, splitting up and taking off. It didn't take long for me to hear the faint sounds of a vampire being destroyed. It sounded like it came from where Felix had gone. Jane and Alec had gone to my left and Felix and I had gone to the right leaving Demetri to head straight, away from the back of the house until he would meet up with Felix and I to close the circle toward the front.

I was just hearing the faint sounds of vampire destruction, this time in Jane and Alec's direction when I spotted a newborn vampire just seconds away from me. I flew at him and took him down with a quick blow to the head as I dodged his sloppy attempt at a two armed grab. He hopped back up and came at me again but this time I stood still, waiting. I ducked his assault and grabbed his head on the way by, wrenching it from his shoulders. I made sure to toss it far enough away that he couldn't reassemble himself any time soon and took off to finish the circle.

Once at the front of the property, I could see the others in my group and we moved as a unit, getting closer until we could see that Maria was distracted by speaking to Jasper. I could just make out that she was trying to convince him to rejoin her, with an ultimatum to do so or die the second death this day. Her entire group was facing the confrontation between them and never saw us closing in.

Once Jasper had determined that we were close enough, he gave another nod of his head and then all hell broke loose as we attacked.

I took out a woman right away with a ducked grab and a twist of her head. The next one was a huge guy that was determined to piss me off. Seemed he had had some training from somewhere because he wasn't employing the standard newborn rush and grab. He circled me, looking for an opening or waiting for me to make a move, I wasn't sure which. So we circled for a time until I got bored and rushed him, falling into a slide at the last second and taking out his legs. Once he was face down on the ground, I wasted no time jumping in the middle of his shoulder blades and grabbing both his arms, wrenching up and tearing them off. Once I had his arms, it was a simple thing to dismember him fully.

I took a quick glance around to spot any potential targets and was just in time to see Jasper with his teeth at Maria's neck. He bit while twisting her head and she knew no more.

Peter and Charlotte had taken out her officers, and the rest of my group was gathering parts for the fire. Felix was just off to my right, with the biggest grin on his face that I think I've ever seen. We found ourselves picking up parts in the same space and he looked over to me.

"Was that an exhilarating fight or what Bella?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"It was at that Felix. Hey, want to help me round up the others we left toward the back? Wouldn't want them to miss the bonfire fun."

"Sure. By the way, I saw that awesome slide you used on the guy. Put him right on his face. It was pretty sweet."

I grinned at him.

"It ought to be Felix. I perfected it on you, remember?"

The smile slid from his face and he scowled and pouted at the same time. Jesus, how was that possible?

"Yeah, I do remember. That shit wasn't funny. My nose had a crack in it for half the damn day."

I patted him on the back with an overly sympathetic look on my face and said in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"I'm sorry for ruining your post fight high Felix. What do you say we forget about it and talk about how you kicked some ass today while we go collect parts for the fire?"

He gave me a flat look for a few beats before giving me a shove. I laughed and braced myself so I wouldn't go flying.

"Oh fuck off Bella."

He walked off muttering darkly about sarcastic bitches and I just kept laughing as I chucked a leg into the fire.

We all gathered just in front of the house to watch the purple tinged flames lick away at what used to be Maria and her army. I looked over at Jasper and wondered what he was thinking as he gazed at the flaming remains of the woman who had turned his life into a living hell for one hundred years. His face was blank and he wasn't projecting a thing. I guessed I would probably never know. I didn't have a right to such personal thoughts and feelings from him and found myself wondering why that seemed to bother me.

I gave myself a mental slap and slipped my hand into Demetri's who was standing beside me. He squeezed it lightly and smiled at me as I leaned into him.

I caught Jane watching us and she locked gazes with me, keeping her face in a carefully neutral mask.

Felix, Demetri and I turned and went into the house. I didn't know about anyone else, but I felt pretty dirty and was looking forward to a shower. Once standing under the hot spray, I felt the guilt and tension ease a bit, but not entirely. Would those feelings ever leave me? I had my doubts. God, emotions were hard to deal with.

I felt myself getting angry again at having to feel. How many people get mad because they feel emotions? How ridiculous a reaction was that anyway? Certainly not normal by any stretch of the imagination.

I sighed and shut off the water, stepping out and drying off. I walked out into the bedroom in my towel and Demetri was there waiting for me.

"Since the fight went so well and we still have plenty of night time left, we are going to leave in the next thirty minutes. I've already called for the jet to be readied and it will be prepared for departure when we arrive."

I felt my brows rise a bit.

"Wow, that was abrupt."

He looked a bit peeved.

"It is not abrupt. I have delayed things enough as it is for your request and this fight. We need to leave post haste and if we don't take advantage of the darkness left to us this night, we must wait until the next. That is time wasted, and I cannot afford to waste any more, Cara. I did not mention my plans to depart until I was sure that we would have enough night time left to do so."

He stood from the chair he'd been waiting in and gathered fresh clothes from his bag, heading into the shower. I could feel my brows inch up toward my hairline as I shook my head. I felt as though I had just been given a backhanded reprimand. Then I thought of the pressure put upon him by Aro and I felt about an inch tall for not understanding. The very least I could do was be understanding. Still, that tiny voice in my head that wouldn't shut up kept whispering about how he could have been less of a dick about it all.

I sighed and got dressed in my Volturi attire minus the cloak, packed my shit and went into the living room to wait. Most everyone was there already, including Jasper. Alec was still missing but showed up a minute later, still messing with his hair. I smirked. The boy loved his hair. He saw me smirking at him and rolled his eyes with a shy smile on his lips.

"Leave me alone about my hair Bella."

I chuckled a bit and sat down next to Jasper to wait.

"Hey Jas. You already say goodbye to Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yeah, sure did. They left already to go into the city. They said to tell you and I quote from Peter "Goodbye and all that shit."

I laughed. "Well, when you get back you'll have to tell him, and I want you to quote me, "Thanks for the hospitality and all that shit."

He smiled a wan smile. "Yeah, you got it."

And so it was that we found ourselves an hour later, boarding the Volturi jet, bound for Italy and in my case at least, some very difficult truth telling and a very uncertain future.


	14. Chap 14

**A/N: Lemon alert, between the line breaks later in the chapter if you want to skip it. Also, we will actually see a truly dark Bella in this chapter. Again, If dark is not your thing, this isn't the story for you. Many thanks to those who take the time to review. I love all your thoughts and opinions, even when you don't agree with me! Still don't own a thing. S. Meyer does.**

* * *

~_Everything Changes_~

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel._

_~Staind~_

* * *

When we got back to the castle, I went straight to my quarters. I felt emotionally drained. Shadows that I couldn't explain were overtaking me and I felt that I couldn't escape them. Not the shadows that anyone else could see. No, these were shadows lurking within. Moving to saturate every fiber of my being, heavy with their oppression.

I moved to stare out of the window. I needed to feed. Just seeing the humans milling about in the streets stirred the predators instinct within me and I felt the burn increase in my throat.

Seeing as the hour was too late for a tour group, I knew I would be dining out this evening. I could have waited for someone to accompany me, but I really didn't want anyone along. I needed to be alone with my shadows.

I smirked. Yes. That sounds perfect. My shadows and I would hunt this night. I would allow myself to escape the tight control that I had been constricted under since turning. This night, I would feel the blood not only soothe my thirst; I would feel it coat my skin. I would let it run with abandon and if it ran out, I would find another plaything until I felt sated and satisfied. To hell with being neat and tidy as Demi taught me to be. There was an abundance of blood out there just waiting for me and I would partake with impunity.

My resolution for my evening plans exhilarated me and I moved with haste to exit the castle, cloak on and hood up. I knew that there was no way that I would get away with feeding inside the city of Volterra, so I wasted no time making my way out of it.

I clung to the darkness just as it clung to me, making my way soundlessly through the streets and neighborhoods until I found the city I was searching for. I wasn't interested in finding the dregs and wretches of society this night. No. I was after health and youth and vitality. I would not be merciful either. I wanted them to know what had come for them, to feel the blood race with their fright and adrenaline, sweetening it's taste.

I found them in a park walking hand in hand. They were picturesque and perfect; young and beautiful. They strolled along, whispering words of young love, never realizing that hell was following in the shadows.

I struck quickly, silently, putting them into slumber with just a light pressure on the proper points. It was nothing for me to pick both up and have them in a secluded abandoned building where my pleasure would remain undisturbed.

I woke him first with some light taps to his cheek as I held him up between my body and the wall. He brought his eyes to focus, first on the space around us and then on me. I had dropped my hood to give him the full effect of seeing my eyes in the beam of moonlight that slanted through the broken windows. I knew the moment he registered my red eyes as his heart began to race, the fear taking over his countenance. Slight tremors began to take hold of him and he gasped out. "Who are you? What are you?"

I smiled sweetly at him while placing two fingers lightly over his lips. "Shhh." I wasn't in the mood to answer his questions. He would know soon enough just what I was, right before it was too late.

I leaned in to him and ran my nose lightly up his neck from his collar to his ear, licking at the vein throbbing urgently with his fright and confusion. He smelled delicious, but I knew there was more to be had.

I backed away to look in his face as I ran a fingernail lightly over his pulse point, releasing the barest trickle of his blood. Dipping a finger in it I brought it to my mouth, my gaze locked with his. I saw his eyes widen in horror as his heart picked up speed and his chest and ribs expanded with the breath with which he would try to scream.

He began to struggle fruitlessly as I placed my hand over his mouth and leaned in to suck at his wound. Just as I thought; sweetening by the second.

I felt a smile stretch my lips just before my teeth pierced his skin and the blood began to flow in streams; into my mouth and down my chest. It was warm and rich and pungent and I reveled in it, feeling it flow down my body like liquid silk.

All too soon it was over and I propped his body in a sitting position in the moonlight so that his lover would see it as soon as I roused her.

Two quick taps with the backs of my fingers had her awake and on the verge of hysterics. She screamed and backed away from me, her gaze traveling from me to her dead lover and back. I mentally rolled my eyes. Men were much more fun to play with. No less fear, but without the hysterics and tears. I smirked and added the caveat of 'usually'.

I sighed and gathered all of her substantial hair in one hand wrapping it once and yanking her up to standing. Eyes wide and whimpering, she watched as my fingernail opened two identical gashes on each side of her face. She began to cry in earnest now as I leaned in and licked the blood as it ran.

I turned her to face her lover. "Isn't he beautiful?" She sobbed. I shrugged. "I thought so anyway. Red really is his color."

Her sobbing increased along with her heart rate. "Please, please don't hurt me?" I turned her to face me. "Oh but sweetness, I already have." I leaned in and placed my mouth against the severed artery that was pumping the crimson ambrosia like a river down the bodies of us both; swallowing the flow, taking her life.

**Unknown POV:**

I had followed her at a distance, curious as to her purpose and destination. She exited the castle and the city of Volterra with single-minded determination and all haste, moving through the shadows with fluidity.

I watched as she stalked what could only be her prey; a young and vital couple so obviously in love. This surprised me. She always chose society's undesirables.

Her strike was lethal and silent and the young couple seemingly disappeared from the park without a trace; to the humans that is.

I trailed behind her to an abandoned warehouse. Entering, I found a perfect place from which to observe her and settled in to wait. I didn't have to for long as I watched her wake and toy with her dinner; first the male then the female.

I found myself frozen in shock at her actions; she obviously reveled in their pain and anguish, bathing herself in their blood. This was no simple feeding. This was something else entirely.

What was going on with her? I had known for the last days that something was bothering her, but this…..What was driving this? An icy dread crept into my consciousness as I contemplated the reasons for her change in demeanor. Was this just a temporary release of tension for her, or a more permanent shift in character?

With those questions plaguing my thoughts, I resolved to wait and watch her more carefully as I trailed her back to the castle.

**Bella POV:**

Sated and satisfied, I made my way back to Volterra and the castle, hoping that my absence was not yet noted. It would make slipping in and cleaning up much less complicated. I really didn't feel like having to explain or lie about my appearance. It would cheapen my experience of this night and I wanted to be able to savor it; to contemplate it in moments of solitude and relive the absolute rush that it gave me.

I was able to make it all the way to my rooms without encountering a single individual. I smirked. I was almost home free, until I caught the fresh scent of Demetri at the door of my quarters. Was he waiting within? Would I be able to tell him finally? Only one way to find out Bella. With cold dread filling me, I squared my shoulders and entered.

He was there standing by my window, looking very regal in a fresh suit. A suit that I had, at this very moment, decided to rumple by making sure it decorated my floor in the next few minutes.

His eyes darkened when he saw me.

"No need to ask where you've been Cara. Gods, you're drenched in blood."

I walked slowly to him, a smirk on my lips.

"Yes I am my love and it was glorious. You'll have to join me next time."

I ran a finger down his jaw line to his neck and followed it with my lips.

"But you're here now my love and I want you Demi."

I dropped my voice to whisper by his ear.

* * *

"I want to feel you fuck me Demi, hard and fast, slow and deep, any way you want."

His eyes were almost black now, nostrils flared slightly, taking in my arousal along with the blood. He groaned and slammed me to the wall, licking some of the blood from my neck.

"Come on Demetri. Fuck me please? I need you."

He grabbed the front of my clothes and tore, shredding them from my body. I stepped out of my shoes as he was ridding himself of his suit. He pulled me close, skin to skin as I wound my arms around his neck and hitched one leg over his hip, kissing him.

Pulling my other leg up around his waist, he pinned me to the wall again holding me there with his body as he guided himself into me and slammed home. He made sure my legs were secure around his waist, and arms around his neck and met my eyes.

"Hang on Cara."

Bracing both of his hands on the wall either side of my head, he began, his pace brutal and I loved it. I screamed out my pleasure as I came for the first time and Demetri never faltered.

My nails raked his back and my teeth sank into his neck. He growled and fucked me harder. He looked feral, his upper lip curled in a snarl, teeth clenched with his effort.

I screamed and panted, meeting his thrusts with movement of my own. It was fast and brutal and I was loving every second of it. I felt another orgasm building and threw back my head and screamed through it.

Panting as he continued his punishing pace, I looked at him. God but he was a gorgeous specimen. I watched as his abs clenched with each thrust, arms flexing as he braced himself.

He locked his gaze with mine and commanded in a growl "Come with me now!" pounding into me three more times before seating himself deeply, head rested on my shoulder as we both rode out our peaks.

* * *

Without a word, he carried me into the bathroom and started the shower. Stepping into the spray we watched as rivulets of red ran down our bodies to the drain.

He captured my lips and kissed me long and deep, biting my lips and battling my tongue with his own. He broke the kiss and rested his head against mine.

"Gods I love you Cara."

His hand caressed my cheek as he met my eyes.

"I love you too Demi. I don't know what I would be without you. It scares me to think of it."

He set me back on my feet slowly and cupped my face in his hands.

"You need not be scared Cara. I'm yours just as you are mine."

I smiled but I know it didn't reach my eyes. I knew this because I was feeling so much dread. It was time to tell him. I had to face this, though I didn't want to.

We spent the next minutes tenderly washing each other, then got out and dried and dressed, all the while the cold pit in my stomach growing. His every tender look and touch pierced me through with guilt.

"Demetri, I need to speak with you."

I took his hand and led him into my sitting room. He sat and gave me a serious look laced with confusion.

"What is it Cara? You look as though you're dreading this."

I sat next to him and faced him.

"It's because I am Demi. I don't know how you're going to take what I'm going to tell you and it literally scares the hell out of me."

I pinned him with a steady gaze.

"But I have to. I have put it off for too long as it is."

He nodded slowly. "Alright Cara. I'm listening."

I took a big breath and let it out slowly squaring my shoulders and meeting his eyes as I did so.

"Demetri, when I went to talk to Jasper by myself something happened. Something I wish I could take back. Something that I regret so much."

I watched as his face morphed into a blank emotionless mask with each successive word I spoke. Still he said nothing.

I continued. "I had sex with Jasper. It was only the one time and when I realized what I had done and how I had betrayed you, I regretted it immediately."

He looked away and was silent for some moments.

"Why didn't you tell me immediately Bella? Why did you wait?"

He turned back with a look that could cut diamonds.

"Why did you do it in the first place? Was I not enough for you?"

I reached for him but he quickly stood and paced away from me, hands balled into fists.

"You are more than enough for me Demi! I love you! I was just so confused by my fucked up feelings and emotions and not wanting to face any of it….."

He scoffed. "And I suppose fucking someone else was going to make our situation better? How does that work Bella. Please share with me how fucking some other guy made this better!" He gestured with one hand between us.

I hung my head. "It hasn't Demi, and it was never supposed to. I don't know why I did it. I wasn't exactly thinking about anything when it happened."

He laughed bitterly. "Now that I can believe. You weren't thinking about anything but yourself and what you wanted at the time."

His voice was getting progressively louder as he went on.

"Not about me, that's for certain! The guy whose problem, apparently, was that I loved you too much!"

I was struck dumb to see tears that would never fall there in his eyes.

I choked on my guilt and pain. God I had hurt him so much! I stood to go to him and he held out a hand to stop me.

"No, I don't want your pity or your platitudes. Save all of it for someone else. I don't need it."

He turned and left, head hanging down, closing the door quietly.

It might as well have sounded like a gun shot with all the finality of it. I flinched and fell to my knees, a sob escaping me.


	15. Chapter 15

_There is no pain you are receding _

_A distant ship smoke on the horizon _

_You are only coming through in waves _

_Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying _

_When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse _

_Out of the corner of my eye _

_I turned to look but it was gone _

_I cannot put my finger on it now _

_The child is grown _

_The dream is gone _

_And I have become_

_ Comfortably numb. _

_~Pink Floyd~_

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to dedicate the latter half of the chapter to Brandy. Here ya go girl. Hope it doesn't disappoint! LOL  
**

* * *

The trial was to take place today, but I couldn't really tell you half of the things that were taking place to be ready for it. I knew that the Cullen's had been provided clean clothing and robes for the occasion, as well as having been fed. They had all been given human blood; it was apparent in their bright red eye color. I guess they were all too thirsty to be picky any longer.

They were now all assembled in the throne room along with the entire compliment of the Volturi Guard. It was an impressive showing, had I been in the mindset to be impressed that is.

I took my place there beside Demetri. I'm not sure why, but this had been my place since I joined, so I took it without pause or comment. He of course, did not acknowledge me.

I knew that I would most likely be called to give testimony, so I readied myself as well as possible. How do you ready yourself to speak the words that will condemn an entire group of vampires to the second death? You don't really. But if you have my talent for simply not feeling anything, it's not really a problem. I really didn't give a shit at this point. I was simply glad that I didn't get tired standing in one place for long periods of time any longer. Had I still been human, I'm sure that this day would have been a real bitch to endure. As I am now, I could stand here all week and not feel it. Simply put, I was all set.

There were no shackles on the Cullen's. They had all given oaths to be peaceful and truthful prior to their assemblage so they stood alone in the center of the room, just in front of the dais. There was another chair to the right of their group set upon a small platform, that I assumed was for any witnesses. It would make sense since at least two of the witnesses were human. I could see them seated in chairs just inside the doors at the rear of the room, Alec posted next to them. They both looked scared shitless, to tell the truth. I would have felt sorry for them if I had still been capable. As it was, at the risk of repeating myself, I just didn't give a shit.

I saw the Kings entering through the doors located behind the thrones; dressed in their very finest, silk robes over the top of finely cut Italian suits. Nothing but the finest for convicting and killing an entire coven of vampires it would seem. I smirked to myself. I guess it made sense seeing as how there would be no funerals or memorials for Aro's old friend and his 'family'. This thought led me to ponder whether they would all meet their final end right in this very room or if Aro would afford them the relative privacy of the dungeon for that. Again it was simple curiosity on my part. I really…...you guessed it…...didn't give a shit.

I had covered the Kings with my shields as soon as they entered. They didn't need Edward roaming around through their thoughts especially as things progressed. As for the thoughts of everyone else in the room, let him 'hear' them and sweat it out. As far as that went, I _did_ give a shit. I was reveling in his distress. And distressed he was. He looked positively constipated if I had to use a word to describe the look currently on his face. Maybe it was due to all of the thoughts he could 'hear, but the thought that his distress was due to the thoughts he could _NOT_ hear from the Kings filled me with pride. Take that you asshole.

Something was telling me to watch Edward carefully in spite of his oath. I just didn't trust him. He looked desperate and desperate people do stupid and desperate things. I knew he couldn't get to the Kings mentally or physically, but he didn't know that. I figured he would try it at some point and when he failed, all hell would break loose, with him going after someone else. Just a hunch on my part. I'd wait to see if I was correct.

All was quiet in the room as Aro began the proceedings.

"Thank you all for joining us here today for these unhappy proceedings."

I nearly laughed out loud as I watched a smirk bloom on Caius' face. Unhappy indeed. He was ecstatic. He despised the Cullens.

Aro continued. "As we all know due to earlier briefings, we have assembled the Cullen coven here due to their alleged breach of the law of secrecy, not once but at least four times over the course of approximately thirty five to forty years. The primary culprit is Edward Cullen, with the rest of the coven being suspect by association and non-action. If it can be shown that any of the coven members wished to comply with the law and were not allowed to do so by coven hierarchy, then that shall be taken into consideration when culpability is being determined."

Aro took a moment to survey the occupants of the room.

"Very good. We are ready to begin. Would Carlisle Cullen please step forward as the coven leader?"

Carlisle stepped forward with all of the dignity he could muster.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the Cullen coven also known as the Pacific coven."

Aro clasped his hands in front of himself and began to pace the length of the dais slowly, back and forth.

"Carlisle, do you acknowledge responsibility for one vampire known by the name of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

Carlisle nodded and answered.

"I do."

Aro looked at him.

"You are his maker, are you not?"

Carlisle lifted his chin.

"I am."

"And were you aware of his illegal contact and sharing of information with human girls beginning approximately forty years prior to the present?"

Carlisle was stoic.

"I was aware that he had friendships at the human school he attended, but I was not aware, at that time, of the depth of the relationship he was developing with one certain girl, or that he had breached the law in any way, no."

"Were you aware, Carlisle, of a relationship between your childe Edward Cullen and a human girl by the name of Lydia Winters approximately thirty five years ago?"

"Again, I was aware of his many friendships, but I was not aware of the depth of his relationship with Miss Winters, nor did I have knowledge of a breach of the secrecy law."

Aro nodded while maintaining his slow pace of the dais.

"Carlisle, are you familiar with a former human turned vampire by the name of Isabella Marie Swan?"

"I am."

"And were you aware of the relationship your childe Edward Cullen developed and the knowledge he shared with Miss Swan; the knowledge of his true nature and the existence of vampires specifically?"

"I was yes, both to the relationship and the knowledge of our true nature."

There were some heads that dropped at his admission throughout the room and Aro adopted a grave look. Carlisle looked resigned but steadfast. I found it admirable even though I still considered him a fool.

"So you knowingly left a human, alive and unturned, with the knowledge of vampire existence, when you decided to move your coven to another part of the United States?"

Carlisle bowed his head once.

"I did."

Slight murmurs could now be heard throughout the chamber. Aro quickly glanced around.

"Silence please. There will be time enough for discussion after the proceedings have concluded."

The noise died and Aro began to pace once again.

"Why did you not kill or turn Miss Swan Carlisle?"

Carlisle took in a breath and let it out slowly before answering.

"My son Edward loved her and based on our personal beliefs, did not want to destroy her soul by turning her. Neither did we, as a coven, want to kill her based either on personal religious beliefs or coven restraints."

Aro turned sharply to face Carlisle at that point.

"I noticed you used the term coven restraints when referring to the unwillingness to kill Miss Swan. Could you explain that more fully please Carlisle?"

He nodded.

"Certainly. We as a coven collective took a vote as to whether she should be killed or not. Only two of our number voted in the affirmative."

Aro pinned him with his gaze.

"And the identities of the two Carlisle?"

Carlisle cast a quick look back at his coven and then answered.

"They are Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. They both were adamant that she be killed according to the law, but were voted down. I would like to point out that when we left Forks, WA, where Miss Swan resided, Jasper Whitlock broke all ties with our coven and went back to leading his own coven in Texas. He no longer associates himself with us and is only here today by the Volturi's request."

This shocked me to some degree. Carlisle was basically making sure that Jasper did not 'hang' for lack of a better term, for their crime. It was damn noble of him; late but noble.

Aro nodded.

"Duly noted Carlisle. He will be vetted separately from your group."

Aro turned on his heel and resumed pacing.

"There is but one more period of time I must question you about Carlisle, and that is the most recent. Are you familiar with a human girl by the name of Ashley Jones? And if so, are you aware of the nature of the relationship and the breach of law that took place between her and your childe Edward Cullen?"

Carlisle looked as though he was staring into his own grave, and maybe he was.

"I am acquainted with the girl, and have knowledge of both their relationship and the breach of the law."

I could now hear quiet sobbing coming from Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Emmett moved to put his arm around his wife and was stopped by a guard stationed nearby. Edward shot the guard a dirty look and began to growl. Carlisle looked back at Edward, no doubt giving reprimand through his thoughts because Edward quieted immediately.

Aro turned to face Carlisle squarely.

"That is all I have for you Carlisle. You may retake your place."

Due to Carlisle's truthful testimony it was decided that I nor either of the human girls would be required to testify. Edward and all of the others would be questioned cursorily just to get them on record. The Kings decided they had all of the detailed testimony they needed from the coven leader and earlier 'readings' done by Aro.

Each coven member was questioned in turn beginning with Esme and ending with Jasper due to the nature of his questioning. He was found innocent based on intent to comply with the law and was subsequently released.

Likewise, Rosalie was questioned and found innocent based on intent to comply, but she declined due to the guilt of her mate. She was choosing to be sentenced with him rather than go free without him.

Again, I found myself somewhat impressed despite my personal feelings for the bitch. She was going down with the ship, so to speak. That was something that I could admire about her, at least.

Carlisle was found guilty on three counts of breaching the secrecy law and was sentenced to the second death.

It was now Edwards turn to stand forward and be sentenced. He shuffled forward with his head down and refused to look up. Aro addressed him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you are hereby found guilty of four counts of breaching the law of secrecy, and are therefore sentenced to the second death."

And then, as if I was as psychic as dear ol' Alice, Edward shot toward Aro, bouncing off of my shield about two feet in front of the King and landing on his ass.

He didn't stay there for long however and I found myself moving like lightning toward him. I wanted a piece of the fucker, just for old times sake.

Consequently, I slammed my shield down over the both of us once I reached him. Luckily, I was the first one to get to him. He was mine, and I was going to shred him.

He looked like I had never seen him look before; absolutely feral. Lips pulled back in a wide snarl, growling loudly, venom flowing; he was truly all vampire in this moment.

I grinned and began to circle him while staying in a relaxed stance, ready for any move. He was crouched and dripping thick rivulets of venom from his chin. Gross.

He made his first move and I dodged it easily and smacked him on the back of his head. He snarled and whipped back around and made a dive for my legs. I flipped over him while tucking my legs. I kicked out at the last second and caught him under his dripping chin. Ugh. I liked these shoes too damn it.

His head snapped back and he spun around with the force. I used his lack of balance to grab an arm and yank, pulling the sucker out of socket and ripping it off. He wailed in pain and resumed growling, his eyes rolling wildly until settling on me.

"I wish I had killed you that day in the woods you bitch."

I laughed in glee.

"Is that all ya got Eddie Boy?" I grinned. "Your words wound me deeply Edward. Really they do. Now stop fucking around and fight. You're boring me here."

He kept charging and making passes and I kept removing pieces until he was a basic head, torso and legs. It got boring not to mention messy at that point so I decided to end it. He charged again, trying to reach me with his teeth and I swept his legs. He went down and I grabbed a leg and twisted while tugging. Off it came and I added it to the Pile-O-Edward I had going.

He was now squirming around and I rolled my eyes as I reached for the other leg. He tried to yank it out of my grip and I gave him a swift kick in his ass.

"Quit your shit now Edward. This is over. Now be still like a good gimp."

He kicked out at me.

"Or not. Have it your way then."

I planted my foot right where I knew the crack of his ass to be and then grabbed his leg, ripping it off at the knee first and then going back for the rest. Adding those to the pile I went back to him and flipped him onto his back with a toe. Torso boy was still growling.

"Really Edward? Keep fucking with me and I'll make you my hand puppet and you know where the hand goes, right?"

To my shock, he quit growling. Huh. I guess he didn't want to call my bluff. I smirked and dropped my shield deciding to let someone else take over the rest.

Felix and Demetri piled him up after removing his head. It was decided that each member of the coven would be executed separately right here in front of the gathered assembly.

Carlisle was first and upon Aro's instruction, his head was removed by Felix quickly and mercifully. Esme wailed and struggled in a guards hold as the smoke rose on the first pyer.

She was next and it was just as quick and clean. The pile was certainly growing. At least now she wasn't wailing.

Alice, Emmett and then Rosalie went in succession. Rosalie's glare of absolute hatred had been focused on me the entire time Emmett was being destroyed. I don't know why she was blaming me, but it was obvious she was.

I mentally shrugged. I guess everyone needs someone to blame, and I was hers. Well, if it made her feel better about the situation, then more power to her. I really didn't….oh hell, I'm becoming predictable now aren't I? ….but yeah, I really didn't give a shit.

I received many hand shakes and pats to the back as soon as the executions were over. Purple smoke hung thickly in the air as Felix leaned over toward me.

"That was one sweet ass kicking session Bella, and that's why nobody fucks with a Volturi Elite baby!"

He grinned hugely and gave me a discreet high five. I laughed and retook my place, standing straight and proud.

That's right. No matter what else I was, I was a Volturi Elite. No one would take that away from me. I wouldn't let them. 


	16. Chapter 16

_So live like you mean it  
Love 'til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

* * *

I stood in the shadow of a turret silently observing the early evening hustle and bustle of the square below. I was waiting for the blackness of deepest night to fall, for that was my time, the time that I would revel in what I was. It was the only time I allowed myself to feel anything.

It had been almost a month since the Cullen trial and executions. Jasper had left almost immediately and I didn't blame him. He had spoken to me before he left and invited me to visit him any time I wanted or needed to. I knew that he could tell that there was much more going on than what was seen on the surface, but he had enough respect for my privacy to not mention it.

I told him that I would think about it, and I was. Seriously. Outside of small missions and regular duties, there wasn't much going on here and I was becoming bored with the monotony of it all.

The Kings had yet to decide what to do about the Denali coven, since they had known about me also, yet had done nothing. They were hesitant to wipe out another popular coven though so close on the heels of the Cullen's. We were basically in a holding pattern until a decision was made.

Checking the time, I realized that it was time to move back inside. There was one more group expected for the 'special' early evening tour of the castle. I smirked. Special indeed.

Feeding was the only time that I allowed myself to feel pleasure. I reveled in it and I really didn't care who was watching. Oh, they thought they were discreet in their careful observance of me, but I noticed the side glances and concerned looks. I wondered why. We are vampires. Aren't we supposed to take pleasure in the kill? I knew for a fact that Caius did, almost as much as me.

I mentally shrugged as I made my way to the throne room. Whatever their specific concerns were, they had yet to approach me. I wouldn't worry until I had to.

Slipping into the throne room, I quickly found a place off to the side and waited. I could see Jane watching me from the corner of her eye. We hadn't had much to say to each other since the trial, or more specifically since Demetri had walked out of my room and seemingly my life. I didn't get the feeling that she hated me or anything of that sort, but she was pissed at the situation, I was certain of that. She was just biding her time until she could lay into me. Well, if my plans came to fruition, she would have a longer wait than she anticipated.

With a smirk in place from my thoughts, I watched as Heidi herded her charges through the doors that closed with a solid thud behind them. The acceleration of such a large group of hearts at one time was something to behold, and my anticipation increased with the amount of adrenalin that I could scent in the air.

I surveyed the group, deciding on my first kill when I spotted him. God, he was gorgeous. Tall, probably six foot two inches, he had a swimmers build; wide shoulders, long, lean, cut muscles. He moved like a cornered jungle cat, pacing and staring with icy blue eyes barely shrouded by raven black hair in a choppy stylish cut.

I smirked as I spied the bleach blonde trying desperately to cling to his arm. It really was a shame that he would die this day, but I would enjoy it.

Aro stepped forward from his throne as was customary, arms spread wide, smiling widely. "Welcome to Volterra!"

We all converged as one, but I went straight to my target and knocked out the blonde for later.

I pinned him to the wall with my body and caressed his face while he stared around at the carnage with wide eyes. The screams were almost deafening but abrupt as no one wasted time in their feeding.

Except me, that is.

I pulled him to me and savored the smell at his neck. He tried to struggle but soon realized the futility of such actions, standing still, trembling.

I licked at his pulse while shredding the front of his shirt with my fingers. I followed a trail down to his chest where I continued my attentions, nipping and sucking, making minute cuts with my fingernails and savoring the blood that ran. He had his head tilted down, watching me in a mixture of pleasure and horror.

I locked eyes with him as I laved his nipple and smiled around the aroused bud as he groaned. I pressed my body closer to his and felt his arousal, grinding myself against it just before sinking my teeth slowly into his jugular.

I heard him gasp in a breath as his heart sped, pumping the sweetening blood into my mouth, some escaping down my chin. I closed my eyes while I fed from this gorgeous specimen, listening as his heart beat valiantly to the very end until he slumped in my arms, still, lifeless, dead.

I laid him aside gently and retrieved the bottle blonde, slapping her to rouse her. She came to and screamed immediately at the sight of me, blood running down my chin and neck as it was. I smiled widely at her as she babbled in Italian and yanked her straight up by her hair eliciting another scream, this time one of pain.

She tried kicking me and I scowled at her and tisked while shaking my head. She shouldn't have done that.

By this time, I was aware of the stares I had drawn as most everyone else was done feeding and the clean up was taking place but I really didn't care. Let them watch.

I slapped the blonde for her insolence and she cried out, fresh tears springing to her eyes. Turning her around, I yanked her hair exposing her neck to me. She whimpered and gasped as I sliced into her neck with a fingernail, lapping at the blood that began flowing. Judging it sweet enough, I bit down causing a piercing scream from her as the blood rushed into my mouth and over my lips. She didn't last long and I dropped her unceremoniously when her heart stopped.

Looking up toward the dais, I noticed Caius watching me with darkened eyes and Aro with something akin to pride. I bowed my head in respect and made my way out of the room, deciding a shower was in order. I was almost to my room when Jane stopped me.

"Bella. We need to talk."

I sighed at the look of absolute determination on her face.

"Okay, but I was on my way to get a shower. Give me a few minutes…"

She moved past me to my door.

"I'll wait."

I followed scowling a bit at her back.

"Or you can wait I guess."

When I got out of the shower and dressed, she was still there, standing at the widow that was open, cigarette smoke swirling around her. She turned to me.

"What the fuck happened to you Bella? I've never seen you so ruthless, cruel and emotionless. As a matter of fact, you rival some of the worst vampires I've seen, and that's saying something."

I answered over my shoulder as I passed her to get to the sitting room and the couch.

"And that's a bad thing? We're vampires for gods sake. What's wrong with enjoying our meals?"

I met her eyes as she took the other side of the couch.

"And yeah, I know you've been watching me when we feed. It's difficult not to feel your heavy stare on my back Jane even if it doesn't have the same effect on me as it does others."

She got up and collected the tequila and two glasses, sitting back down to answer.

"There's nothing wrong with it per se, if that's already your nature and you don't break any laws."

She poured out generous shots, and we drank. I motioned to the cigarettes and she nodded. Shaking out two, I gave her one and lit my own, taking a deep drag. She lit hers, tossed the lighter on the table and continued.

"This is a change for you Bella. You were always somewhat ruthless, but never cruel, but now it's as though you revel in their pain."

She locked her gaze with mine and waited. I scoffed a bit and took a drag from the cigarette, blowing out smoke as I answered with a raised brow.

"Pot meet kettle here Jane. You are one to lecture on enjoying the pain of others. At least I keep it to the species of our food. You like to spread your joy throughout the vampire community too."

She shot me a glare.

"Quit deflecting Bella. We're talking about a huge change in you, and what the hell's caused it, not my ever present evil streak. Big difference. But alright" She nodded "…we can play 'guess what happened to fuck up Bella even worse than she was' if you insist. I think it was all the shit you put yourself through between you and Demetri culminating in something big happening after we got back to Italy. He won't say a word about it, but it's obvious that you two aren't together any longer."

She pierced me with eyes like daggers.

"So what happened? You were all lovey dovey toward the end of the mission and then we get back here and everything went to hell in a hand basket. So spill."

I crushed out the cigarette and poured two more shots, downing mine.

"I had sex with Jasper Whitlock when I went by myself to speak with him at his place. I didn't tell Demetri until after we got back here. There was just too much shit going on and I couldn't tell him until then. When I did, he got upset and walked out on me. We haven't spoken since then, and I miss him like I've never missed anything in my life Jane. I love him with my whole being and he'll hate me forever after."

I poured another shot and tossed it back too, waiting on her response.

"What the fuck possessed you to do that Bella? I mean, I've seen him so I understand the allure, but shit, you risked everything with Demetri."

I leaned back and shook my head.

"Being possessed at the time is an apt description Jane, but I'm not going to claim any such thing. It was just the heat of the moment. He kissed me and it went from there very quickly. I didn't think about anything, I simply felt and acted on it. I didn't go there thinking that I would bag Jasper in the process, ya know?"

I shook my head.

"When I realized what I had done and the potential consequences, I was terrified and it turns out, with good reason. I've lost him Jane and it hurts so much. I want him back and I just don't know what to do or where to turn."

I looked up at her.

"Will he ever forgive me Jane?"

She took a big breath and blew it out, shaking her head slowly.

"I just can't say Bella. I wish I could tell you he'll cool down and realize that this is just a bump in the very long road ahead of you guys, but he won't talk to even me about any of it, so I just can't say what he may be thinking or feeling."

I nodded. I knew this but it didn't make it any easier. When I looked back up at Jane I knew I had a dead look in my eyes and a bitter smirk on my face. I poured more tequila and drank it setting the glass on the table slowly, then met her eyes.

"It is what it is Jane. There isn't much I can do. This is my life and I will have to take it as it comes. I will deal with things the way I always do and if the people around me can't understand that, it's their problem. I'm not breaking the vampire laws. That's where I draw the line, but everything else is fair game and I don't want to hear any shit about it. I'll be taking a leave from here though, very soon. As soon as I can speak to the Kings. I won't go against them, but there's really nothing going on here now, so they shouldn't miss me."

She gave me a serious look.

"How are you supposed to fix things with him when you aren't here to do it Bella?"

I shrugged.

" He's had a month to cool down and hasn't so much as looked at me. He won't let me approach him either. He avoids me. Not much fixing going on Jane."

She took the shot that was still sitting on the table and poured two more.

"I still think you should stick around longer and give it more of a chance to resolve. A month is nothing in the life of a vampire Bella and he's very old remember? You still think in human terms."

I scoffed.

"So what, I'm supposed to wait him out for like twenty years or something?"

She smirked.

"Twenty years is nothing in the life of a vampire Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you Jane. How long's it been since you got laid anyway?"

She shoved me with her foot.

"Bitch. We're not talking about me here."

I laughed darkly.

"That's what I thought. And yes we are talking about you since I asked the question. So, to use the line you love, quit deflecting. What's the answer?"

She shot me a dirty look.

"Fine, it's been….." She tapped her fingers on her thigh…."about three years, okay?"

"You see Jane? I don't want to have to blow the dust off my lady parts before using them again."

She flipped me off.

"But I don't want to do that with anyone but Demetri either."

She pinned me with her gaze.

"Then stick around and work it out. Don't quit on him. He'll come around."

**Unknown POV: **

I had been observing her long enough. It was time that I go and talk to the one person that I knew could make a difference.

She was, in my opinion, on the edge of becoming something that would not last long before going over the edge, resulting in her destruction. I had seen it happen before with young vampires. They become addicted to the thrill and get careless or too daring and wind up breaking the law.

I didn't want that to happen to her. She was too important to my best friend and it would destroy him if anything happened to her.

I made my way to his rooms and knocked. I heard him moving toward the door and it opened. He looked haunted and unhappy. I don't know what happened between them but whatever it was wasn't good.

"Felix, what's up? What are you doing here? Are we being summoned?"

I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. I just needed to speak with you. May I come in?"

He stepped to the side and gestured toward the sitting area.

"Sure, come on in."

He now looked guarded as he took a seat across from me.

"So what did you need to speak with me about?"

I decided to come right out with it.

"Bella, and her actions of late. Have you noticed?"

His expression was now carefully blank.

"Noticed what?"

I was a bit incredulous now and I'm sure my expression reflected it.

"You're kidding, right? You haven't noticed how cruel and ruthless she's been with her kills? How she seeks out the young and beautiful when she hunts on her own? I've followed and watched her Demetri and she's on the edge. She's becoming addicted to the thrill and the rush she gets from it. It's not just feeding to her any more."

He remained almost unmoved but I could see concern in his eyes. It gave me some hope for them.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

My expression darkened.

"You created her D. She's your responsibility for one thing and for another, I know that you love her, deeply. Do you want to see her destroyed?"

I saw him flinch slightly.

"I know the Kings have noticed her during the group feedings, but they don't have a clue what she's up to when she leaves here, but I do. If they get wind of that, they will have her watched closely and who knows where things will progress from there. She's careful to leave the city of Volterra when she hunts, but she's still very close and she's left a couple of bodies drained and not disposed of properly. I cleaned up after her, but I can't be there every time."

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of things."

I wasn't altogether satisfied with his answer.

"What happened between you two D? You've been avoiding everyone almost since our return. Talk to me."

He looked away from me for a bit and then turned back.

"She had sex with Jasper Whitlock when she went alone to speak with him. She didn't tell me until after we got back here. It's been a bit difficult for me to process. I keep wondering why I wasn't enough for her and kicking my own ass for loving her too much."

My eyes were wide. I could tell. This I hadn't expected because I know that she loves him.

"Maybe it was just a new vampire type of impulse D. You know it happens. She's still dealing with getting used to this life. We tend to forget that because she seemed to adjust so easily, but she's still entitled to fuck up D. You can't really hold that against her and I don't believe that she did it to hurt you."

He shrugged but I could see that he was actually thinking about my words. That was a good start. I had to help fix this before she went beyond the point of help. I knew neither of them would survive if she did.

**Bella POV: **

Jane left and I was restless. I needed to get out into the night. It was my only reprieve. I donned my cloak and made my way to the side entrance of the castle that I favored. No one else seemed to use it so it was perfect.

I slipped out and began my familiar journey out of Volterra when I heard the slightest sounds of someone following me. Whoever it was, they were downwind of me making it impossible to catch their scent. I was now on high alert, but I continued on.

I soon found myself back at the park where I had abducted the couple. It was late so there weren't many people around. I saw a couple of bums but they didn't stir any excitement when I thought of killing them; no challenge, no thrill.

I wandered aimlessly, sticking to the shadows for cover until I found myself in a quaint little neighborhood. Light spilled from the many windows as the families inside went about their nightly routines. Parents with children, reading bedtime stories, inspiring sweet dreams.

How I wished I had that when I was a child but Renee had always been too busy with her 'flavor of the week' and Charlie had been hundreds of miles away doing whatever it was he did.

I sighed. No use in looking back.

I turned back to trace my steps back to the castle, feeling hollow. I missed Demetri terribly but he had made it clear that he wanted nothing more to do with me.

I continued on slowly, in no real hurry to get back to my solitary room when I caught a very familiar scent. My head snapped up and I began searching for him. He emerged from the shadows in front of me, approaching me slowly. I didn't know why he was here and the uncertainty made my heart ache.

I stopped and waited for him.

"Demetri? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you from the castle. Felix was concerned about your recent activities and wanted me to watch out for you."

I felt my heart freeze.

"Felix was concerned." I said flatly. "Well you can tell Felix that I am fine, and you don't have to concern yourselves with me any longer."

I quickly turned to leave and he grabbed my arm.

"We are not finished speaking Bella."

I yanked my arm from his hold.

"Yes we are. If that's the only reason that you're here, then we have nothing more to speak about."

I hung my head. It hurt more than I thought it would that he wasn't here because he wanted to be.

He pushed me up against the building next to us and pinned me there with his body. I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke.

"I am here because you are here Cara."

His voice was rough with emotion and I turned my face to his, our breath mingling in the night air.

I felt the backs of his fingers gently brush down the side of my face and closed my eyes, heart squeezing painfully in my chest from the sweet familiarity of it.

"I love you Cara, god help me, but I do. I can't just stop. I tried. I miss you and need you like the night sky needs the stars. I'm no longer complete without you."

I leaned into him and ran one hand through his silky hair.

"I'm so sorry for all that I've put you through Demi. So sorry. I miss you so very much and I love you to the deepest depths of my soul."

I backed up to look into his eyes.

"Can you give me another chance? Will you?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Two lemons in this chapter and I'm too tired to delineate them for you. If you don't like citrus, just plug your ears and go La, La, La...oh shit, yeah, that doesn't work for reading, does it? Well, you get my meaning. /grin/ Also, I tried out google translate for some Italian. Please forgive me if the language is incorrect.**

* * *

Demetri and I took our time making it back to the castle. We had a lot to talk about if we didn't want to end up making the same mistakes we had in the recent past. He was rather quiet, but still holding my hand, rubbing my fingers every now and then with his thumb. I took all the little good signs that I could get at this point, with joy and relief. I had thought I'd lost him for good after all.

He took me to his room and we sat on the couch and faced each other. I took a big breath. Now came the really hard part; talking everything out. I waited for him to start. I knew he had a lot to say and the need to say it. He looked conflicted and I guess I could understand why.

Looking back on the recent past, I had been acting a bit crazy. Okay, a lot crazy. I wonder if I had been making up for all of the craziness that I didn't display as a true newborn, but I really didn't want to try and give myself a pass by thinking that way. I needed to get my shit together as Jane had been telling me.

When I thought about it, I really owed her a lot for listening, putting up with me and trying her best to keep my ass in line. She really was a good friend.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Demetri taking my hand and looking into my eyes.

"Bella, I really want us to work out, but I need to know that you're in this with me one hundred percent this time. No glossing over problems or ignoring things thinking they'll just go away. We have to face it all, Cara or we'll just end up right back where we were with misunderstandings and lack of communication. Can you do that? Are we worth the effort to you Bella, because I can't go through something like this again. It would hurt a lot less to simply agree to end it here and now than to think we're working on things when we aren't, and find that out later. I don't handle confusion and indecision well Cara. I need to know for certain before we move forward. Can you commit? After all of this, I don't think it's too much to ask."

And there was the million dollar word that had made me run in the first place; commitment.

I took my time thinking about it even though I had spent the last few weeks lamenting the fact that I hadn't made a commitment to him in the first place, thus avoiding all this pain and anguish. Was I stupid or something? Here I was hesitating, and the longer I took to answer, the more I could see Demetri shut down.

I reached for his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Demi, don't close off on me. I'm taking time to really think simply because I don't want to screw you over again, not because I'm not sure of my love for you. I know without a doubt that I love you with all of my heart, but I want to be sure that I can trust myself with your heart. Does that make any sense? I really don't want my bullshit to hurt you again. That's why I'm thinking. I want us to be sure and happy and real with each other. I know that you can be and I want to be sure that I can be that for you too."

I leaned in to caress his cheek and kissed him softly, still looking in his eyes.

"God I love you so much it hurts. When I thought that I had screwed things up so badly that you would never look at me again, I wanted to shut down so completely that I would never feel anything again, and I almost did. I almost got to that point. I wasn't caring what I did or to whom. I'm sure when I take the time to look back on all I've done I'm going to be horrified with myself. But right now, you deserve a straight answer to your question."

I kissed him again and drew away.

"My answer is yes, I can commit to you my love. I can't promise not to ever screw up again, but I promise to never run from you or avoid you again. If there's a problem, I promise to stick with you and work it out, not shut down or shut you out."

He cupped my face in his hands and I felt his lips brush mine gently, then with more pressure as he sucked on my bottom lip quickly before pulling back to meet my eyes again.

"No more secrets or surprises?"

I smiled sadly. "No more secrets or surprises."

He moved forward then and took my lips fully with his own, pulling my whole body close into his strong arms. His lips moved over mine and I felt his tongue brush as he nipped at my top lip. Opening to him, we tasted and caressed each others mouths with lips and tongues gently; there was nothing urgent about it.

He began moving his kisses down my jaw to my neck and I gasped in a breath as he bit down on his mark. I moaned at the sensation. I felt claimed and it was wonderful. There was nothing scary about it. I wanted him to claim me fully and that's just what he was doing.

We undressed each other slowly, covering our exposed skin with kisses and nips. I held his head to me in ecstasy as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Moaning, I straddled his lap and sank down on him, circling my hips to fully seat him inside me before beginning a slow rise and fall rhythm, my face buried in his neck, taking in his scent.

I felt his hand move from my hip to my center, circling my clit as I rose and fell, tilting my hips on every down stroke.

Moaning out my name, he reached his free hand behind my head and pulled me down into a heated kiss, pulling back to whisper. "Ti amero per semipro, finch' ci sono stelle nel cielo la mia Bella" ("I'll love you forever, as long as there are stars in the sky my Bella.").

I kissed him again and sank down one more time as I felt us both reach our peak together, pulsing and gasping, breathing each other in with every breath.

We held each other in the quiet night, sharing gentle kisses and caresses until light began to filter through the window as another day began.

I started to get up to go shower and Demetri pulled me back down with him. Running his fingers through my hair he smiled at me.

"What do you say we go for a drive today and see some of the country side? We've never gone any where just for the sake of enjoyment. I have an old friend that owns a vineyard and we could do some wine tasting if you'd like. Would you like to?"

I smiled widely.

"Oh god Demetri, that sounds like a fantastic idea. I'll pack a blanket too." I grinned devilishly. "Maybe we can find some private shade somewhere."

We left the castle about two hours later after a very interesting and active shower. What can I say? He's gorgeous, especially with lots of little beads of water just begging me to follow where they lead.

Our drive, believe it or not, was very leisurely. I never thought a vampire could do the 'sunday drive' thing, but Demetri had it down. We were about half way there, according to Demetri, when he broke some news to me that I just wasn't too sure about.

He kept glancing at me like he wanted to say something and I finally got tired of waiting.

"Demi, honey, you're about to drive me crazy. Just say or ask whatever it is."

He smiled sheepishly.

"That obvious was I?"

I laughed. "Yes! Now get on with it!"

He was now grinning smugly.

"I don't know….maybe I'll just keep it to myself…"

I took a swing at his shoulder which he deftly dodged and still managed to keep the car perfectly in the center of the lane. I rolled my eyes with an exasperated smile on my face.

"Fine, keep it to yourself."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him flatly.

He tossed up one hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but don't get mad at me."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No promises Demi. Now out with it."

Had I been standing, I would have been tapping one foot in irritation.

He sighed and shot me a sidelong glance.

"My friend has horses that aren't afraid of vampires and we're going riding when we get there."

He was now looking at me as if I were about to take his head off. I didn't know how I felt about the idea. I mean, it's not as if I could get hurt from this or anything. I ran the risk of looking utterly ridiculous since I had never even been close to a horse, much less ridden one, but how bad could it be really?

Two hours later, and I was wanting to kick my own ass for asking that question.

There was now no question about how bad it could be as I clung for my dear undead life to the back of this giant animal.

I shot Demetri the dirtiest look I could muster when he stifled a laugh while looking like a knight from medieval times, sitting his steed with regal grace.

"Don't give me any shit Demi. I didn't exactly use these things as regular transportation old man."

He laughed outright now.

"Bella, just sit up straight. It's not that difficult. Simply balance yourself in the saddle, and give him a tiny bit of pressure with both legs to move forward. Don't pull the reins back. Give him his head and he'll move out just fine. Just stay relaxed and balanced and he'll probably just follow me. All you have to do is sit there."

I tried following his direction carefully and after a few minutes of finally getting used to simply sitting on top of the thing, we were able to move out. I smiled. Okay. This wasn't too bad.

We rode through Demetri's friends vineyard and stopped in an orchard that was planted on the hillside. The view was beautiful and we decided to stop here for a while.

I found myself thankful for vampire resilience when we dismounted. I could just tell that there would have been hell to pay in getting my legs back into working order were I still human.

Demetri pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"You see? You survived the ordeal Cara."

He was smiling widely and I scowled at him until he raised both brows at me and I caved in and gave up a half smile.

"Yes I did and it was nice after the initial terror and awkwardness."

He laughed quietly and ran the back of his fingers down the side of my face. I brought both hands up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you for today Demi. It's been lovely."

"It has hasn't it?"

He leaned down and kissed my neck and then wrinkled his nose a bit.

"You smell like horse."

I reached out to tweak his nipple for that comment and he dodged me yet again while laughing.

"If you hadn't been clinging to the thing like a limpet you wouldn't have it's scent all over you."

"Hey, I thought I did pretty well considering that I had never even seen one up close until today."

Yes, I was now pouting, so what?

He grabbed the blanket and spread it under the tree.

"Alright Cara, I'll give you points for trying."

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me down onto the blanket with him and rolled, pinning me under his body. Now he truly had my attention. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply running my fingers through his hair.

It didn't take long until I felt his arousal against me and I bucked my hips seeking more contact with my center. One of his hands traveled down to massage my breast through my shirt and I moaned.

Gods, I couldn't get enough of him.

He reached down and peeled my shirt up and off, deftly unclasping my bra in the next instant, lips attaching to my hardening bud and sucking in a mouthful.

"Demetri" I moaned out. "Gods just fuck me already, please."

He left me for an instant and came back naked, helping me out of the rest of my clothes and settling in between my thighs. He kissed me and then got back up to his knees. Hooking his arms under both of my knees, he grabbed my waist and lifted, plunging into me almost simultaneously.

I gasped at the feeling of being so completely filled so suddenly. It was exquisite and I threw back my head and moaned as he picked up a punishing pace. I began caressing my own breasts as I watched him.

I moaned and panted at the double stimulation of watching him and feeling him fuck me at the same time. I felt the coil within me winding tighter by the second.

"Demi, I'm almost there" I panted out, throwing my head back.

"I know Cara. I can feel you." He growled out.

He tilted my pelvis just a bit to change the angle and I came instantly with a gasped out scream and he just kept going.

"I'm not through with you yet Cara."

He picked up his pace and with the new angle I was amazed to feel another orgasm building. It was almost painful in the intensity; exquisite torture that had me tearing at the blanket we were on.

"Demetri please…."I moaned out slowly through almost continuous pants.

He grinned wolfishly and slowed his pace while increasing the drive and reaching one hand to circle my clit with his thumb.

To say I screamed his name when I came would be putting it mildly. I think I remember praising every deity that I could name at the time.

Four thrusts later he groaned and filled me while slowly stroking into me through his orgasm.

He laid down beside me and I snuggled into his side, laying my head on his chest.

We lay quietly like that for a while with me tickling his nipple with a few strands of hair.

"Haven't you had enough Cara?"

I smiled. "Of you Demi? Never. Won't happen. I love feeling you fill me too much. You're delicious." I purred out.

He groaned and I could see his cock start to become interested in what I was saying.

I laughed. "Are you tired Honey?" I asked in a sweet sympathetic tone.

He reached down and swatted me on my ass.

"I don't get tired Cara. But we do have to leave here if we want to do the wine tasting."

I shot up. "Shit Demi! Let's go. I don't want to miss it. I was really looking forward to it."

I eyed the horses with distaste.

"And we still have to ride those beasts all the way back. There's no fucking way I'm going to gain any kind of speed on one of those."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"I'll be your knight in shining armor Cara. You can ride in front of me and we'll make better time. The other horse will simply follow."

After dressing and cleaning up the shredded blanket, that's exactly how we made our way back to the stable. It was much more fun that way. Demetri made me feel like a damsel with his strong arms and body bracing me as we galloped back the way we came.

"You're very good at this knight shit Demi."

He laughed.

"And you're very good at shattering my damsel illusion with your modern girl language Cara." I slapped his shoulder and this time he couldn't dodge.


	18. Chapter 18

Wine tasting with Demetri's friend Alex had been fun and relaxing. It was nice to just simply 'be' for a day and not worry about any of the drama that had permeated my life since leaving Seattle.

When we made our way back to the castle, I could literally feel the weight settle back on my shoulders. There were many things that were still unresolved and I had a very foreboding feeling about it all for some reason.

Demetri and I had nearly made it into the reception area when Felix approached.

"Hey you two. We are all to report to the throne room as soon as possible. We had just been waiting on your return."

Looking over and meeting eyes with Demi, I sighed. I fucking hate it when these strange feelings turn out to be right.

Demetri took my hand.

"We'll meet you outside the throne room just as soon as we get changed and grab our cloaks."

Nodding, Felix left us to go flirt with Giana at her desk, and Demetri and I took off toward our rooms. We had yet to discuss moving back in together, and I was pretty nervous to do so. Not that I didn't want to, I just didn't want to be hurt if he turned me down.

Yeah, pretty chicken shit, I know, especially since all hesitations in our relationship had been all on my part in the past.

Giving myself a mental shake, I opened my door, giving him a kiss. "I'll see you in just a bit. Come by and pick me up?"

He slipped his hand behind my head and brought me to his lips for a deep kiss, breaking it with a nip to my bottom lip.

"Of course." He smiled and left me to change.

I sighed, this time in a bit of awe of the man that Demetri is. Jesus, I felt like a schoolgirl in love. Giddy didn't quite cover it, and me and my goofy smile made our way to the bedroom to change into something more appropriate for the throne room, tingling girlie parts and all.

We assembled in front of the daïs and bowed to the kings. We were all pretty curious about what was going on since the Kings didn't usually call all of the Elite together unless it was something important.

Aro, as usual, was the one to address us.

"Ah, my lovely Elite Guards. How good it is to see you all together again." He clapped his hands together and fairly bounded from his seat, pacing back and forth as he spoke.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, we have been postponing making a decision where the Denali coven is concerned." He turned sharply and paced back to the center.

"We have made that decision my lovelies. We are summoning them here. If they do not present themselves within the next week, you all will be sent out to retrieve them, just as you did the Cullen coven. Thus far, no action is required on your parts. I simply wanted you to be aware and prepared."

Clasping his hands together at the small of his back, Aro bent forward slightly toward our group with a wide smile.

"You are all dismissed."

We all filed out and looked at each other. It had been a while since we had trained together and I'm pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing. We needed to spar.

I decided to bring it up.

"So who's up for some sparring?" Demetri grabbed me around the waist, pulled me close and kissed my neck. "I'm always up for it Cara, but then you know this."

I laughed and the rest of the group groaned in unison.

Felix smirked at Demetri. Men.

Trying valiantly to tweak Demetri's nipple, I addressed the rest of the group.

"Meet back at the training room in ten for some training?"

Everyone agreed and went separate ways.

Demetri waited while I changed into some closer fitting clothes. I loved the whole visual effect the cloaks had on others, but for fighting, well, to put it bluntly, they were a pain in the ass.

We made it to his rooms and I got to watch him change. He was mouth watering. I approached him and ran my hands over his chest that was now clad in a tight t-shirt, paired with jeans that hugged his form deliciously.

Pressing against him, I kissed his neck. "Christ Demetri, but you are one well put together specimen." I ran one hand all the way down to grip him through his jeans and he groaned.

"Cara, If you don't stop that now, we won't be going anywhere because I will pin you to that wall right there and fuck you until you beg me to stop."

I'll be the first to admit it. He made me wet right then and there. But…..we needed to train.

I straightened up and met his eyes with a smirk. "Hold that thought my love because that's how I want you when we get done training."

So saying, I took off for the training room as fast as I could. I knew he wouldn't be in any shape to come after me for a few minutes at the least.

I was already watching the spar session between Jane and Alec when he finally showed up looking very disgruntled. He shot me a dirty look and I smiled widely at him as he approached me.

Grabbing me around the waist, he whisper growled in my ear. "You are in for it when we get done here today Cara." He let me go and walked over to speak to Felix while I tried desperately to recover my composure. I shivered at the look in his eyes when he looked back at me with a wicked smirk.

When Jane and Alec were done I took the center of the room and waited on my opponent. I had expected Felix but Demetri took his place.

With a gentlemanly flourish of his arm out to his side and then across his middle, he bowed and looked up.

"Your move Cara."

And thus began one of the most heated sparring sessions I had ever participated in. The sexual tension was thick in the air as we moved around each other; assessing, waiting, anticipating.

Finally I sprang at him and he dodged with a smirk grabbing my arm and flipping me at the last second. I twisted mid air and landed on my feet, ready for him again.

He came at me then and the fight was on, moving too quickly for any of those observing to catch every move. We had both studied martial arts and hand to hand combat, but it was obvious that I hadn't lived to train for a thousand years and eventually his vast amount of experience and skill manifested; he had me pinned against his chest. I yielded and the crowd we had drawn the attention of began to applaud.

I turned in his arms and he kissed me passionately, pulling me close, until the applause turned to cat calls and whistles. We both laughed and looked in each others eyes.

"Shall we take this to a more appropriate venue Cara?"

"You can't get me there fast enough Demetri."

Leaving the room and the noise we made it to an empty hall that didn't see much traffic. I'll admit, I was desperate for him. The sparring had only amplified my need and it seemed that he felt the same.

* * *

Only bothering to loosen and remove what was necessary, Demetri spun me to face the wall, whispering in my ear. "Brace yourself."

Feeling him nudge my legs apart, I did as he suggested and braced against the wall just as he entered me and began to fuck me mercilessly, grabbing my hair and tugging my head to the side to suck on his mark.

Closing my eyes, I lost myself in the sensations; the delicious feeling of his hard silky cock as he filled me again and again, his breath and lips against my neck, hands gripping tightly to my hips.

The sound of my desperation was loud in the deserted hallway as my orgasm built; moans and pants escaping my lips.

I pushed my hips back into his grip, begging him to fuck me harder and he didn't disappoint.

Leaning away from me for leverage, his powerful thrusts jolted my body with every stroke inward, taking me over that edge I was on and I felt my inner muscles grip him tightly as my orgasm ripped through me.

My eyes rolled as I closed them, tilting my head back, moaning his name out long and loud, feeling him slam into me once more, his cock pulsing with the force of his release.

His arms came around my shoulders and chest, gathering me close as he whispered his love to me; once again my sweet Demetri. I turned my head kissing and nuzzling his neck as I felt him slip from my body.

* * *

Turning in his embrace, our lips found each other, tongues tangling and tasting, stroking and exploring. I broke our kiss with a nip and a lick to his bottom lip, smiling at the ridiculousness of our location and haphazard appearance.

He caressed my face with the backs of his fingers, smiling at me in question. "What has you smiling so Cara?"

"Oh, just the thought that we could be found at any moment, especially with all of the noise we just made."

He arched a brow and adopted an arrogant smirk.

"We? You were the one making all the noise my love."

He dodged as I took a swipe at him and shot me a boyish grin as he began righting his clothes. I rolled my eyes and looked around for my panties and pants, locating them in opposite directions before hastily redressing.

Exiting the hallway, Demetri and I froze.

There, standing in a group, were the rest of the Elites, all with identical smirks in place, except for poor Alec who was looking a bit sheepish and staring at his shoes.

Giving them a flat look, I shot them the finger.

"Oh fuck you guys. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Felix' smirk transformed into a wicked smile.

"Oh, we know."

And he took off with me after him just seconds later, swearing retribution.

**Third Person POV:**

There was a sense of urgency overriding the simmering anger of the group as they met this day; the last they would be able to in the light of recent events.

"We must devise a plan that is completely fool proof. We absolutely cannot afford to leave any holes or have any mistakes or mishaps. We will have one chance to accomplish our mission, and it will mean instant death to us all if we screw this up. It needs to be iron clad before leaving here today. We will not have an opportunity to discuss any of this once we arrive at our destination."

Surveying her co-conspirators, she took note of the identical expressions of determination mixed with a righteous controlled rage burning in their eyes and nodded to herself in satisfaction.

They had to succeed. They could not fail. They would have their vengeance even if that vengeance was their final act upon this earth.

So thinking, she gathered them all around the table and they began to finalize their plan detail by detail.

**Bella:**

I was wandering the castle, looking for Jane with an absolutely giddy grin on my face that I was sure matched the fluttery feeling in my gut. I had made a decision that had the potential to either culminate in the best event of my life, or blow up in my face as the greatest disaster. Saying I was working myself into a huge case of nerves just didn't quite cover it.

I found her in the common room where everyone could go to just relax and hang out with each other. She was reading a book as I flopped next to her on the couch.

"Jane, I need your help. I need to plumb the endless depths of your bottomless well of wisdom." All of this I said, hands pressed together in front of me as if in prayer, bowing at the waist.

She laughed just before almost succeeding in shoving me off of the couch with her foot. "You sarcastic bitch. I still can't fathom why I put up with the endless depths of your bottomless well of bullshit."

Laughing, I shoved her back. "You know you love me. Somehow we have managed to claw our way into each others evil blackened hearts Jane. I wouldn't know what to do without you. You're my sister from another mister, a few generations removed of course."

Rolling her eyes, she closed her book and set it to the side.

"Alright, you have my undivided attention, oh master of the golden dung shovel. What is it that you need?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch.

"Not here. I need privacy."

She smirked and began patting her hair as I dragged her along to my rooms.

"If you wanted to experiment and stretch your boundaries Bella, all you had to do was say so. I think that Demetri might even want to watch."

Shooting her a derisive look I opened my door and dragged her through, closing and locking it behind us.

"Be serious you hussy. We'll work on getting you laid after you help me with what I'm about to talk to you about."

She sighed and sat on my couch, pulling out her smokes and lighting up.

"Story of my life, I suppose. Alright, spill. What's so important that you had to drag my happy ass in here as opposed to just telling me earlier? I was just at the good part of that book, you know. Now I'm gonna have to go back a few paragraphs to get the mood back."

She smirked.

"Alright, first, I didn't need to know any of that. Second, I need your help."

I looked at her nervously as I lit my cigarette and took a deep drag, blowing it out and trying to find the balls to come out and tell her my decision. I felt pretty fucking stupid at this point for being this nervous, so I finally just came out with it.

"I'm going ring shopping, and I need you to go with me. The set has to be perfect."

I met her eyes. "I'm going to ask Demetri to marry me."

She had just taken a deep drag, so she looked pretty damn ridiculous with her eyes wide, mouth open, with smoke filtering out of her nose and mouth in little wispy tendrils as she stared at me in shock.

Finally recovering her ability to function, she blew out the rest of the smoke, got up, grabbed the tequila and glasses and sat back down.

Handing me my shot, she downed hers before speaking.

"Are you fucking serious Bella? Is this for real? Because once you put that out there, I will kick your fucking ass if you even think about backing out of it. No cold feet or nervous bullshit; no fucking him around, I mean it."

I met her hardened stare levelly.

"No bullshit Jane. This is for real, and I wouldn't expect any less of you. I would want you to kick my ass if I fuck this up, but I'm not going to. I want to commit to him and bind myself to him completely, in every way."

I downed my shot, set the glass back on the table and met her stare as she studied me.

I guess what she saw in my expression convinced her and she nodded.

"Okay then. Let's do this."

She met me in the parking garage a half hour later, a clueless looking Felix trailing behind her. I shot her a confused look, one brow raised in question.

"We need his opinion as far as what Demetri will like. He knows him best, and he was able to grab a ring from his room without Demetri suspecting a thing. We need it for the sizing."

Realization dawned for Felix and a wide grin split his face.

"Seriously? That's what this is all about?"

Jane slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh, not here. We'll explain on the way. He nodded, we all got in the car and took off.

Half hour later, I was about ready to kill Felix. If one more jewelry store jingle or slogan came out of his mouth, he wouldn't survive to see another day.

"Felix, I don't know who encouraged you to start watching television religiously, but it's clear to me that you have absorbed and can regurgitate every commercial you've ever heard. It's not an endearing quality, and I'm about to choke the shit out of you."

He grinned back at me where I sat in the rear passenger seat.

"Ah Bella, I'm just trying to help in the decision of where to go to shop. Because you know…." and to my horror he began to sing. "Every kiss begins with Kayyyyyy."

Jane's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror as Felix giggled to himself at his cleverness, and she shook her head.

"You can kill him later Bella. For now, we need to SERIOUSLY figure out where to go."

I sat back trying my best to blast holes into the back of Felix' head with my eyesight alone, when Jane pulled into the lot behind a small shop located down a quiet side street.

We all got out and Jane turned to me.

"Believe it or not, but this place is actually owned by one of our kind. He does most of his business with our kind, especially the Volturi. He makes all of the pendents and any special requests that we have. I thought you might like to look here first before braving a mall."

"Jesus yes. This is perfect. I was dreading a mall, especially with dragging Re-Run here along."

"Hey! I think you just hurt my feelings." He actually had the nerve to pout as he held the door open for me to the shop. I rolled my eyes as I passed him, patting his cheek in consolation.

"Come on Re-Run, I need your advice."

Just fifteen minutes, and two trays of rings later and I spotted the perfect set. It was platinum and black onyx with diamond accents on both rings and the diamonds were set in the infinity pattern. They were beautiful and when I checked, they were even sized correctly.

I held them up for Jane and Felix to see.

"Oh god Bella, they're perfect! What do you think Felix?

Jane and I both looked up at him. His gaze was fixed on the set, his expression serious. He smiled the most genuine smile I had ever seen from him.

"Bella, you've just found the ring. It matches his tastes, and he'll be touched beyond measure."

Feeling a small satisfied smile overtake me, I turned to the jeweler.

"I'll take these. Can you box them separately please?"

Nodding, he took the tray they were in and headed into the back.

I sighed in relief, but this was the easy part. Now came the asking.

I found him in his rooms, reclined on his bed with a book. He looked up as I walked in and dropped my cloak on the end of his bed laying myself down along side it. He raised an eyebrow at me as I smirked and lit a cigarette, silently studying him for moments. We said nothing, just taking each other in. Reaching into my cloak pocket, I removed the box and tossed it to him.

He opened it staring at the contents for a moment before looking at me, his expression perplexed.

I took a deep drag off my cig, blew the smoke up and away from us and asked the question that could either make or break me.

"So, will you make an honest woman of me Demetri?"


	19. Chapter 19

~o0o~

_Previously_

* * *

_"So, will you make an honest woman of me Demetri?"_

~o0o~

He sat up, calmly set the ring box aside on the table, took my cigarette and took a deep drag never breaking eye contact. Finally looking down he glanced at the fireplace as he tossed the butt in before moving to pin me to the bed, looming over me.

"Why should I Bella? Hmm?"

His voice was at a low growl now and I could feel the vibrations of it run through me where his body contacted mine. My eyes slid part way shut as he ground his hardness into my center that was quickly becoming wet with need for him.

He pinned both arms above my head with one hand while his other ran up my side to cup and squeeze my breast firmly and then more firmly still as he growled his question at me again.

"Why. Should. I?"

My eyes snapped back open to lock with his intense red gaze and I leaned up to capture his lips but he denied me by backing away just enough so that my lips barely brushed his as I finally whispered an answer, eyes still locked on his.

"Because I would kill anyone for you. Because I would walk into fire for you. Because I love you with all that I am."

He met my kiss then, making love to my mouth with his lips and tongue, tasting delving, sucking, nipping.

He was sweet, like chocolate with a hint of clove and smoke and I couldn't get enough of him.

Still holding my hands pinned, he reached down and freed himself, nudging my legs apart with his and sliding into me languidly while he nipped at my lips and I at his.

Finally leaning up, he pushed into me firmly, each stroke building me higher and higher until I was begging him to bring my completion.

His answer was to strengthen and deepen his penetration until I gasped at each stroke.

"Who do you belong to Bella? Who met you? Made you? Claimed you? Tell me now who you belong to."

My skin tingled as he murmured into it, just above his mark.

"You Demetri of the Volturi and only you."

He kissed his mark and I felt myself shatter into completion just as he groaned and sank his teeth in while pulsing his release deep within, making me his inside and out, once again.

* * *

~o0o~

We set the date for a month away. Just enough time to arrange a ceremony here in the castle with Master Aro officiating.

I went dress shopping with Jane and we wound up at a quaint little seamstress shop.

The woman was a genius with fabric and thread though and I found myself marveling at the most delicious looking deep red gown I'd ever seen.

It was perfect for me, and hugged my form with just the right amount of black lace accent, snug long sleeves, and an open back that tapered into a point just above my ass.

I couldn't wait for Demetri to see me in it.

* * *

In the car on the way back to the castle, I brought up the guests who had just arrived.

"So, have you had any contact with any of the Denali coven yet?"

Jane glanced over at me. "I have not. I'm not avoiding them, but I haven't sought them out either. None of us were ever friends though, so it's not as though it's unexpected." She shrugged.

"Yeah but what about Eleazar? Wasn't he part of the Elite Guard for quite some time?"

She nodded. "He was but he never made much of an effort with the rest of us. He was quite close with Carlisle Cullen though during his time here. I suppose that's how he ended up quitting and becoming a veggie vamp."

"Yeah, the whole coven was close to Carlisle. I was quite surprised that they came in voluntarily, especially with the three sisters' history with the Volturi, but then again it's pretty futile to try to outrun Demetri."

Jane smirked. "Yes it is. He's pretty awesome isn't he?"

I grinned at her.

"Oh fuck Jane, you don't know the half of it. Put it this way, I'm convinced that tracking is his secondary gift."

She laughed. "God, no wonder Heidi hates your guts."

I rolled down the window and lit a cig.

"Yeah well, Heidi can go suck a dick." I smirked over at her. "Just not Demetri's. That's all mine."

* * *

When we parked in the garage, Demetri was waiting on us, looking harassed for some reason.

Getting out of the car, I walked over and kissed him.

"What's wrong Demi? You look like someone pissed in your Wheaties this morning."

Giving me a perplexed look that was somehow coupled with amusement, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him, breathing in deeply at my neck, before answering.

"I have no idea what these Wheaties are or why someone would piss in them.

What I do know is that we have to ready the throne room for a formal reception for, of all people, the Denali coven.

I'm not sure what's gotten into Master Aro. Maybe he wants them to have one last formal event before their end?" He shrugged. "I'll never know."

We both looked at Jane as she spoke.

"You know Master Aro loves a party Demetri. He'll look for any excuse to have one and perhaps you're right. He's feeling sorry for them. I think he still misses Carlisle, if you ask my opinion. He was always delighted to have Carlisle around and at one point had asked him to stay on permanently here, much to Master Caius' chagrin."

Demetri grinned at Jane.

"Chagrin Jane, really? Our memories of that particular time in Volturi history are vastly different then. Master Caius could have melted marble with his eyes he was so enraged at Aro. I'm still shocked to this day that they didn't fight physically, and their shouting matches of the time are still legendary."

Jane and I looked at each other, shrugged and said in perfect sync "Chagrin."

Nodding, we walked off hearing Demetri mumbling something about scary bitches.

* * *

The throne room was beautiful, or at least I thought so. I had never seen it dressed for a party as it was now so it was all new to me.

The closest I had come to seeing it like this was that painting in Carlisle's study.

I was startled to realize that that period in my life now seemed to have been a lifetime ago when really it was only five or six years ago.

So much had changed since then it was mind-boggling to think on it.

I was oceans apart from the naïve girl that had moved to soggy little Forks to live with Charlie that's for certain. But I wouldn't trade the person I am now for that naïve girl for all of the gold in the world.

I had fought too hard to get where I am; to become who I am.

Not to mention I was two weeks away from marrying and soul bonding to, the love of my existence.

Yes, we had both chosen to have the soul bonding ceremony along with the human tradition of marriage. I said I'd bind myself to him in every way and I meant it.

Shaking myself from my reverie, I approached Jane and smirked at her as she climbed down from the step stool. She took one look at me, rolled her eyes and shot me the finger.

"Just because I'm not as tall as you doesn't mean I can't kick your ass Bella."

"Yeah, but then we'd fuck up all the decor and have to start all over again."

Alec heard this and groaned.

"Please don't. I hate having to do all this tedious shit. Once is enough, thanks. It's bad enough that we're gonna have to do it twice more this year at least. Bella, I love you really, but couldn't you guys elope or something?"

"Stop complaining little brother. At least we don't have to do the disassembly and clean up. The lower guard get that fun. Not to mention they're out in the wilds as we speak harvesting various wild animals for their blood, so the veggies have something to drink tomorrow night." She shuddered. "It smells like shit too. I can only imagine what it must taste like."

Alec smirked.

"Then don't imagine it dear sister. And for the record, I am mere minutes younger than you dear Jane, not to mention much taller so I don't know why you insist on calling me your little brother."

Jane shot him a serious look.

"Because dear brother, you are way more naïve than I ever have been and you need me to look after you and beat back the viscous bitches that would hound you night and day if I wasn't around. That's precisely why you're my little brother. And now you have Bella to help out with that. She'll watch out for you when I can't. Right B?"

Bella had been watching Jane speak and realized it wasn't all in jest.

There was a shadow there that she had never seen in Jane's eyes and she wondered at it's cause but at Jane's pointed question and the look she directed at her, she filed it away for later and plastered on a smirk.

"That's right Alec. Can't have you being devoured like the tasty morsel you are. Evil sister B will beat the bitches back when Evil sister J can't."

He laughed and turned to gather up the tools that were scattered about, but Bella met Jane's eyes and continued.

"It's a solemn promise."

Jane smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, before responding.

"It's a vow, and I thank you."

* * *

~o0o~

Unknown POV:

I surveyed the space that had once been just an ordinary basement with satisfaction.

Everything was set for the final phase of the plan.

The generator was installed and worked perfectly.

The table and restraints in place and tested for strength.

The water bath and restraints in place and also tested for strength.

The basement itself had been sound proofed against even vampire hearing.

Yes, even that had been tested and verified.

And the pièce de résistance: two huge insulated metal doors that opened to a massive furnace that could be kept at temperature and ready to incinerate whatever or whoever went into it almost instantly.

It quietly rumbled with the raging fire within it; ready for business.

_That_ would be the culmination phase of our plan.

Watching the bitch go into that furnace, piece by piece. 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is it folks. The last chapter to my first completed story. There is a lemon in it. Look for the alert if you'd rather not read such. I want to thank my wonderful friend Arabella Whitlock for putting up with me and giving great advice, not to mention a ready shoulder to cry on when my confidence was no where to be found. You are WONDERFUL and my love goes out to you. Don't own any of it. S. Meyer does.**

**Additional A/N: ****IF YOU WANT YOUR STANDARD HAPPILY EVER AFTER DO NOT READ THE EPILOGUE!**

**That's all the warning I'll give. Read the epilogue at your own risk now.  
**

* * *

The next evening, as I walked through the now familiar halls to the roof turret I liked to visit each evening, I thought about how far I had come in this new life of mine and smiled.

I was truly happy for probably the first time in this existence, or the mortal one that preceded it. Everything was perfect, and in just over a week, I would bind myself to my love, my Demetri.

Looking out over the city, I felt a surge of joy rush through me. Yes, I was finally in the exact place and with the exact person that would fulfill my eternity.

Taking one more sweeping look over the beautiful city, I turned to go down to the reception when I felt hands on either side of my head, heard the beginning sounds of rending vampire flesh and darkness fell, trapping me.

I knew nothing else.

* * *

~o0o~

We transported her in a duffel bag, smuggling her out of the castle easily in all of the hustle and bustle of the reception.

I scoffed to myself. Eccentric Aro and his penchant for parties. We couldn't have planned a better distraction. He had made the execution of our plan that much easier.

Knocking on the door deep beneath the old ruins, I waited as the many locks on the thick reinforced metal door were disengaged.

I entered as soon as the door swung open and my co-conspirator smiled widely.

"No troubles?"

"You doubt me Victoria? I told you I would get her out without problems. Now, let us reassemble her and begin, shall we? I know you are eager, as am I."

"Wonderful Tanya. Thank you. I think I shall enjoy seeing her endure the current in the water bath first before moving on to the dry table."

"Yes, yes." Tanya said as she laid out the limbs of their captive. "Whatever you like, just save some fun for me. She will regret taking Edward from me before meeting her final death. Is the furnace ready?"

"It is. All we need do is open the doors and throw in the pieces after we've had our fun with her, of course."

Tanya smiled cruelly. "And what fun it will be."

* * *

~o0o~

Demetri left his rooms and made his way to those of Felix.

He was about to knock when the door swung open and a dour looking Felix stood there.

He smirked at his best friend. "You know, you could try to look content at least. What's got you looking like you've been sucking on a skunk?"

They fell into step together to make their way to the reception and Felix answered. "Oh just the fact that I will be one of the few expected to entertain the single "veggie" vamps due to my bachelor status." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"I really need to find the one for me D. This is getting old and I find myself longing for a mate." He eyed his friend. "I envy you, you know? Yes, you had your troubles, but now things are truly coming together for you and Bella. I envy you, but I am also filled with joy for you my friend. You deserve your happiness."

Demetri smiled. "Thank you Felix. I know you truly mean that. And you'll find your mate someday Felix and when that day comes this will all have been worth it; all preceding your happiness just distant memories."

He clapped him on the shoulder and Felix nodded. "I'll have to take your word for it D. I'll check back in with you after I've found her."

So saying, he straightened himself, took a deep breath and entered the reception, Demetri following.

Jane was becoming frantic. She couldn't find Bella anywhere. They were supposed to have met up and entered the reception together with Alec, but she never showed from her nightly excursion to her favorite turret.

Jane was checking there and if she didn't find her, she would have to alert Demetri. Her heart clenched at the thought. She didn't want to upset him so, but it was looking like she wouldn't have a choice.

She made her way to the turret entrance and caught two scents; one Bella's and one that chilled her for some reason. It belonged to Tanya of the Denali coven.

Racing to the top revealed her worst fears; Bella was not there. She would have to get Demetri.

Demetri stood off to the side sipping his glass of fresh blood and smirking at Felix who was now reluctantly dancing with Irina of the Denali coven. He still looked as though he'd been sucking on a skunk, probably due to the fact that the "veggie" vamps always smelled a little off due to their diet.

He was startled from his ruminations by Jane grabbing his arm. "Come with me now."

Furrowing his brow, he set his glass aside and followed, wondering why Bella wasn't with her. They were supposed to arrive together after all.

She lead him out of the throne room and over to a distressed looking Alec.

Turning to him, she didn't mince words.

"I cannot find Bella anywhere in the castle or on the grounds. I went up to the turret she visits every evening and there were only two recent scents; Bella and Tanya Denali. I fear she's been taken D. We must find her sooner rather than later. I don't have a good feeling about any of this. Bella would never have gone voluntarily with her. You realize this?"

Demetri felt his heart in his throat as he nodded. Closing his eyes to concentrate on Denali's mental signature, his eyes flashed open when he had it. "Tanya is close by. We must gather the other Elites and get to them quickly."

Jane spun around to do just that when Demetri stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Thank you Jane."

Jane simply smiled. "She's the sister of my heart D. We'll get her back."

He nodded and went to change into their standard gear for missions. He would need to be prepared for anything.

They were all assembled and ready to go after briefing Master Aro on the situation.

They all had his full permission to carry out this rescue of their fellow Elite, and they were all determined not to fail. No one wanted to see anything happen to Bella, not only because she was one of them, but because they knew it would destroy Demetri.

They all took off at a run, following Demetri to the ruins of an old villa located out in the middle of no where. The scent trail lead them down a dank tunnel and to a formidable metal door that looked relatively new and reinforced.

Demetri looked to Felix and he nodded. All but the two stood off to the side as they rushed the door together, crashing into it with such force that the structure around it began to crumble.

Felix looked at Demetri. "Once more like that D. and we'll be through. Ready?" Demetri simply grunted and nodded.

They charged it again and the structure around the door did crumble, the door crashing heavily to the floor.

Inside there was frantic activity from the one they identified as Tanya and one other female with flaming red hair.

She was currently laughing manically as she applied what looked to be thick electrical cables that ran to a monster generator that was installed across the room.

Bella was strapped to a table, screaming in agony while Tanya tried desperately to get the red head to release her so that they may still have a chance at destroying her in the furnace before the guards could stop them. The redhead however was too far gone in her insanity.

Felix attacked the redhead but was thrown back by the force of the current coming from the cables the redhead now defended herself with. She positioned herself in front of the generator so that they couldn't get past her to destroy it or shut it down.

Felix picked himself up and growled loudly as he charged at her once again with much the same result.

Jane looked around at the chaos as Demetri struggled with the many restraints that held Bella. They had done their homework when choosing the material for them. They couldn't be snapped with vampire strength and so had to be removed strap by strap. It was taking too much time and Jane was alarmed to see the massive furnace doors swing open. Tanya had made her way to them in the confusion. Jane knew she had to be stopped for she was now zeroing in on Demetri.

She hit Tanya with her power and watched her drop, screaming.

She smirked and kept the bitch in her sights even as she searched her peripheral vision for the whereabouts of her brother.

Her heart froze as she saw him struggling with the other two Denali sisters that must have arrived after the fight began. They must have been watching to see if any of the Elites left the party.

Now her full attention was diverted to saving her brother.

It was the Kate bitch that was incapacitating him with her ability, shocking the hell out of him. He was on his knees, groaning in agony, and so Jane hit her with her gaze.

To Jane's dismay, the bitch didn't let go of her brother but seemed to increase her output causing Alec to scream out.

She was relieved to see that Demetri was almost through all of the straps that held Bella to the table, but she needed to get to her brother.

Somehow, they were losing control of this confrontation and she was frantic to get to her brother.

She fought Irina, knocking her to the side and made it to Alec. Then she realized a real problem. She couldn't grab Kate due to her ability. She would just have to knock the hell out of her and hope that it worked.

Doing just that, she watched in satisfaction as part of her face came off and she let go screaming. The important part to Jane was that Alec was now free.

She helped him up and looked in his eyes. "Go and get more help Alec."

He was shaking his head before she was done speaking. "No, I won't leave you to this for even a minute. I'm going to try to use my gift, and then maybe we can sort everything out afterward."

Jane looked hesitant, but then nodded. "Alright, give it a shot."

He stood by the destroyed door and began, the mist creeping in and incapacitating those it came to one at a time, including their brethren.

Soon the entire room was still with the exception of Jane who was standing next to her brother and Bella, who was trying valiantly to recover enough to function.

Jane removed her cloak and handed it to Alec. "Take this and cover her little brother. I'll begin separating the good from the bad and then you can pull back your gift from our guards."

He nodded and made his way to Bella, gently covering her with the cloak and helping her to stand.

He moved her to the door and sat her down and turned back to help Jane.

They had moved most of their own people when he heard a shout of terror from Jane.

Demetri, who had been the first that Alec had released was helping to move the Denali sisters when the redhead flew out of a back room toward him and Alec watched in horror as she blindsided him as he carried Irina.

He flew back and straight at the open furnace doors. The furnace that still blazed hotly. Bella screamed out in anguish as everything unfolded seemingly in slow motion. Jane threw herself behind Demetri, knocking him back into the room.

She had saved him, but at the price of her own life, as she disappeared into the heart of the inferno.

Bella Immediately wrapped her whole body around Alec as he cried out and struggled to get to his departed sister.

He eventually went slack, sobbing out as Bella cried with him, rocking him as she held to him tightly.

Felix had used the discarded restraints on the Denali sisters and the redhead who was still raving.

Bella got up with Alec still in her embrace and approached Demetri who was staring into the furnace in grief and shock. "Demi, we need to get Alec back to the castle." He merely nodded and went to speak to Felix across the room.

Together, they decided to destroy the sisters and the redhead in their own furnace rather than wait for a trial and so, one by one Felix and Demetri tossed them in leaving the still raving redhead for last.

She ultimately died her second death the way she had lived it; raving madly.

Demetri picked up Bella while Felix scooped up a catatonic Alec and they made the sad trek back to the castle.

* * *

~o0o~

**Bella's POV:**

I walked the darkened halls to Alec's rooms. I had fed on three humans upon my return and so was back to full strength as far as my physical health was concerned. Emotionally I was a wreck, but I had made a vow to the sister of my heart and I would keep it. I couldn't leave Alec to himself and his soul deep grief. I had to help him through this.

I knocked yet received no answer but let myself in anyway. I would not allow him to shut me out. No one else could approach him anyway it seemed, because he'd lost all control of his gift in his profound grief and was unapproachable to all but me.

I crept in quietly, approaching the bed he was curled up on. My heart clenched to see him in such a state and I crawled onto the bed, taking him in my arms. He remained silent but clutched to me, inhaling my scent deeply as his haunted eyes slid shut.

I stayed with him like that for hours, smoothing my fingers through his hair and speaking quietly to him about inconsequential things until he had relaxed and could have been mistaken for being asleep.

Gently kissing his cheek, I rose from the bed.

"Alec sweetheart, I'll be back but I have a meeting with Master Aro that I must attend."

I caressed his cheek as his eyes opened and he nodded. Smiling wanly, I leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't leave you, alright?" Again he nodded and I turned and left, making my way to my Masters study.

I knocked and heard him bid me entry. "Ah Bella, please come and take a seat."

I moved to a leather chair in front of his massive desk and sat.

He steepled his fingers under his chin for a moment and then began speaking.

"Bella, just a day before your abduction, Jane came to me about a vow that she said you made to her. She wanted me to be able to explain it to you should anything happen to her.

I don't know how she knew but she obviously felt that something was coming for her and wanted to protect her most beloved brother.

You, my dear, are the one she trusted the most to do just that."

I nodded and watched as he gathered his thoughts before continuing.

"Alec needs a soul bond Bella, in order to survive this loss in tact, otherwise he will find a way to destroy himself.

The easiest route, of course, would be to walk into a pyre. Most think that it's impossible for a vampire to kill themselves but that's not true. Simply walking into a pyre takes care of that quite easily and it's what Jane feared the most.

A soul bond will make that impossible and will eventually see him happy and whole. You are the one she trusted and the only option for Alec."

I sat back deeply in the chair as I blew out a breath.

"What about my bonding with Demetri? Will we still be able to go through with that or will I have to give him up?"

I met Master Aro's eyes. "I don't want to have to give him up Master. I love him. But I can't and won't abandon Alec. I loved Jane. I will not fail her."

Master Aro smiled at me. "You will not have to give him up my dear and your bonding can take place just as scheduled. I prefer it that way, as it's soon and we may also perform your bond to Alec at the same ceremony.

I fully believe that Demetri will understand the dire need here and be willing. You may choose to speak with him or have me speak with him. I leave it up to you."

I nodded. "I'll speak with him Master, and then I must get back to Alec. He's improving with each hour I spend with him, but he's still very unresponsive and still not in control of his gift. "

"Please do that Bella, and I shall see you at the alter for your bonding."

He held up a hand as I made to rise from my chair.

"One other point of clarification Bella; you do realize that this will be a full bond do you not? Just as your bond to Demetri will be, so will your bond to Alec. You will bond in body and soul."

I nodded. "I do understand Master and I accept fully."

He nodded and smiled sadly. "Very well Bella. You may go to your mates."

* * *

~o0o~

I found Demetri with Felix just as they were leaving the training room. "Demi, I need to speak with you."

He broke off with a pat on the back to Felix and we made our way to his rooms.

Lying on the bed facing each other I began.

"I just had a meeting with Master Aro about a meeting he had with Jane just before her demise. She spoke of the vow I had made to her in the throne room the day we decorated. He explained that I must soul bond to Alec in order to save him."

I watched him as he took that in and nodded meeting my eyes once again.

"Bella, I am willing for this to take place. Jane was very dear to me too, as is Alec and I do not want to see anything happen to him. You and I will be there for him for the rest of our eternity. He'll be a part of us and we'll be the better for it."

I kissed him gently and whispered a thank you.

"It means so much to me that you understand my love. For now, I must return to him. He's improving the more time I spend with him and I believe that it won't be too much longer before he has control of his gift once again. That obviously has to happen before we may bond. Will you go to the Jeweler that made our rings and have another made for Alec? Felix knows the one."

He rose from the bed and smiled a small sad smile. "It shall be done." He kissed me. "Take care of both of you Cara. I'll try to stop by later if his gift is under control by then."

"You can try Demi, but I doubt it will be today. He's still very upset."

He nodded and we both left the rooms, he to find Felix and me to go to Alec.

* * *

~o0o~

It took days for Alec to regain control and I stayed with him the whole time. I had explained the soul bond to him and he had been willing, mostly because he knew it had been his beloved Jane's last wish for him.

I was determined to see him be more than content with his future though. I was determined to see him as happy as I could make him.

Finally I found myself stood in front of Master Aro flanked by my mates, Alec on my left and Demetri on my right.

I found my heart aching for the missing sister of my heart though and took a big breath in as we stepped forward to take our vows and perform the soul bonding, one of my wrists bound with each mate.

We shared a cup of blood and exchanged rings and found ourselves surrounded with well wishers.

It was now time to form the physical bond.

We made our way to the special rooms that had now been assigned to us.

It was Master Aro's gift to the three of us and it was an amazing gift.

The bed had been custom crafted as it was massive to accommodate the three of us comfortably.

True, we didn't sleep but it was always nice to have such a comfortable location for other activities.

I took my time undressing Demi first and then Alec.

* * *

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

He was surprisingly well muscled. Certainly not as bulky as my Demi, but svelte and sleekly muscled with smooth fair skin.

He was gorgeous too and I ran my hands over him lovingly, kissing his chest and sucking his small buds to hard peaks while his beautiful cock came to full attention.

He picked me up, placing me in the middle of the massive bed and climbed in after me. Demi was there on the other side and began running his hands over me as I pulled Alec to me and kissed his luscious lips, nipping and licking just before he moaned and covered my mouth fully with his delving in with his tongue to taste and tease me.

I felt his hand glide down my body to my center where he parted my folds and began circling my clit. I moaned into his kiss and he removed his hand and covered me, nudging my legs apart just before pushing his thick cock into me, setting up a slow but firm pace as he licked and sucked on the right side of my neck; the side opposite of Demi's mark.

He felt altogether different from Demi and I moaned out as I wrapped my legs around him and relished the feel of his cock as he fucked me throughly.

I was surprised to feel a hand come between our bodies to swirl around my clit. Demi turned my head to him and took my mouth even as Alec rode my body, still kissing my neck where I was sure he would place his mark.

I was almost overwhelmed by the sensations they both were evoking in me and I moaned out their names lowly just before my orgasm burst out of my center to eventually suffuse my whole body with the heat of ecstasy.

I felt Alec groan against my neck as he sped toward his own completion, the rhythmic pulses of my inner muscles gripping his silky hard cock milking his release as he bit down, marking me as his mate forever.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply as I caressed his face. He broke the kiss and I whispered to him. "I love you Alec. You are in my heart and soul forever now."

He smiled and dropped his head to my neck where his mark would forever be and whispered. "I love you too Bella. Forever and always. This is my vow."

He rolled to the side taking me with him and I felt Demi move against my back.

Turning my head I caught his lips in a kiss and moaned out as he lifted my top leg and entered me in one swift thrust pulling a gasp from me at the sheer power of it.

Demi kissed my neck and shoulders as one hand played with my nipples just as I felt Alec move his hand down to my center relentlessly swirling around my slick bud as Demi powerfully thrust into me from behind.

My orgasm took me over swiftly and suddenly, and I screamed out as I came, Demi following a few solid strokes later, groaning out my name as he kissed my shoulder.

We curled up together after that, the three of us, just holding onto each other.

We had each lost such a bright star in our lives, but together we would keep her memory alive and more importantly live happily for her and ourselves.

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Epilogue:**

The three black cloaked figures glided the halls of the psychiatric hospital quickly and silently, using the ample darkness of the dead of night as cover.

Arriving at the nondescript door that was their destination, they snapped the lock and entered, closing the door behind them.

Demetri stared at the pathetic creature huddled there on the bed for a moment before locating the medical chart, reading the vital information found on it quietly aloud for the benefit of his two companions. They had a decision to make after all; destroy the mortal, or let her languish as she was, in her insanity.

"Well," he said, "We have the correct mortal. The chart states: She was brought in by her father just after her 18th birthday due to severe catatonia. She's been here ever since with no improvement. She is now 46 years old. She doesn't speak with the exception of her constant muttering of three names; Demetri", at this he glanced up with a furrowed brow at his companions before continuing. "Jane and Alec. Her only activity is writing furiously in a notebook each day."

Demetri and his companions glanced around the room looking for this notebook. They found one sitting atop the lone dresser in the room and picked it up.

Demetri turned to the door. "She hardly seems worth the time it would take to snap her neck. Take the book and let us depart."

After the Volturi jet had lifted off, Demetri's curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the notebook opening it to the first page.

His companions, he noticed, were watching him avidly and he smirked. "Would you like me to read some of it to you?"

Jane and Alec rolled their eyes and Jane shoved him with her foot. "Yes you ass. I think we're all curious about what it contains."

He laughed. "Oh alright. Don't get bitchy." Jane simply stared at him flatly until he nodded. "Right. Okay."

Re-opening the book, he cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

_"A Soul Darkened" by Isabella Marie Swan._

_"I felt something shifting within at a soul deep level. It started with the suspicion that he was planning on ending things with me. The fear of that eventuality had always been with me since the beginning of our odd relationship, and now I felt that it was inevitable. I just knew."_

~THE END~


End file.
